How do you like me now?
by 00 BodySnatcher
Summary: Percy Hart ends up back in time and bloody sacre bleu! She's got a treasure map! But it's all easier said then done, and of course once Jack walks into the picture, things HAVE to get complicated. Which they do...want to read about it? JackOC
1. Perfect Situation

Dicclaimer:I do not own anything Pirates of the Caribbean.

I do however own Percy. She's from my head, or maybe she's my alter ego. You guess!

* * *

"We were able to look up a relative of his, he goes by the name of Raymond Sparrow. He's 28 years old, married at 21 and divorced at 23." I cringed as Cheryl read the information out to me. But this guy could be our link to the treasure of Useppa, something I'd been searching for since I was 18 and learned about it in World Histories. Now, at 27, I could finally get my hands dirty. If only I had the map, and hopefully, this Raymond had it.

"Where's he at right now?" I asked the blonde at the desk in front of me. Cheryl Mercer had been working with me as a treasure hunter since we both graduated college. But the job wasn't a high paying thing; in fact often you didn't get paid. So Cheryl took up working as a receptionist at Allure magazine in Miami, while I took a simpler job as a crewmember on board a fishing charter and a sail boat charter.

I grew up in Key West with my Dad and two brothers, so I new my way around all sorts of boats. Also, I knew my way around the reefs, especially the sunkenpirate ships. But the treasure of Useppa was something different altogether. $30 million dollars was waiting somewhere to be found, and it was worth most of my energy.

Cheryl had called me up on my day off to tell me she got the information I was looking for. I came in immediately to see her, and she didn't let me down. For years, we'd been searching random names, and people who had led us to dead ends. The trick with this business is, you can't just say, "We're looking for the $30 million dollars that disappeared 200 years ago." People want some of that money then, and money makes people do all sorts of funny things.

"Well, according to this, after his divorce, he moved from his hometown in Berlin, Maryland to…. as our luck would have South Beach. He's an instructor for doubles, stunt doubles. He teaches all our favorite movie stars how to swordfight, dropkick, back flip…oh," She said, sounding suddenly interested, "and how to make crème Brule." I gave her a funny look. "Well, I guess if you're going to be making movies, you'll be having dinner parties…" She sort of shrugged.

"Do you have the contact information?"

"Only of the business he works for. I can get you an appointment with him, you could learn how to swordfight or be a sharpshooter. Oh, this sounds like fun. I'll go with you. If it's a bust, at least we'll be on our way in a career as stunt doubles." Laughed, and agreed. "When's your next day off?"

"I'm on a tourist charter on the ship 'Liberty' but its an early morning thing, they want to go snorkeling on the reef so we have to be back by one. I think after that I'm free for the rest of the day tomorrow. After that, I'm free after 8 everyday."

When they asked what movies we were working on, we made some up, "Oh, you know, the new movie 'Fight and Shoot'" Cheryl told them. We decided that we'd take two weeks worth of lessons, and then drop our bomb on this Sparrow fellow. After all, if we make friends with him, he might be more eager to share with us. We pulled up to the gate Thursday morning at 7 am, scheduled to work an hour on swordplay and an hour on sharp shooter, as usual. But after the lesson, we were going to have our talk.

We walked down the familiar hall to the gym where he would be waiting for us. He had short brownish blond hair, and brown eyes. His attitude was extremely cocky, and I recall thinking that I'd never met someone as cocky as him. It was gratifying to get better at this, and take it out on him all the same.

"Well, look at you two! Cheryl, Todd will be out in a few minutes to start with you. But are you prepared, Percy Hart?" He turned to me. And I said that I was, as usual.

My name was Persephone Josephine Hart, and my parents loved Greek mythology. I had naturally midnight black hair, and gray eyes, but my attitude was what most people commented on. I usually said what no one else would. Often, without thinking.

"So, Mr. Sparrow, can you help my dear friend Cheryl and I with something?" I asked, as we were about to say our goodbyes. He nodded, and took a sip of water from his cup. "What's your relation to a Mr. Jack Sparrow?"

Cheryl looked at me funny, considering we both already new about his relation to him.

"Some uncle or grandfather of mine, not sure. I don't know much about him, except that he was a Captain in the late 1700s, oh, and a pirate." I rolled my eyes and looked at Cheryl.

"So, then you know all about pirates hiding gold. Pirates finding gold, and pirates loosing it, correct? What do you know about the treasure of Useppa?"

His smile got bigger, "You believe in that junk? That there really is treasure from my uncle? How old are you anyways?" He laughed. Joke was on him.

"Look, " He said, getting serious, "I got an attic full of junk that belonged to my grandmother. Old books, notes, whatever, they might help you. If you're really interested, I'll let you see them, you know, maybe after our date tonight Percy."

"You have a date with him, and didn't tell me?" Cheryl flipped her hair over her shoulder, and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't have a date with him, Cheryl. I think this is his subtle proposition. If I go out with him, I'll get to look at the books and stuff. But I don't know if It'll be worth it."

"Did I mention there's maps, and some old jewelry too?" He studied me, knowing he caught me, "So, what'll it be? I'm done here at 6 tonight, so if you're free, I could pick you up at 7 and we could head out." He winked.

" Never." I spat, hating his blackmail, hating him, hating his cocky grin. I grabbed Cheryl's arm, and we walked out of there.

"What are you doing? We've been looking for this stuff for forever! How could you turn him down!" Marley Jones, one of the guys on our treasure hunting crew, exclaimed as Cheryl explained it to him later on that day.

"It's a matter of pride, Marley! That jerk has been putting me through hell the past two weeks, and if he thinks he's just going to blackmail me into-"

"Let go of your pride for one night!" Marley begged.

"$30 MILLION DOLLARS!" was Cheryl's plea.

"HIS HOUSE!" Was my cry.

I'll let you in on a little secret – I lost that fight. At 7 that night, I was picked up by Raymond, and taken on the date from hell. I wore black pants, and black Timberland boots, along with my white blouse and black vest. I didn't want to dress up, but I had to make it look like an effort.

He wasn't so-so bad, but it was bad enough. The whole night, I just kept reminding myself of what was in his attic. Unlike his thoughts of what we were going to do in his attic. When we finally arrived back at his house, I was worried I was going to have to slap him or something, but he became very gentlemanly, and led me upstairs to the attic.

"This is it." He said, opening a door, "Ladies first."

Inside was a staircase that leads to the real attic, and I began to climb, but he grabbed my arm. "You wait, just one second, ok?" I turned, surprised.

"Whatever you find up there, you're going to run by me first, you understand?"

"No. That wasn't part of the deal, I went on your little date, and now I'm getting my treasure." Yes, I said it like that.

"Oh, really? You think you're just going to go find some map and then waltz right out of here?"

"You said you didn't believe in this!"

"Yeah, well you do. I'm not about to let you walk out of my house with my map, and make all the money."

"I'll do whatever it takes to do just that!"

With my final statement he shoved me inside the attic, and slammed the door. I heard a click, and ran to it. I pulled on it hard, but it wasn't like those old fashioned to do things, where you can just pick it.. Either way, the hinges were on the other side, so there goes that.

"Well, in your face! I've got my cell phone!" I snapped. Then I remembered putting my purse down on the coffee table when I walked in. What was my problem?

"No worries," I whispered to myself, as I ran up the stairs. Most attics have windows, don't they? Well, not Raymond's. I was one lucky gem, wasn't I?

I decided to look for the maps anyways, and if need be, punch a hole through the door. But if I left now, I'd be empty handed, and I'd have lost my top lead. Finally, after finding a box full of playboys and another full of Halloween costumes, I found a long wooden chest along one of the walls.

There was a lock, but it was open. Inside, I a box of old hats, old dresses, and even an old photo of a couple I didn't recognize. It wasn't until I found the box within the box, that I hit gold. Well, not literally, not yet anyways.

Excited, I started going through things. I found letters from a Samantha to a schoolmate of hers named Elizabeth. The yellowed paper was a bit hard to read, but it was legible enough. Then I found a notebook, perhaps a diary, of someone named Emily. I saw a leather sack and opened it. Inside was a map, and perhaps the map I was looking for. But instead of islands and bodies of water, it had one nameless island, with writing all over it. Some in Spanish, but most in English, simple passages with hidden meanings.

"The bugs will bite, but not too much, only when they fight, have you had enough." I read aloud, totally confused. Another one said something like, "The whitecaps are not clear just yet, but when they are, you should get wet."

Confused, I put it back in the back, and reached in. I pulled out something wrapped in velvet, and unwrapped it. There was a smaller piece of paper, and a necklack with a crystal hanging on it. I read the words written down aloud. "I write these words with a heavy heart, knowing I'll have to both hide and loose what is near and dear to me. I hope whoever comes to find it will tell my sweet Emily I love her, and will wear the necklace with pride. She made it for me, to keep me well, but in my haste I left it in my pocket. It did me no good there, and now I've failed her. I hope you, the reader, will not follow in my footsteps. I wish you luck, and in the name of Opi Lex Morger take freedom. Simply, David."

I sighed, and decided what the heck? Might as well go with it, and put on the necklace. I felt bad for this David fellow, but even worse for Emily. How could she make him such a neat necklace, and he not even wear it? Well, now you're dead.

I searched for a bit more, and gave up, but then I found my hope when I closed the lid. Behind the chest was a vent on the wall! I could punch throw it, and maybe climb out!

Kicking my foot through the wooden panel, I broke through the wood. I stuck my head out, and looked down to see a roof not to far below. Taking the leather sack, and adding the diary of Emily, I did my best to crawl through the tight squeeze.

I landed with a thump on the roof, only to look in on Raymond sitting at a computer, staring at me. "You little-"

"Watch your mouth Raymond!" I cried, as I jumped from the roof onto his hot tub cover. I took off, down the street, just in time to turn and see him storming out the back door.

"My purse...!" I thought to myself, but then I realized I might have all I need in my little sack. I ran until I felt my lungs would explode, then finally stopped to rest on a bench, once I was sure he wasn't following me. Ignoring everything around me, I closed my eyes, and for some reason, Idrifted off then and there, and fell asleep.

Except, the thing about running and passing out is this – try to remember where you passed out. Or else you might end up like me, in a totally different time zone. When I finally woke up, I was sleeping in an alley behind some random building. I got up and looked around, and realized I was completely lost.

I walked out of the alley, and found a sleeping town. What time was it? Wait, let me rephrase, what time zone? A man and a woman, stumbling into each others arms walked by. I knew asking them anything was pointless, so I decided to walk down the streets.

The whole town was deserted, as far as I could tell. Finally, I reached a harbor with some ships in it, and felt comforted. So long as I could see the sea, I always felt a little better.

A man walked by, mumbling to himself, so I decided to try him. "Excuse me," I called, but he didn't answer, "Hey, yo! You there!" Still nothing. I thought maybe he didn't speak English, looking at his interesting clothes. Well, I had to be sure, so I called out, "I'll sleep with you for free!" He turned, glared at me, and spat. Then continued walking away.

"Why, I never!" Was all I could say. I turned to walk in search of someone else, when I slammed into someone. "Watch-" I stopped and looked up at him. Perhaps my previous sentence wasn't worth it….


	2. Gangway! Har har!

Alright! ONE review! WAHOO! Too bad for yunz guys, but I don't give up! HA.HA. lol, but seriously, hopefully eventually it'll catch on. And this chapter might be confusing, but hopefully it'll straighten itself out, ay? Any ideas, send me them! I'd love suggestions as to what to do.

Disclaimer: If I DID own pirates, would I be sitting here, tell you all about it?

Yeah, That's what I thought!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The strange man I bumped into looked at me funny, "You never what?"

"I never…" I thought for a moment, "Erm, met you before." It wasn't a lie, now, was it? He had on an outfit that just yelled 'Captain'. And sure, it was possible, right? But why was he wearing a tri corner hat? And those pistols like that? The eyeliner too, I mean, was that necessary? I had no idea what happened, but I felt like I was not in 2006 anymore…

Who knows, maybe his clothes were totally appropriate for this time zone. But hello? People do NOT go back in time. It doesn't happen. Does it? Maybe. Oh, my head is hurting; I'm confusing myself so much.

I'll be honest with you; I'm not very realistic at all. You look at a cloud and say cumulus, I look at a cloud and say 'That 'un there's shaped like a dog!' I grew up with an overactive imagination. If I were a teen again, you wouldn't have to tell me twice I was back in time. But real life is not a fairy tale; I mean, look what Raymond did to me? And I have been wasting my life searching for this treasure.

Ugh! No! Stop! I mentally scolded myself, every time I got confused about something; I put my treasure hunting down. I sounded like my mother, and it was scary. So let's pretend I am in a different era, what era is that? Lets pretend I'm back in time, let's roll with it, and play along. What could happen? Right? FAMOUS LAST WORDS, eh?

"Ah, well, let's play a game." Oh, a mind reader, ay?

"Cool, but just to let you know, I'm awesome at games. I have like, the highest scores on all the megatouch machines.

He just looked at me funny. Oh, right, another time zone.

"Names Percy Hart…" I said, trying to redeem myself from that last comment.

"Oh, you caught onto my game. I wanted to start first though, and since you broke the rules, we'll have to play a different game. I was going to say, I tell you my name, you tell me yours, but now, you stole me thunder, so hows about a drinkin' game?"

I could feel my face light up. "First a name, please?"

"Ah, ok, Proper Percy…I be Cap'n Jack Sparrow, of non other then THE Black Pearl."

My stomach dropped, this poor man, so proud, and I'd never even heard of—

"OH MY GOSH!" I practically screamed, I grabbed him and hugged him, "Thank God!" I cried. He stood awkwardly. Then I remember two things, one – Jack Sparrow might not have left treasure yet and two- he's got some guns and pistols goin' into my sides right now. Having one of them used against me wouldn't be too fun. Having two would be murder. Or, you know…one might get that job accomplished.

I pulled away awkwardly, and itched my head. But instead of getting angry at me, he just smiled, and wrapped an arm around me. "Well now lass, I didn't knowy you'd be that eager to be with me. At first, I just thought you'd be good to buy me rum, but obviously you're going to prove valuable to me."

"No, you are!" I said, laughing, then I thought over what he said. "Hey, now wait a minute!" I pushed his arm off of me.

"I need osme help, ok? Then I'll buy you…lotsa rum. Do they take Hamiltons here?"

He cocked his head to the side, a head with a beautiful face, I realized, then blushed. "You need help."

"Yes, that's what I said…Please, just, tell me, what time zone are we in? You know? And where are we?"

He laughed, "You hit your head didn't you! 'S'alrigh', I'll take care 'o ya! We're in 1798 in the beautiful port of Tortuga!"

Tortuga? I had read about this place, and why was it so empty? Then I looked around, and realized it wasn't empty. So why had I found no one when I first glanced around? Oh, man, was I drunk? I needed that drinking game, and NOW.

"Ok, ok, I can deal with this…" I remembered the map in my backpack. So, I have it, right? Does Sparrow have it too? Maybe I'm the one who gives it to him, maybe the owner of the necklace had it, and was related to Jack? Ok, no, I'm confusing myself, and I need to relax. I'm going to go with it. "Cap'n, I cannot buy you a drink tonight, in fact, I can't even afford clothes to fit in around here…But, I was thinkin'…if you buy me a drink, I'll make it worth your while."

His face lit up, and once again, he put an arm around my waist, as he led me down the now crowded street. "Of course! I'm sure you'll be worth it. Now, wha's Percy short fer?"

"Persephone."

"The Greek Goddess? A name fitting, on doubt."

"Oh, you've heard of her?"

I realized I must have insulted him, "Sorry I meant-"

"You best be worth it. No worries, I've good faith! Let's go!"

We sat at a table in the back. He waved too some other men dressed similar to him and then went to get the drinks. When he sat down again, he smiled.

"Listen, Captain…I've heard stories about you. All good ones, I assure, I mean, good in the sense of assuring your Captain Status." He drank to that, "But I was wondering if I could be of assistance to you, since you can obviously be of assistance to me."

"Say wha?" He asked. I took a large sip.

"The treasure of Useppa…Ever heard of it?" I smiled, satisfied when I noticed the look on his face. Ok, so I'm closer to the treasure, sure I had to go back a few hundred years, but I'm here, ain't I?

He leaned towards me, "How do you know about that?"

"I know allot about it, in fact, I believe I can get you there…But I've no way of getting there. Seeing as how I have no money, no ship, no house, nothing, I need help."

"Why would you go on, and tell me about this?"

"Because to be realistic, I could never get the treasure all to myself. That's something I learned a long while ago. But you, you've got a ship, and a crew. What you don't have is a map, is the location. I have that, and it's all in here." I pointed to my head, a little white lie.

"So…you want me to take you there."

"Yes, and I demand the same portion as the Captain receives, the rest can go to you and your crew."

He studied me. "Do you know anything about ships?"

I thought about the modern day sailboats.

"I know some…but ok, let's just say I know nothing."

He sighed, "It's a PIRATE ship luv, we deal with pirates…we deal with GUNs, you know, those things you shoot? They go BANG?"

I was insulted, I was in fact very good with a gun. "Fine!" I said standing up, "I'll find another Captain, or better yet, I'll take the secret with me to my grave. That way you have no hope!"

He pulled out one of those said guns and aimed it at me, right then and there.

"Well then, that can be arranged."

"Hey, hey…uh…hey. You're the one who underestimated me!"

He flipped the gun around in his hand, and chuckled.

"Jus' seein' what ye knew. I take it ye know nothin' of swords neither?"

My turn to laugh!

"Well, for your information, I do in fact no how to handle a sword quite well, and a gun. You know, BANG!" I said, smartly.

He extended his hand, "Alrigh' Miss Hart, we have an accord, I'll take ye to the treasure, and give you yer share."

A bit of a shady deal, don't you think? He leaves out details. But still, I shook it.

"Now," He smiled, "We got to do somethin' about this outfit of yours. And those weapons you know how to use yet don't carry around. So, you can either spend your trip in my cabin, without any clothes whatsoever, which sounds quite good. Or ye could jus' buy some clothes and we'll get ye some weapons tomorrow."

I pretended to think it over. Then a new thought hit me, I mean, he was a pirate captain, wasn't he? Probably has a different girl in every port. As if I understood men in my time, I've got to deal with them hear? Pirates tend to be bad news. You always hear stories of how they were with women. Why should he be any different? After all, he only bought me the drink because he thought it would win me. He must have read my mind.

"Look, I'll not harm ye, or let anyone on me ship harm ye either, ok? Unless…you want us too. Us meaning me, since I don't plan on sharing you."

I stood up, thinking I had just made a mistake. He's a pirate, this is a new time zone, I need to gather my bearings before I just run off after this treasure. Oh I was suddenly so scared. I had no one here, not one friend, not one place to lay my head. Sure, I was just offered one…but by a pirate. Not prime choice, despite his good looks. So, now, do I take my only offer and risk it? Or do I pick up and walk out of here?

I had to leave, if I wanted to live to see that treasure I had to be safe. Oh but being safe means giving up this opportunity. The one I've longed for for so very long.

"Ye seem suddenly…full of trouble. Will more rum help?"

"You are quite determined to get drunk tonight."

He smiled, but I just looked away. Nope, not going to let the fact that the smile is so charming going to change my mind. Nope.

So here's my choice, do I go with Jack Sparrow, and ask for trouble, and see if I can defend myself? After all, my information is my leverage. Or do I just say no, find a job here, and try to blend in. Then maybe look for another Captain, perhaps a respectable one, that will lead me where I need to go?

Ok, have you SEEN this man? No respectable captain is going to look like that. "Ok, I'm just…so unsure of everything. Will you take me into town tomorrow, seein' as how its late, and help me get some proper clothes?"

He smiled, happy he won the battle in my head. "Sounds wonderful, m'lady. 'cept, I hope you don't mind sharin' a cabin wiv me tonight, eh?"

"So long as it's understood that I will not be touching you."

"Well, we'll leave assumptions fer later, shan't we? I mean, have you seen my good looks?"

Instead of being insulted this time, I just laughed. "How about that drinking game?"

"Ok, fine wiv me!" He rasied his mug and chugged it, and I did the same. I noticed, and seemed surprised. "A lady wiv rum! Oh, I've died and gone some'are good!"

"Here's the game…wait, we need more people." I looked around, but I knew I'd find no one.

"Oh! Oh!" He said, excited like a little child. "Morris! Come 'ere!" He called to the table of men he'd waved to earlier. "Morris 'ere be my crewmember, Morris, this loverly thin' here be Percy, she's my new mate!" I glared at him, "Ah, I meant she's my new…she's the newest crewmember of the Pearl!"

"Welcome aboard, Percy!" He laughed, sitting down with us, he obviously had his share of rum tonight.

"Do you know the song…. well, oh bloody hell, any songs?"

"I know 'Aweigh, Santy Ano!"

"Let's here it then!" I pried.

Morris started singing drunkenly, a song I'd briefly heard before, but didn't know the words to.

**"Come all ye young fellows that follow the sea,  
****_to my way haye, blow the man down,  
_And pray pay attention and listen to me,  
**_**Give me some time to blow the man down."  
**_

Other men from the same table heard him, and came over to join in. Ok, a crowd to watch us drink. He sang the rest of it, and Captain Sparrow looked at me, "What's the meanin' of this."

"Alright, so…you start drinkin' at the beginning of the song. You continue until they get to the next verse, right? Then I drink 'til they get to the next…If you can't keep drinking, I win. Ok?Can you handle that?"

"Who's to say I can't keep drinking? Let's do this Morris, Start it over."

**  
"****Come all ye young fellows that follow the sea,****  
****_to my way haye, blow the man down,_****_  
_****And pray pay attention and listen to me,****  
****_Give me some time to blow the man down."_****_  
_**

Jack made it through the first round, as I took over for the chorus.

**  
_"_****I'm a deep water sailor just in from Hong Kong,****  
****_to my way haye, blow the man down,_****_  
_****if you'll give me some grog, I'll sing you a song,****  
****_Give me some time to blow the man down."_****_  
_  
**

I finished successfully, as more bottles now, of rum came to the table, a crowd of pirates singing, and laughing with us._  
_

**"'Twas on a Black Baller I first served my time,****  
****_to my way haye, blow the man down,_****_  
_****And on that Black Baller I wasted my prime,****  
****_Give me some time to blow the man down."_****_  
_**

**"'Tis when a Black Baller's preparing for sea****  
****_to my way haye, blow the man down,_****_  
_****You'd split your sides laughing at the sights that you see.****  
****_Give me some time to blow the man down._****_  
_ **

**With the tinkers and tailors and soljers and all****  
****_to my way haye, blow the man down,_****_  
_****That ship for prime seaman on board a Black Ball.****  
****_Give me some time to blow the man down._****_  
_ **

**'Tis when a Black Baller is clear of the land,****  
****_to my way haye, blow the man down,_****_  
_****Our Boatswain then gives us the word of command****  
****_Give me some time to blow the man down._****_  
_ **

**"Lay aft," is the cry,"to the break of the Poop!****  
****_to my way haye, blow the man down,_****_  
_****Or I'll help you along with the toe of my boot!"****  
****_Give me some time to blow the man down._****_  
_ **

**'Tis larboard and starboard on the deck you will sprawl,****  
****_to my way haye, blow the man down,_****_  
_****For "Kicking Jack" Williams commands the Black Ball.****  
****_Give me some time to blow the man down._****_  
_ **

**Pay attention to order, now you one and all,****  
****_to my way haye, blow the man down,_****_  
_****For right there above you flies the Black Ball.****  
****_Give me some time to blow the man down."_**

We were both going strong still, neither of us ready to stop. Never in a million years, would I have thought I'd be doing this. Well, maybe not a million…

**  
**


	3. Call me when you're sober

**Disclaimer:** Ok, so I called up Disney today, and was like, "Get me Gore! The Sadist who enjoys killing Jack Sparrow off!" They said they were to insulted to connect me, so they hung up. Maybe you'll have better luck, just leave the sadist part out. After all, he's amazing at his job, I just don't agree with his choices. So, alas, I own nothing…not yet.

3 reviews total! YAY! Seriously, that actually makes me happy!

**Eternal Silver Flame  
Love Your Shotgun**

Luvs, this 'uns for yous!

-----------------------------------

**_"…torture is torture and humiliation is humiliation only when you choose to suffer." –Choke, by Chuck Palahniuk_**

------------------------------------

Needless to say, I woke up the next morning more confused then a panda in a kangaroo pouch. Yeah, it was just like that.

I shook my head, but only felt more pain. "Oww, dear sweet 6lbs 8 ounce baby Jesus…" I mumbled, trying to refrain from moving.

I heard mumbling then, very close by mumbling, something incoherent along the lines of, "Sense…you're…not makin' none…" With a few mumble mumbles in there. Wait? Why was said mumbling so close? Why was I so warm? Uh oh.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around. Ok, here's what I observed, I had my clothes on – Thank goodness. Means I didn't have any tequila. Two, I was on the floor, and three, I was sprawled across someone.

"Ahh!" I let out a little scream, and pushed off strange pillow person that I was laid across. I sat up on the floor, as he sat up. Then I remembered last night…well, up to a certain point. We were still drinking when we got to 'Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum' but I believe that's as much as I was ever going to process.

"Well 'Ello…" Captain Jack Sparrow mumbled, as he sat up, and rubbed his head.

I stared, and looked around. We were in some sort of cabin, and I'd seen enough pirate movies to guess it was on a ship. Most likely his, except, not in his room. We were laying right next to a table, and only a few chairs, no windows. "Where are we?"

He looked around, and seemed surprised himself, "I'm hoping we're in one of me offices."

"Your offices?"

"Fancy term for room wiv tables an' chairs…used on occaision to settle matters, ones that won't be worked out well in my own personal cabin."

I think I just blinked a few times.

"Do you…do you remember last night? At all?" I asked, nervously. I had woken up wearing all my clothes, except I'd lost my shoes somewhere. I spotted them under the table eventually.

"Uh…why yes. You offered to take me upstairs, I said how about me cabin, you agreed as easily as I should have expected and then we-" I reached over and smacked him on the arm, and he laughed.

"Seriously, Captain."

He just blinked a few times.

"I guess ye can jus' call me Jack. Well, no…maybe not. I dunno, I'll have ter think it over…"

"Ok, I made the choice for you, Jack, do you remember last night? I mean, seriously?"

"What, my story isn't believable?" He spoke with his hands, and I just smiled.

"You don't remember either. I don't believe your crew is going to be able to tell us." I looked around for my precious bag, and found it near the shoes. Ok, that was lucky.

"Aye, let's play a game." He stood up, and gave me his hand.

"That's what started this." I said, taking his hand, standing up, and facing him. I crossed my arms and cocked my head to the side as I spoke.

"Aye, so…wait! Look over there…" I turned to see nothing, and just as I turned my head back and started to say, "Wha-" His lips cut me off.

"Mmphf!"I cried, and pushed him off me.

Later on, ok, at exactly that moment, I'd admit to myself that it wasn't the worst thing in the world.

He smiled, satisfied. "Come on, you enjoyed it. How about we change your position on me ship to Captains persona-"

"Do you, like, enjoy being slapped? You stop right there, ok? A kiss is innocent enough, but you keep on talkin' then they'll be trouble."

"I feel like that's a threat."

"Rightly so!" I said, as I crawled under the table for my things.

"Ok, new game then. We make up a story for what happened last night."

"Please, just stop talking, all your jibber jabber and lip movement," I paused and laughed, "Are just making my headache worse. Tell me you don't have one?"

"Eh." He just shrugged his shoulders. "I've another brilliant idea though."

"Well, if it's an idea of yours, I'm sure it'll be anything but."

"Ah, well, I'll take that complement, and pretend you meant it."

"But-"

"Well, that's just how my mind works. Come on, let's put your stuff in me cabin, an' then I'll fix ya." I glared and made like I was going to hit him again. "No, no!" He put his hands up in defense "Not like that…unless of course…" Noticing the look in my eye, he sighed. "Let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After viewing his magnificent cabin, briefly, for he said he wanted me to see it in the 'Proper' tour, we headed off the ship to the docks. The town was emptier then it had been last night, and when I'd asked the Captain what time it was, he said something about 6:30, and that the sun had just risen. I hate sunrises, and 6:30s, ew, sleep is much better. And I wanted nothing but sleep, thanks to this headache. I hoped he had something amazing planned.

A ship that had been docked nearby had just set sail, and a few people were mulling around, most saying farewell to people. Probably goodbyes to temporary loves, it's kind of funny, but who invented the one nightstand? They've been forgotten, but there practice hasn't. Unless their name was like, one nightstand or something.

We walked down the dock that was deserted, as Jack explained that his crew, if not on watch, usually slept, or passed out, around town. We wouldn't be setting sail until sunset, so most would sleep in late, and just enjoy the day, until it was time to restock.

"Why would you wait until sunset to leave? I mean, if the nightlife is the benefit of this place, then it's just a tease to leave at sunset. And I take it-"

He looked at me, and sighed, "Sunset is when the tide goes out, we weren't planning on leaving until late tonight, with the incoming tide, but now, we've got a purpose and my men don't mind givin' up an hour with their lasses to get some gold."

Oh, the gold. Silly me, I'd forgotten about it for awhile there.

He sort of looked at me funny. "You didn't think that the nightlife was the only life, right? I mean, this is Tortuga, it's the town of-"

"Don't, really, that's ok. Forgive me for being so naïve." I said sarcastically, walking ahead of him.

"Where ya goin'?" He asked suddenly. I noticed he'd stopped walking. I turned and walked back to him, "Well, isn't this miracle cure of yours in your magical town?"

"Did I call it magical?" He asked suddenly, then nodded, "It is in town. Anyways, can you swim?" I looked at him funny. "Duh, of course I can swim. In fact, where I come from, I can do much more then swim."

"Aye, I'm sure ye can." And with that, he grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me off the dock, into the Caribbean waters.


	4. Petrified

So I made myself this smoothie, because I wasn't feeling so well. I put in everything I thought would taste good. You know, I thought of what tastes good, not what tastes good when put together. Soooo Chocolate, blueberries, orange juice, anddddd some ice cream…well it was interesting. Let's call it inspiring, and you can thank my wonderful smoothie skills for this chapter. Otherwise I'd be lying on the floor wishin' I were lying in my bed. Don't ask, I think I'm way too sick….

Thanks to all of my reviews! Seriously, you guys are like, too cool. Should I say, like, as like, every other word? Chyeah!

Sorry it's not as…up to par as should be…I'm feeling a little sick, but I wanted to deliver. Hope you enjoy…**Oh, any ideas? Suggest them, please!**

**Disclaimer:** I tried calling Gore again, I even sent him one of those bears, you know, the ones that hug you. Well, apparently, those guys can't see too well in their little suits. And since Gore was on set filming, the bear had to walk down a dock to get to him. All the tea in China couldn't make that possible for this bear. So Gore was only angrier when a soggy bear tried to hug him. Hope he doesn't take it out on Jack in the next movie. Ah, but what more can they do to him? He WAS eaten by a squid. What a way to go…So yes, I do own nothing.

-----------------------------------

**There are people who put their dreams in a little box and say, "Yes, I've got dreams, of course I've go dreams." Then they put the box away and bring it out once in awhile to look in it, and yep, they're still there. These are great dreams, but they never even get out of the box. It takes an uncommon amount of guts to put your dreams on the line, to hold them up and say, "How good or how bad am I?" That's where courage comes in.** -Erma Louise Bombeck

------------------------------------

Jack stared down at me as I broke the surface, gasping for air. "Oh, don't worry about me! The water broke my fall!" To myself I mumbled, "Ya jackass."

"Wha' was that last part, milady?" He asked, looking down at me, grinning. He was enjoying this far too much. If I could, I'd somehow get up there and pull him in.

It turns out I didn't need magical powers to do so, because our dear Captain was laughing so hard, he lost his own balance, and fell into the waters with me. My turn to laugh!

He came up for air and glared at me, "Oh, you think you're somethin' special, don't you? Look at me, I can laugh at Captain Jack!"

"Well, if that makes me special, then yes."

He made and annoyed noise, "You ever try being humble?"

"Humble? What's that? The new perfume by Chanel?" I started laughing obnoxiously at myself, as I started swimming towards the beach.

"What's Chanel?" He asked, following me. Oh, right, I forgot that a pirate probably wouldn't know too much about that. Instead I replied with, "While it was low of your to do so, pushing me in might have helped my headache."

He ignored me and started to swim faster. "Oh, a racer!" I said, speeding up.

I was trying so hard to beat him in the race to the shore; I had realized I had beached myself where it was shallow. Again, he stood on the sand, laughing at me.

"Why is it, that every time I amuse you, you're the one on solid ground?"

"Is a wooden dock solid ground?" He let out another obnoxious laugh. I guess I was making a big fool of myself.

"What now, Sparrow?"

He abruptly stopped laughing, and stared at me, "Ye better enjoy makin' yer comments about me name while ye can, it's Captain Sparrow, alright? Whys that so hard?"

I stood up and walked towards him, "I'm not on your ship, MATE," I added, "And I haven't seen you sailing said ship, alright?" I felt smooth right now, and I shouldn't, really, I shouldn't.

"Do you know what you're dealing wiv?" He walked closer to me, making me nervous. Oh, let's count the reasons for that…

"Seriously, do ye?" I took a nervous step backwards, "Maybe."

"No, you really don't, I can tell. You're so…behind the times."

Oh my gosh, was he kidding? I didn't know what to say, because part of me was laughing so hard I thought I might pee myself, (well, it wasn't that funny, but I needed a bathroom) and another part was a little nervous that I crossed a line. He took another step foreword, bigger then my step back, making us face to face. Literally.

"Well, I-I think that you should not…ah…overestimate me…er…what I meant to say is, underestimate me, yet overestimate…eh, mate?" I added nervously.

He grabbed my wrist, and smiled, "Let's go into town an' find ye some dry clothes."

"You mean, clothes that are with the times?"

Jack turned and studied me for a second. "Well, not that I don't agree wiv those clothes on you! Tha's not the message at all, now is it! Nay, I just don't think everyone else is as…ah…satisfied as ol' Jack 'ere."

"I've a question," I said, as we continued walking, "Why can't I call you Sparrow, but you can call yourself ol' Jack 'ere?"'

"Ol' Jack 'ere?" I added the 'ere just to annoy him, but it was lost on this man. "When did I say all that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, if we're going clothing shopping, feel free to pay, but I'm choosing what I wear."

"No deal!" He pulled me into a shop called 'The Practical Pig' with dusty windows, and graying dressing hanging in them.

"This place doesn't look open, Jack."

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me funny, as we walked into the open door.

"Sorry, I meant Captain Jack."

"Well I assumed that, I meant, why do ye think it's closed?"

"Uhm, hello?"

He cocked his head to the side, "Hello?"

I laughed, "Are we robbing this place? I mean, where is everyone?" He led me in an open room, where there were empty tables and chairs.

"You're nosey, calm yerelf, ay?"

"Aye, Aye!" I again, rolled my eyes, whom was I kidding? I was with a lunatic, a raving mad lunatic, who thought we were in a clothing shop. I was depending on him to get me my treasure? This was ridiculous! I should just turn around right now, and forget him and his ship completely. Find a way back to my time, or maybe a stable Captain with a-

"'ere we are!" Just then, he opened a set of double doors into a large room, filled with clothes laid out on about 4 separate tables, and some selves and hangers in the back. "Ye doubted me, didn't ye?" He turned to me.

"Nay!" I said, mimicking him. "Are you planning on stealing this stuff, or paying for it?"

"Ye'll be getting' yer clothes either way, so does it matter?"

I sighed, "Nay." I said again.

"Your pirate slang is brilliant, keep it up."

I turned to him, "What's that?"

"Ye should try talkin' like a pirate more. No one'll understand ye wiv yer language."

"Arr, well ye seem ter be able ter jus' fine!" I said, in my best pirate voice.

"I'm jus' amazin' like that. Now go on, fix yerself up wiv somethin' alrigh? There's dressin' rooms…well let's pretend there are none, and ye let me be the mirror?"

"What are you talking about, I can't see myself in you?" I paused, "Oh, wait…" He just looked concerned.

I found some maroon britches, brown boots, and a white tunic, but I felt I needed something else. I kept looking until I found a maroon vest to match. I wasn't sure how my clothing choices were, I mean, was I up to date at all?

"Ok…this is what I found…" I said, handing it to him, unsure of whether or not I was wack.

"Ye best try it on, I ain't payin' fer it if it won't be fittin'." He had a point, I didn't know how close the sizes were.

"I'm not trying it on your way!"

He sighed, "Fine! You be that way! There's a room over there, hurry along! If I'm not getting' anythin' outta this, I want ter leave."

"Hey, you're getting something out of this!" I smiled.

"Oh, really now?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes! Me, in beautiful clothes! Won't you feel good about yourself?"

He let out an annoyed growl, "Go change, now!"

I laughed, and ran into the empty room. The clothes all fit perfectly, with my luck, so I kept them on. "Ye done yet?"

"Yes, yes! Oh, dear me, you are annoying! You're like a 5 year old brontosaurus."

"A wha'?" He asked, as I walked outta the room. "Ye look like a pirate! Perfect, milady, now, let's go! Unless ye want ta-"

"Stop there, you…man…womanizer…you!"

"I'm a what now? Ye best stop insultin' me, especially with words that I don't know."

"Where do we pay?" I asked, ignoring his last request.

"'Ere, gimme yer old clothes."

"Left them in that room, sorry, here I'll go get them."

So, Jack Sparrow is a bizarre man, no? I came back from the room, and he was gone! This was all to weird, I was so confused. Where was the owner of this shop? Why was no one else here? Where did Jack run off too, did he leave me to take the blame? I decided not to find out, so I threw my old clothes in a pile on the floor, and ran out the way I came.

I came out onto the street, and walked as if I had a purpose, to where, I didn't know. I was partly so nervous about just stealing these clothes that I didn't look about me. I didn't take notice to any of the streets I was going down, or any of the faces that were passing me. I just was glad no one was obviously following me. I think I felt like, hey, if I can't make eye contact with you, you're not real! Right?

Wrong.

I had walked for about 5 minutes, until I felt I was safe, and I stopped to take a look at my surroundings. No doubt I was lost.

Wait a tick…Jack was ditching me! He had said earlier that his crew didn't mind leavin' a little bit earlier for some treasure. I have the map, on his boat, and he was nowhere to be found. He's not that smart, is he? After all, he thinks the secret to the treasure is in my head…unless he has sources.

After all, he had heard of the treasure before, obviously, he'd been searching for it too. So if it was famous, then of course, someone else had to know about it. Perhaps the original map maker!

But no, ok, no, Jack wouldn't ditch me here. He wouldn't just…take off, and leave, right? He needs me, for all he knows, and besides, I gave him the info. Pirate or no, he wouldn't just leave a girl like me…all alone…on the streets of Tortuga…the infamous pirate town.

How could he have had time to plan all of this, anyways? I mean, I was with him, drinking all night? Then again, he had found a chance to tell his crew we'd be leaving earlier then planned. When had he done that? Maybe he hadn't maybe he…

Ok, whom am I kidding? The bloody…jerk…ditched me! And I thought Raymond was bad news.

Never trust a sparrow.

--------------------------------------

I made my way back down to the docks, which, in this town, were not hard to find from where I was. The Black Pearl was still there, surprisingly, but where was her captain? Why hadn't he weighed anchor and that whole bit already? If he was planning on leaving me behind, he should have done so already.

I knew he wasn't smart enough!

"Well, look who conveniently decided to show up!" I turned and found Jack Sparrow himself, standing on the dock, staring at me. I was ready to punch him in the arm, but noticed the anger in his voice before I could.

"Why do YOU look angry, Captain? You left me! You ditched me in the Pudgy Pig, or whatever it was! You ran off! For all I knew, you set sail without me, and left me here! You never ever gave me weapons! What if something-" I was silenced when he put his hand over my mouth.

"Ye can shut up now, I get it. Yewere worried about me." I shook my head, but he was literally holding my face. I grabbed his arm with my hand, but he took them both in one smooth motion, holding one in each hand. "Ye ran away from me, remember? I turn my back fer one second-"

"You bloody liar!"

"Yer mouth doesn't appeal to ye!" He said, pulling me flush against him, "Now yer goin' ter listen to me story, savvy? I was waitin' fer ye down the street, thinkin' "oh, she's a bright lass" me first mistake, "she'll think to look down 'ere." I look away fer one measly second, and yer gone. Explain that?"

"Let go of me!" I yelled, trying to push him off of him, but his grip only tightened, "I don't go shopping, understand! Ye don't get it, I'm a pirate, it's not what I do. So I left, ye should consider yerself lucky we got that far! An' then, after all I do, provide you a shelter, ay, you go an' have the nerve to yell at me! Tha's not goin' ter be goin' over big, got it?"

"Your hospitality will be repaid when I hand you the treasure!" I snapped.

"Well I need some kind of payment now!"


	5. We're just friends

**Disclaimer: I may ownnnn you and your mama at basketball, but I do not own pirates in any way**

**Ok, so thank you thank you thank you! Like, a gagillion times! Ahaha, I love and respect all of you reviewers. **

But I need some help! I need ideas for this story…and well; my other is on pause right now, due to the fact that my inspiration completely disappeared. Help?

**-------------------------------  
**

**The time we kill****  
****Keeps us alive****  
**-Rise Against

-------------------------------------

"Payment? Uh…how about payback?"

"Wait, what? Payback…for what?" He loosened his grip a bit.

"For pushing me off the dock." I tried, shrugging. _'Keep talking, that's right…'_

"Well I fell in too, ye know."

"Yeah, yeah, but that was your own fault, no one made you laugh. And if you hadn't pushed me in, in the first pla-"

"Look, just say 'Captain Jack Sparrow is the greatest in all the world, and the Black Pearl is the Queen of the Seas.' Ok? Then ye can shut up."

"What kind of payment is that?" Oh, how different our times really were.

"Oh, would ye like me ter revert back te me other ideas? Cuz I've got them loaded and ready."

"Ew! No! Ok…jacksparrowblackperalreallyreallyridiculouslygoodlooking."

"AhhWhaa? Tha' din' sound very good…Try it again."

"Ugh, you are the most infuriating, most frustrating, most-"

"Aye, I'm a pirate…ye seemed ok wiv that last nigh'. Now I'm not going te ask ye again, say it, or else I'll think of another form of payment."

"As if you haven't already fantasized about it! Well, at least I can live with knowing it'll all remain in your head. Ah yes, you'll get none of this! What comfort comes from that! It makes saying it much easier."

"Wait, wha'? Sayin-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow is the greatest in all the WORLD! Annnnnnd THE one, and THE only Black Pearl, well she JUST SO HAPPENS to be the QUEEN, not princess, not duchess, no, no no, QUEEN, of the seas! ALL OF THEM! La! That was fun, now what say we go get a real tour of this here ship?"

He just stared at me, scowling, crossing his arms. "What? I said it, and then some, can't say I didn't do what you wanted."

He rolled his eyes, "Shoulda asked fer the other kind of payment….aye…" He mumbled to himself, leading me down the dock. I kept a few feet away, so he wouldn't try and repeat this mornings actions.

Part of me was getting anxious now; I couldn't wait until we were finally out on Open Water. This little trip of mine is turning out just fine, and dandy. I'm glad Jack is helping me, I feel like he might be different from all the other pirates. But I'm always doing this, making judgments before I truly know the person. Just like with that Ellen girl, whom I assumed was _soooo _awesome, and then she tried to push me down the stairs in 9th grade. Well, she got hers.

Wait, I need to breathe, and forget all that. Ellen isn't even BORN yet! Amen to that, I have no past! Well, wait, I have a past, just…one in my head. Right?

"Ah! Hey Captain, wait up!" I called, running to catch up.

"So what can ye do on me ship?"

"Ahh…uhm…I can stare at her, and I can appraise her value, you know? I can guess how much she costs. I can probably dance, most likely talk, oh and maybe I can even…dare I say it….drink?" I was being sarcastic, but I had been wondering what his answer to that would be.

"Uh, how about no?" He led me onto the ship.

"Hey Jacky, I've a question, how famous do you have to be to be assonated instead of murdered?"

"Dun call me tha'! An', Wha'? Oh, I don't know!"

"Ok, well, do bald men wash their hair with soap or shampoo?"

"What does that have to do with my ship?"

"Nothing. How come you drive on a parkway, but park on a parkway? Or when you send something by ship, it's cargo, but by car, it's a shipment?"

"Do ye ever shut up?" He turned and yelled at me.

"Oh…. no." I said, trying my best to keep a straight face. It wasn't payback, but it was funny, watching him get so mad.

"Lass, ye've got to just…shut up! Please?" He finally asked.

"What are you going to do to make me?"

"Well," He said, teasing, "I can bloody well throw ye in the brig…or would ye prefer to be hung by yer lil toes there? Ye can pick!"

I huffed, and crossed my arms, "Just trying to have fun, I thought that you pirates knew all about that."

"Oh, come on, that's not fair at all."

"Why's that?"

"Ye were bein' annoyin'."

"Not _myyy_ fault you didn't know the answers to my questions!"

"I dun even know what a car is!"

I laughed, and smiled, "Ok, maybe I am giving you a hard time. But I was only goofin' around…" He seemed utterly annoyed, so I took his arm, "Come on, and show me the galley!"

He brightened at my sudden show of affection, "Well then lass, right this way."

--------------

We walked through the galley, through the mess, and he even had us crawl so I could see under the helm. He explained that if ever he couldn't steer from up on deck, he could crawl down here and do it. I'd have to remember that one.

"Now, this is the crew's quarters…. it's as clean as they want it to be, quite lovely, no?"

I laughed, as I noticed a few men snoring on their hammocks still.

"So, Jack, I'm guessing you know all about the whole 'Red sunset at night, Sailors delight; Red sunrise morning, Sailors warning. Right?"

"Ah, yes, I do."

"Ok, well I get that in the morning, if it's a red sunrise, it means bad weather. But red sunset?"

"It has somethin' to do wiv dust, which you can only see whilst on land. If ye 'ave yer red sunset, it means dry days ahead."

I was taken aback; I think I needed to stop making so many assumptions. He read my mind.

"What? You think all this time on the sea has only taught me how to woo women and plunder, pillage, and loot?"

I laughed, "Well, uhm, duh?"

"Captain!" Jack and I looked to see a crewmember just walking back into the room. He had long blonde hair, and typical piratical gear on. "Who's this lovely lady?"

"Oh, 'ello there, Uh, Miss Persephone, this here is Luke…or Proper Tom, if ye like. Might be A E-"

"Jack! Thank you very much, but I'll make my own assumptions!" I said, knowing full well what he was getting at. "Hi there, Luke."

"Nice to meet you miss," He took my hand and kissed it, causing me to blush. Oh, in all my years, a kiss on the hand! One never gets tired of that. Uhm, do they?

Jack noticed my sudden red cheeks, and took my hand, "Well, there ye go Perce, a new friend…someone to share all the latest gossip wiv. Come on, I haven't shown you the brig."

Oh, foreshadowing, Captain Sparrow?

To spite Jack, I looked back at the smiling Luke, "Why don't we catch up later, Sir Luke? Get to know each other?"

Jack pulled me down a flight of stairs, into a dark, smelly place. Reminded me of a Denny's dumpster on Tuesday nights. "I've many definitions for the whole getting' to know someone, and I'm not about to let you learn any of them with that Proper Tom there."

"Well, you've your judgments, and I've mine. Besides you can't control me."

"Captain!" He said, as he took a match and lit a nearby lantern.

"Is that your answer to everything?"

"Yep!"

"And does it honestly work to get you out of things?"

He seemed to think about it, "Aye! Now, come check out the brig."

-------

Classic moves, well, I don't know if they're classic here yet, but Jack Sparrow had them. He ended his tour of his fabulous ship in none other then his bedroom. It was just as I had imagined, or briefly glimpsed at earlier today. He had it kept…as nice as I kept my bedroom at age 16. And in all fairness, he might have the mentality of a 16 year old, or maybe a 7 year old. Either way, I was no one to judge the cleanliness of his cabin.

On a desk in the middle of the room were maps, and empty rum bottles. It reminded me of my own map, and I quickly glanced to see if it was still in my bag. Luckily it was, along with the diary of that girl. I'd have to remember to check it out sometime.

"So…well, why don't you just make yerself comfortable, savvy? I'll be back later on."

"Wait, what?" With that, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

What? No moves? No, 'Oh look where we happen to be! Let's not waste our luck!' No, none of that. This was odd, odd indeed. I had to admit, I was kind of put out by it, I thought he'd at least try something! What, wasn't I good enough for him? Hmph! Well, fine, so be it. He's a pirate anyways. I've been on the ride at Disney; I know he's probably been with all those different girls. Disgusting girls.

Well so be it then! I didn't need him one little bit, nope. No way, what? I'm not talking myself out of this, because I'm in nothing in the first place! I'm not attracted to this man, no I'm not. Not In one-way. It just so happens that he's my first, and only friend in this place so far. Well, ok, friends…simply friends…. but still, not even one wink? I can't even flatter myself anymore!

I made myself comfortable on the unmade bed, but not before making it. I laughed to myself, thinking about how it wasn't last night that he slept in there. I pulled the girl, Emily's, diary out of the bag, and started reading….

_ Well, diary, I've come to the realization that I do indeed love David. But what am I to do about it? He's all wrapped up in his work, and improving himself. So much so that he can't even look at me. But if I must, I feel like he is looking at me. I know, I make no sense, but there are moments, when I will be staring at him, and even though his eyes do not meet mine, he is still looking._

_Some people believe it is possible to truly see with your heart. That when you close your eyes, only then, are when you really looking around for the first time. Is this a secret my dear David has known all along? _

_As I grow, I get only more and more confused about my life. Time has made my heart colder then I wish it to be, but only because my dreams seem so out of reach. I feel as though everyone knows my future but me, that David will never come out and admit his love for me, and that my father is hiding this immense secret from me. A secret that only grows, more and more, and hides itself away with each new day. I've been dying for a change, and I can only sit here at night, writing to you, and hope it will come. Every time I see that moon, and a new ship in port, a part of me thinks it's all going to change._

_But I suppose, if I am to grow up, I've got to stop looking out that window, shan't I?_

_As Always,_

_Emily_


	6. Beast Of Burden

SO-so-so Sorry! SCHOOL HAPPENED. Ewck. I mean, so much work. But it's where I learn to improve my skills in doing stuff like this, eh?** Ok, here's a note…for my other story? I need help with that.** Any takers? Let me know.

Thanks for all your reviews, and ideas. I'm thinking them all over.

**Disclaimer: My hips don't lie son, and they say I OWN NOTHING.**

--------0

**Tonight the hills are watching her as she runs towards the sea.  
Yeah, she runs so she'll be free.  
And of all the friends and enemies she's made along the way,  
They are nowhere in her thoughts as she dives beneath the waves.**

**---The Presets; Girl & the Sea**

---------------0

I guess I fell asleep whilst reading this boring little diary of Emily's, because the next thing I

heard was a pounding on the door. Quickly, I threw the book back into the bag, and ran to open the door. When

I did so, a short man with blonde hair was looking at me funny. 'He must be one of Jack's crew members' I thought to myself.

"Erm…'ello!"

"…Where be Captain?" He asked, obviously surprised by me.

"You tell me, sir."

"Just tell him…. wait, who are you?" This articulate man asked of me, and I shrugged.

"The amazing Persephone, at your service. And you?"

"Jessica Gerald, professional butt kisser."

Ok, he didn't really say that, but can you imagine if he did?

"Jessica Gerald, and Miss Amazing, if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him? I've some good news

he'll be wanting to hear." With that, the short man turned and walked away. I sighed at the awkward

moment. When I was little my brothers' friends would come over and get drunk, sometimes they'd knock on my

door looking for this or that. It was always so weird when they realized that no, I was not in fact Disney world, and I was not planning on giving them free

churros. They were weird, but I'd been there. I watched him leave, and stood in the doorway, wrapped again in my own thoughts. Who was this Emily? Ah, well, I could safely say that Emily made my time traveling necklace and gave it to David who obviously didn't use it too wisely. Oh, but what were those words? He said something in the letter, about being protected. Protected by what exactly? Oh headaches, you love me, don't you?

Shaking my head, I turned back around to the room and decided to read a bit more, but before I made it back to my reading rainbow, mysterious captain person came bursting in. So maybe I had been mad at him for not hitting on me, but maybe it was for the best, eh? I think it's time that Percy starts acting more like a pirate. After all, I can't do that at home, and I have to if I want to survive. Uhm, hello? Pirate ship anyone?

"Oh look at you. Sitting around my cabin all day, like there's nothing better to do."

I raised my eyebrows, "Uhm…"

"Nevermind…"

"You're being weird. But then again, how would I know what was weird for you? I mean, I've not even known your for 24 hours. Whatever, anyways, some dude was here for you. Jessica Gerald?"

"Oh! Aye! Ay! Aye!"

"Yeah! Ah-hah. Boo weird noises, Hooray beer!"

He looked at me funny. Oh, right, no redstripe commercials back here. Now I look crazy.

"You don't do a good job of making sense. Where'd you say you're from again."

"Ah, I didn't. Now, tell me about this Jessica fellow."

"It's not a he, first off, well, it is a he, he just thinks he's a girl…very troubling childhood." He shook his head.

"Oh, so you can relate?"

"To a troubled childhood?"

"No, to thinking you're a girl."

He chuckled, "Well I best be goin' to find him."

"Wait, stop leaving me! " Wait, that's totally clingy, ew. "What I meant was, give me something to do, come on. That way…That way, in case there IS no treasure, I'll have paid my way somehow."

"I've two initial responses to that. One is, What the bloody hell do you mean no treasure? And two is, there's more then one way to pay me."

"Oh gross, you gross….pirate."

"That's my line."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You blame me for something, then I fall back on the excuse that I'm simply a pirate, and you can't expect better from me."

"Either way, that's gross."

"Most pirates are worse." I laughed this time.

"So you're saying I should be thankful?" I asked.

"Aye, now what did you mean about there not being treasure?"

"Well…" He looked at me suspiciously, "It' just…"

"Out wiv it, Persephone."

"It's just, nothing permanent, right?" I was thinking about how old this map really was, and didn't quite know if it was accurate. I knew I had to keep reading this diary if I wanted to find more out. But the diary was my backup. If he planned on ousting me, I had that to hold over his head. I wasn't so trusting, not as much as I acted, not really.

"Forget it, I'm just saying."

He eyed me, "You best be. Fine, you can come with me to see Jessica Gerald. HeShe is a major suck up."

"Really?" I laughed at myself; I was so good at predicting these things.

-----------0

A/N I know it's short, but I've a much longer one coming out later on tonight, so just you wait! Hah.


	7. Write This Down

I told you I'd be back with long ness…enjoy!

**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer when you're not looking.**

(seriously though, I own nothing)

--------------0

**Know **

Know that **what needs to be done will be done.** Know that **even in sorrow there is goodness.**

Know that **there is more, much more, than your mind can ever explain**, and **it is beautiful beyond all telling**. Know that **there is a purpose behind every glimmer of desire.  
**  
Know that **there is a solid and navigable connection to the reality of whatever you may imagine.** Know **that what you seek with sincerity and passion, you will reach.  
**  
Know that** what you give expands with the giving, and comes back to you stronger than ever. **Know that **all is as it is meant to be, and the possibilities continue to expand and evolve.  
**  
Know that **every energy is focused on this now moment.** And know that **abundance has no beginning or end.  
**  
Know that **the miracle is not something outside of you. The miracle is that you know. **

-Ralph Marston

-----------0

Jessica Gerald was sitting in a hammock that Jack so rudely tipped over when we walked into his/hers cabin. "Oi!" He cried, as he fell.

'Oi, one of the words I would be adding to my vocabulary,' I couldn't help but thinking.

"Jessica! Didn't know where ye went off to last night."

"No offense Captain, but did you know where anyone went off to last night?"

They laughed, "Good to see you've made it back in time for our new expedition, ay?"

"Yes sir, but first I'd like to know who the pretty lass was that opened the door to your quarters this morning was."

Jack gestured to me grandly, "This here is Persephone Hart, and she's the ships new lucky charm."

"Lucky-" I tried to say, confused, but Jack kept talking.

"In fact, I'm almost positive this one'll be leading us to more gold then any of your stories have told of."

I was still confused but I played along, and just smiled. Come to think of it, being introduced as a lucky charm didn't suck so badly. Better then wench, whore, or you know, hobag. Well, they probably wouldn't call me that anyways, but you know, things like Smelly Pirate Hooker, and all that.

"Lass, it's lovely to be introduced again." He leaned in and winked, as he whispered, "In all honesty, I just wanted to see what he introduced you as. No offense miss."

Jack wasn't one to miss a beat, "No, Mr. Jessica, this isn't one of the lasses I'm teachin' how to tie knots, she's a genuine, and so far, non knot learning type."

Jessica and I looked at each other, both wondering weather or not he had just made any sense.

"Uh…yeah." I said, he nudged me in the shoulder.

"I know you're a bit slow, milady, but it was a compliment."

"'Tis true!" Jessica added, "Many women can't resist a good knot tying lesson from the Captain." Satisfied, Jack put his arm around my shoulder.

I swear! Do all pirates, no, all men; have one thing on their mind?

"I assure you all, " I glared at Jack, and removed his hand, "I've no interest in learning how to tie your little tiny knots." Jessica was the only one to laugh at this with me, Jack only seemed mad.

"Back to the matter at hand Jessica, What's your news?"

"Recall Black Bellard?"

"Black Bellard? I know of him!" I exclaimed without thinking. I had read a book about him last month. Both men stared at me, Jack smiling, "I'm impressed, tell me what ye know 'bout 'im?"

What do I tell him? I only know how he died and such, and it's probably not a good idea to be telling these guys about that, now is it? "It's just that…he's famous for his life. How he escaped the noose and all."

Jessica laughed, "No offense intend, lass, but everyone knows that. It's nothing to write too far home about."

Jack on the other hand, was waiting for more. "Go on…"

"The rope broke when they pulled open the hatch, and he survived somehow. The monks believed it was a miracle, so they took care of him. Eventually he left the monks to pursue further his career in pirating. Captain of the Silver Lining after that event, he became very wealthy. Wealthy enough to accept the Governors request for him to quite the job and receive a pardon. I heard he retired to Cuba, where he…." Lived until he died with a wife and 3 kids, I almost added.

"I didn't know that last bit lass!" Jack exclaimed, as if I'd impressed him somehow.

"How did ye know that? I only heard of his retirement this morning!" Jessica said, somewhat angry with me now. Jack did that whole puppy dog thing, where he tilted his head to one side, and I felt a little part of me melt. He was not sore on the eyes, and when he did stuff like that, I could only remember my two favorite things. Puppies and the oh-s-good looking men back home. But this was a new ballpark, for now, we'd keep it to looking, and not touching. Right?

"I just…sort of…heard talk on the street. There was a point where I didn't know where I was and I-"

"Yer rambling luv." Jack said. I was tired of Luv, milady, and lass.

"It's Miss Hart." I said, a bit snootily.

"Aw, come on then." He prodded, taking my hand.

I sighed, "Fine…Percy."

"There, not so hard now, is it? Well Jessica, unless you've any other news, this little charm of mine and I are going to go get some food. Unless you wanna learn the knots now?"

Every time he starts acting nice, he has to through a line in like that. This time I just laughed, "Actions speak louder then words." Was all I said to him, thinking that I didn't have to reply to every come on, but what mattered was that I wasn't learning how to tie knots.

We walked out of the room towards the galley, "Food?" I exclaimed, "For real! Oh man, get some!" I said, racing ahead of him, but was held in place. He had grabbed me with both of his hands around my waist. This is awkward.

"Come on, dude, let me go! Food! I'm raging for some junk so bad, my speech isn't making any sense."

But he didn't let go, "Now come on, what's this about?"

I stopped fidgeting and he grabbed me by the shoulders, spinning me so I was facing him. "Eh?"

"Now, I understand that Aye, we were separated for a bit today. But ye couldn't ah known about Black Bellard."

I laughed nervously, "Oh Jack, you…silly…" I said, swating his jacket, trying for a little distraction.

He wasn't buying it.

"I just…oh you know how these things work. Someone spreads a rumor in one town. Someone else spreads another….this on just happened to be right. Savvy?" I raised my eyebrows and tried to look cute.

"This be a ship full of pirate, as you are well aware, and every last one of them is a liar. They'll lie about the sun in the middle of the night, they'll even lie about the decks of me ship if they feel it. But lying to their Captain is somthin' they know better then to do. So you're going to be telling me the truth…."For effect, I imagine, he added, "Savvy?"

I swallowed and tried prying his arms off of me, "it's just a rumor I heard, that's all Captain, I swear on my stil breathin' mothers grave." Or, you know, unborn.

He narrowed his eyes, "To the brig? Or to me cabin? Choice is yours. The brig may be filthy, but at least it'd help ye make up yer mind a lil quicker. Maybe I'll have-"

"Stop it, ok? You threaten like an urban legend!" I was whining, and I knew it, but I had to think of a story quick.

He looked like he just had and idea. "Well then," He grabbed my arm and pulled, but I stayed where I was.

"NO WAY! You gave me the choice, and I haven't made up my mind. Let go!"

He reached for my other arm, but I smacked him. "Ow!" He yelped, shaking his hand.

'Hmph' I thought to myself. But he had his own thoughts as he fought back, grabbing me by the waste and pulling me through to the galley. The galley? I thought he was taking me to the dudgeon , I mean brig. Same difference.

I breathed a sigh of relief once he put me down finally and I could sit on a bench. There was a bottle of rum on the table, surprising, still a little full. I ignored the fact that I didn't know whose mouth had been on it, and reached for it. He smacked my hand, and it was my turn to shake. To taunt me, I imagine, he took a long sip and sat down next to me.

"You get to watch me eat then, how's that sound?"

"Unfair."

"Well, then you can tell me the truth about how you knew. Starting with where you're really from."

"Nope."

"Want to bet, Miss Hart?"

Instead of replying, I closed my mouth.

"What are ye doing?"

Quickly I said, "Ifiholdmybreathiwon'tbeabletotalkandthennomapnomapmeansnotreasure." I shut my mouth again and breathed through my nose.

"No, no, no good! Don't do that!" I just shook my head to his request. It was getting hard, and I was terrible at this. I knew he'd be the type of person to notice if you were breathing through your nose.

Suddenly, he held my nose closed with one hand, and shoved the rum bottle towards my lips. "There!" He said, as my mouth flew open. I was sputtering, half choking half swallowing the amount of rume he gave me.

"Hah, see, I win. I will always win."

"You didn't win last night!" I argued.

"How would you- Now ye are going to stop this, tell me where ye came from, ye little topic switcher."

"Ye little topic switcher, "I said mimicking him, "At least I'm not an alcoholic!"

He just laughed at this, and suddenly, before I could stop myself, I blurted, "Did you know Captain Morgan died of Alcohol poisoning? Hah, the irony." And that's when he met my eyes with the stare.

I was an idiot, it was true, but you have to understand, when you live in a society that demands perfection, it's different. I'm not used to having to watch what I say. At home, I could speak as freely as I wanted, except, if I said "Any port in the storm" I'd get a few glances. But still, I was an idiot nonetheless. I had just given myself away. Then again…perhaps I had wanted to. I mean, I didn't want to have to keep everything a secret, and Jack was my only friend. It was obvious I wasn't going to come out and say that I was from the future; maybe this was the only way? I subconsciously gave myself away? Was I that dumb?

The price is WRONG Bob, I wasn't. I didn't mean to give myself away, it just happened. I guess deep down though, I know it would have happened sooner or later.

--------------0

After my little blurt, Jack stood up abruptly and pulled me up the stairs by the wrist. I didn't bother fighting him, it was obvious he had me caught. So when we sat down at the table, and I told him I didn't remember where I was from due to a head incident, he didn't believe me.

"Look, a relative of yours, he had this map. And the information, some of it which I only have in here, " I said, emphasizing a finger pointed at my head, "I don't know why, I'm guessing it's this little necklace, but I ended up back here." I pulled out the crystal, and held it out to him, while keeping it on.

He leaned in and studied it, and I felt myself blush when I realized how close we were. It was nervous breathing, as if I were scared he was going to kiss me. A good scared, where I might have hoped he did. I wasn't that innocent, not in my time, I mean a kiss is just a kiss right? I could just lean foreword and-

"It looks familiar." He said as he pulled back, I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

Scientific Fact: Guys and Girls kiss. Kisses can be without meaning. Kisses can be full of meaning. Do you love me? Do I love you? Am I gay? Am I straight? Do I love your mum? Do I like you? Do I care for you? Maybe I hate you? Maybe you hate me? Maybe you feel nothing? Maybe there's nothing to feel?

But the thing is, I had to hold myself back, not that a kiss wasn't innocent or anything. Which I'm sure it would be with him. But it's just…too much right now. Right? Yeah, right. And besides, you kiss guys like Jack, and it changes everything. That's just how it had to be, and I had to remember that. But a part of me felt like there was something else holding me back. A little voice.

Besides, I'm a girl, and I'm going to prove my point to him. I, Percy Hart, will not give into lust.

For now.

NO! Forever, is what I meant.

Luckily, he didn't notice said breath. "Familiar how?" I asked, quickly. I was still amazed that he believed my story.

"Like I've seen it before…I just can't put my finger in it." He chuckled, "I mean on it."

Ew, did he mean what I think he meant? Nah.

"Well, I mean, it did come from your time. Who knows? Guess we'll just find out, won't we?"

"So can I see this map, finally?"

"Yeah," I reached into the bag, keeping the diary out of sight, and pulled out the map.

He studied it, looking serious in thought, and read out loud, "Bushes be big, and bushed be small, the creatures that hide within, take the shape of them all."

"It's gibberish to me, I guess. But I'm thinking that when we get there it'll make more sense."

He ignore me, and mumbled something, "Bloody…. surface…houseman…. kisses…"

"What?" I jumped at the word, thinking about my guilty thoughts; He looked up at me, and shrugged.

"It says here, "Miss me, don't you? Well then, kiss me." I've no idea what that means. Well Percy, looks like we've got a little trip on our hands."

"Yeah, but if we die of starvation, we're going to get nowhere."

I smiled at him, and tugged on his arm, "Food, Captain, pleasseeee?" I cried.

"Alrigh, already…just tell me one thing." He said, standing up, "What happens to me? You know about Captain Morgan's fate, Captain Bellard's…what of Captain Jack Sparrow."

I said, getting serious, "Well, ok, this sounds corny, I know…but I think fate is involved here, because you're the only one I don't know about. I mean, I've been doing research, because all I knew was that your relation held the map. But I know there's more to it."

He studying me, and took my arm, "Aye, to the future!" The brown-eyed pirate captain said, as he led me to the galley.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest," He started singing, "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"

---------0

We had set sail right on time, just as Jack had announced. Later on when I asked him how he managed to let everyone know that we were leaving early only when he'd left me at the dress shop. He was a tricky lil devil, that one.

He even challenged me to a duel, to see if I really knew my stuff. I declined, taunting that I was worried I'd hurt him. But we did end up shooting empty rum barrels off the port side of the ship. I was very pleased with myself and that Captain wasn't too shy to show me off to his crew. I knew to them I looked like a knot tying girl, but I didn't care one bit. I knew who I was, and so did the captain. At this point anyways.

Jack was pleased with my gunslinger skills, but was anxious to see me at a gold old swordfight. I promised him the next day, and that I was too caught up in the excitement of leaving port to possibly think of anything else. He just laughed at my excitement, "And we're not even at open sea yet!" He had said.

And once we were, I could see why it was so loved. After dinner with the crew, where Jack had told everyone that I was an orphan girl looking for a way out of town, I excused myself to get some fresh air.

The sun had set, and a man by the name of was at the helm. He was silent, for reasons jack had told me, that had to do with matters of the tongue. Yuck. I had become used to the silence, besides an occasional squawking, that I hadn't noticed Captain Jack switch places with him.

"Nice night, innit luv?"

"Jeez Jack, I didn't even notice you there!" I turned to him, startled.

"An' how would ye?" He smiled, looking down at his hardworking crew.

"The sea is so different back where I come from."

"That so?" He said, humming; yet I knew he was still listening.

"It's just…the way you get around is different. It's no longer as peaceful. The ships are suddenly called boats, and they're everywhere, and everyone is on them." I shook my head, I had begun thinking that my time sucked, and that was bad. It was my home, and I had to be happy with it. "Either way, I think this is nicer this way. We're the only ship out here. It's nice. I read in a book once, that when they saw a ship coming, they had hours to anticipate its arrival."

"Ah, 'tis true. Unless The Black Pearl be the ship comin' up on ye. You see, the winds can be in your favor, or they cannot. There have been times when the morning watch has seen the sails first, and it was the afternoon watch that fought. "

"That's why it's so different. When you see a boat where I come from, you're on it in 15 minutes. Of course, you're not fighting it…and no one really flies flags. Unless they catch a fish, really. Some people put up-" I shut myself up, I didn't want to mention that people often flew pirate flags for just fun. I noticed his strange look, "people fish allot, where I come from. If they're proud of there fish, they'll hang a flag displaying that fish for all other boats to see. And the boats, well they're much smaller. This ship, well it's the only real ship I've been on, let alone pirate ship. But I think if I ever went back in time, this is exactly where I'd want to be."

He grinned, and handed the helm off to a nearby crewmember. Walking over to me, he looked over the edge at the dark waters. The moon, and some other deck lights, were all we had. The white of the moon covered the entire sea, something, which even at home, had always taken my breath away. "Well then I'm glad I could be here with you."

I turned to him, "ok Captain, I've been honest with you. Now, we're out at sea, nowhere to go, neither of us is leaving anytime soon…Tell me why you really let me come aboard. I mean, there are so many alternatives. So. Why?"

He kept his gaze on the sea, "Sometimes, you just do things, because of a gut instinct or whatnot."

We were silent, until it was I who yawned. "Time fer bed, Aye?" He said, smiling at me.

"Aye, Aye. Where is said bed."

"Let me lead you there."

He led me straight to his room. "ha ha, very funny. Now seriously?"

"I am serious, Miss Hart! With me being the only one knowing where you're from, and that you have the map, I can't exactly lte you near the crew,can I? Plue It's my duty-" I chuckled at the word, "To keep ye safe."

"So do you have another bed in there or something?"

He made a face like he's just eaten catpoop. "You're determined as me, aren't you? You're on the wrong team, luv, honestly. Ye see, one day you will decide that being with me is the-"

"And why would I ever do that?"

His smile grew bigger, "Because you're going to see what's really so irresistible about me."

"While you go be full of yourself, I'll let you in on a secret, you're not the only one who's irresistible. There's a reason I'm not with you, and let's just say that reason is popular demand. My choices are few, you could call me picky. And I assure you, I've picked just about everything I could about you to be wrong."

"Aw, Percy, I've no doubt you're in demand, I can see why you say you…irresistible. But you can't honestly say there's not one thing you're found about me you like."

"Well..."I leaned in towards him, and put my hands on his chest, "You see," I shoved him away, "I like that fact that you're always a gentlemen and intend on letting me have your bed all to myself." I grinned, and picked up my bag and sat on the bed.

He brushed off his shoulders, "Bloody wench, we'll see. But for now, I'm going to go get rum, and guess what? You get none! So hah!"

"Oh you dirty rotten-"

"Pi-"

"PIRATE!" I yelled cutting him off, I loved stealing his thunder. He slammed the door behind him, leaving me alone with enough light to allow me another entry by Emily.

_Dearly beloved, _

_ We are gathered here today to mourn the un-mailed letters and the lonely Decembers. The children ask, does it ever go away? They're asking about heartache and you know better than to lie. So you answer them truthfully, no it doesn't, it doesn't go away. One day you're jumping in puddles and the next thing you know 30 years have passed and you're telling your kids to talk quietly in the library. But no one ever learns anything. Like how to keep breathing when your heart breaks in half._

**I realized I had skipped a few pages, but not enough to be 30 years. Instead of tredding back a few entries, I read on.**

_ I look at my friend Marisa, who's married and is now with child. I'm to be married too, to David finally, but I know this isn't in stone. I look at my mother's miserable life and think about why she survived. Or rather, I ask myself, **how** did she? I know that she had a broken heart too, or hasn't she? Has she lived her life so perfectly that she's never had to experience the broken heart? **It's the heart of the matter, isn't it? It's the heart that matters more.**_

**I didn't understand this issue much, except that dear Emily had an impossibly painful heartache that was just making her life miserable. I continued on…**

_Still no word of my brother, and it just ruins me inside. I understood why he stayed away from home for so long, I knew of his hatred for my parents. But he never hated me, and that's why he came back to see me. And now, it seems he's stopped completely, and I don't know what I've done to cause him to hate me too. It had been so obvious why he felt anger towards my parents, but I think he always loved them. Hate is too strong of a word, yes, now that I think of it. He did love them, just not there ways. I know he wasn't happy to be saying goodbye to them forever, but I know he's finally out where he needs to be. What's good for him, I'm assuming. But why has he left me so completely?_

_Now I'm to loose David too, aren't I? He just arrived back today from his trip to Port Royal, and already I feel he's changed. Does he wish to be a sailor now? A pirate maybe? A privateer? So be it, I'll love him no matter what he wishes to become. Just so long as the circumstances lead him to be with me. That's all I need in this life, he's all I need and I ju-_

The light dimmed out on the lantern, and the moonlight was hardly enough from my position in the bed. I had dropped the book just then, and lost my page. Just when it was getting good. Why was David visiting Port Royal? And who was her brother? Why did he hate his family?

'Emily, you'll be the death of me, and if I'm right, probably the death of another lad as well.' I thought to myself before falling asleep.


	8. The Freak Parade

**Ohh! 2 quotes today! Yeah, for all of you who DIDN'T review. HMPH. To those of you who did, thanks very much!**

Disclaimer: I may not own PotC, but I did just save a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico.

**OH, YEAH. And this is SUPER LONG, so I better get REVIEWS! No flames, please?**

**-----------------------------0**

Well, **hope is an anchor **and **love is a ship:  
Time is the ocean **an' **life is a trip.  
**You don't know where you're goin' till you know where you're at,  
And **if you can't read the stars,** well,** you better have a map:  
A compass** and a** conscience so you don't get lost at sea,  
Around some old lonely island where no one wants to be.**

You'll be there; George Strait

-----------------------------0

_**"He left a corsair's name to other times,  
Linked one virtue to a thousand crimes."**_

_**--Lord Byron**_

---------------------0

"Luv…luv…" A voice was slowly shaking me, calling my name, "Luv.." it sounded more whiney this time. Finally, I shook myself awake, and opened my eyes. Jack stood over me, looking like a child who'd been waiting for hours to go to Toys 'R Us. "Wake uppppp already!"

He was sitting on the bed, staring down at me. I let out a yawn and slowly sat up, "What're…. what are you doing?" I said through a yawn. "Wait, I mean, what is going on?" I was struggling to wake up.

"Ye sleep forever! It's already 8 in the mornin' ye lazy cad!"

I looked at him, insulted in many ways. "That is, by far, the weirdest name I've ever been called! 'Sides, If it's only 8, I'm not getting up yet." I started to lay back down, but he grabbed my shoulders, "Nay, that's not working for me. We need help with the course, so guess who get's to help?"

"…Ah…Mr. Cotton's…Parrot?" He smiled, "Get up already! If ye want this treasure, show yer worth!"

"This from a pirate…" I mumbled.

"I heard that! Now, let's go!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled. I pictured him in a candy store, leading me to the Jaw Breakers or something he desperately wanted. Struggling, I managed to follow him towards the desk in his room. "GIBBS!" He called at what I hoped was the top of his lungs, because my head was ringing.

A man that was, I assumed, Gibbs walked in. "Mornin' Lass." He greeted as he came in the door. "Mister Gibbs, nice te meet ya."

"You too Mister Gibbs, Names Persephone-"

"Hart, yes, yes we all know. Now let's get to work!" Jack interrupted us, causing me to roll my eyes. Gibbs laughed and got a glare, "Sorry Cap'n."

"So, Hart, here…" He handed me his compass, "You've got the map, and otherwise I'd be the one looking at the compass."

"Kay, but…. well, why isn't it pointing North? Am I just stupid?"

"It's complicated, and perhaps you're just an idiot."

"Well then, fine, maybe I shan't be telling you where it's pointing!" I said, closing the compass.

"Well then maybe I won't be keepin' ye on me ship!"

"Well then maybe I'll be taking the map with me!"

"Well then maybe-"

"Cap'n, Miss Hart, if I may-"

"No!" We both said in unison. Then I think we realized our outburst, because we both got quiet, and somewhat shuffled our feet. "That is to say," Jack corrected, while I cleared my throat, "Yes, go ahead."

"Why don't you just explain to the lass how the compass works?"

"I'll tell you," I said before Jack could speak, "Because I'm offended! I'll not be called dumb while leading you to treasure."

Jack kind of stared at me, figuring me out, "Fine, you're not stupid. And the compass will point to whatever you desire most." He looked like he'd explained this thousands of times.

"Fine then, but why wouldn't it work for you? I mean, after all, you want the treasure as bad as me, don't you?"

"For cryin' out loud! Mother of pearl!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air before stomping angrily out of the room. I shrugged and looked at Gibbs.

"No offense lass, he's just…er…frustrated is all, I'm sure. Perhaps the presence of a lady in the room is what be throwin' the compass off?"

"Huh?" I asked, thinking immediately that compasses were sexist.

Gibbs looked uncomfortable, and cleared his throat, "That is to say…an…attraction…of the physical…. kind?"

"What? Oh…" I said, slowly understanding it. I nodded my head a bit slowly, and blushed, this had gotten uncomfortable. "Well then…Perhaps…" I swallowed nervously. I didn't think the attraction would affect the man so much! I mean, yes, he'd hit on me. But not all the time, and…well this was all wrong. Very wrong suddenly. Jack wasn't able to use his compass because he wanted to sleep with me? Where is science in this era?

I felt a bit sick to my stomach for some reason then, and I wasn't even sure why. I was beginning to wonder if from now on I'd act strangely around Jack. Was he that…? Did he really…? I wasn't sure what to do right now. I think I had reached a point where I wanted the treasure, and then to go. I opened the compass, half scared it would point to him, and reveal me to be just as perverted or whatever. And for a second, it actually did, but I refused to believe it, so I shook it lightly, focusing on gold. The compass spun for a bit, and just when I thought it was going to point to the doorway where Jack had just exited, it point North East. I sighed, loudly, causing Mister Gibbs to chuckle.

"What's our heading, Miss Hart?"

"North East." I replied, closing it yet again. I slipped It into my pocket. "Am I done here, or may I salvage my appetite and head down to the galley?"

He bent over the map and scribbled something down with a quill, "Yer free to go swoon over the Captain too, if that's what you want."

Can you smack a stranger? I felt guilty about doing it before I even did it, so I knew I shouldn't. "Ha- friggin-Ha!" I said, doing the same thing as the Captain before me and stomping out the door.

I walked up the staircase to my right, and found Captain Sparrow at the helm. "Is it alright with you if I get some breakfast?" I pulled the compass out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Ye missed it," He said, not taking his eyes off the sea in front of him, while pocketing the compass of…DESTINY! Or whatever. I waved my hand in front of his eyes, "Then may I take it upon myself to get some grub?"

He just shrugged, "if that's what your heart desires."

I crossed my arms, "Look at me, Sparrow!" I snapped, shocked he did so, "You could have woken me up plenty early for breakfast, but you didn't. So how's it to be my fault? Maybe I'm not the best crewmember, or even a good one, but I do deserve some respect! I'm damn hungry, Jack, and I get mad when I'm hungry!"

A fact that was all too true when it came down to it. Once I snapped at my Ex-boyfriends little sister because I was so hungry, that she went crying out of the room. That's why I say Ex-boyfriend.

Jack seemed taken a back for a second, then he narrowed his eyes, "And I'm the Captain! It's not my duty to be sure ye wake up on time, or even feed yourself! God, lock yourself in the galley and eat all the bloody food for all I care!"

"Maybe I will…blasted-"

"And then you'll only have to deal with a hungry crew. Ye make yer own decisions, not me." A sly grin spread across his face, as he started whistling.

"You are the most…. aggravating…Oh I don't even care anymore! I feel like punching you, you know!"

"Good fer ye! Let's see how well that goes over with the crew!"

"Oh, I'm so sure they'll protect you…. from getting beat by a Lady!"

He looked me up and down, "Why, Miss, I am 100 percent sure that you are no lady."

I clenched my fists and let out an aggravated cry. I had to turn away before I felt compelled to push him in the sea. As I started walking down the stairs, I turned back to him, "Just consider yourself lucky that it's your ship! Because the second we touch dry land next, you're going to get it! Mark my words!"

He mumbled something about 'looking foreword to it' but I was too far gone. His final mumblings reminded me of the compass and why he couldn't use it. He had, perhaps, Sexual Constipation? Well, whatever the opposite of that was.

As I walked down towards the galley, I couldn't help mumbling to myself. Not his job? Not his job! What was I supposed to do, automatically understand how everything works around here? I know nothing of this time zone, and he knows that!

Still angry when I walked into the galley, I found myself a roll and some coffee, hardly a breakfast, but when I made it two rolls, I felt satisfied. Not. There had to be a "food room" right? Where did they store everything that wasn't in the galley?

So I walked down another flight of stairs, unsure of where exactly I was headed. I found a room, down a smaller staircase and it opened to barrels. Barrels, well I say. Excitedly, I started looking around. Oh, gunpowder. Poo.

It smelled funky, but comforting, in a bizarre way. I took a deep breath, and quickly reminded myself, and the heavens, that I was in fact thankful to be here. Despite the insufferable captain.

Leaving the room, I made a right at the top of the stairs, only to find another ladder, going even deeper into the ship. With my luck, I'd get lost. On a ship, no doubt. Although, have you ever been on a cruise ship? Now that's a ship not hard to get lost on.

At the bottom of the staircase was heaven. I lifted the lantern I had been carrying but forgot to mentally think about it, ahead of me. Racks of rum to my left, and even further down were barrels. I sighed, and felt almost light. 2 choices came to my consciousness. I could keep this a secret, steal a bottle and hide away. That way Jack would have no idea that I found said rum storage space, and I'd be able to sneak visits whenever I wanted. Or…I could just bask in all the glory that was in fact the rum room, and try some…taste testing. Like, people do wine testing? Rum testing. I'm a genius, please stop; you're making me blush.

While my decision might not have been the best one, it was the one that would certainly leave me happiest. So, party time, it was indeed! Jack says I'm not a lady? Let's throw it all in his face, and prove him right.

I had trouble finding a bottle at first, that actually had rum in it, but I wasn't in a panic for too long. A panic at the disco, I mean.

"Here's to you, and your 'ladies' Captain of the Black Pearl'!" I announced, pulling out the cork of my first, but not last, bottle.

---------------0

How many bottles of rum did I have? Uhhhhh well it doesn't take much rum for me to get drunk, so I don't remember.

The world around me was whatever I felt like it should be, as I laid in the corner, nursing my bottle, "Ho, ho, ho and a bottle of rummmm! Santa's run off to the Car-I-be-unnnnnnn!" I was annunciating' like there was no tomorrow, singing, and mumbling, but mostly laughing.

That's when I was discovered, something I had expected. "There ye are lass! I was looking fer ye, that is to say, it is almost lunch time and I-wait a second…oh buggar." He took in the site of the drunken girl lying on the ground.

"Oiiiizzz! Looky, maw! A pyro-py-pyro sir!" I cracked up at myself, finding my words hilarious.

He crouched down to look at me on my level. He squinted, analyzing the situation. "Lass, what compelled ye to get into my rum?"

I wondered if he was mad that I had gotten into his rum, but he smiled, so I smiled, and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down towards me. "Forgiveth me, sirs!"

He raised his eyebrows, and I recognized that lopsided grin of his. "Whooo am I to judge ya! Nah, nah, wait wait wait, that's not how it goes!" I said into his face, he just laughed, edging me on. "You ask me if I love you, and I choke on my reply! I'd rather hurt you honesttttttlyyy then mislead you with a lie! Who am I to…something! I wanna hold ya 'til I die…bah ah…I don't…I don't remember no more. Haha, listen to my voice, it's all…weird! Am I coherent? Yes Jack, I can drive home, thank you very much! What would you know!"

"Milady, ye should calm yerself a bit." But as I reached to take another sip, he didn't stop me.

"Oh wait! I wanna hold ya 'til the fear in meeee subsidddddesssss! That's how its done, Kapitan! Haha…you are…you are a captain."

He sighed, chuckling. "This is quite fun."

"Shh..shh! I don't want…please, I don't want to get in trouble! No, please? Shh?"

He studied me, and sat down. I rested my head on his chest in an awkward position. "Tell me, please, tell me.."

"Tell ye what?" He asked.

"What did you…what did you want me to tell you?"

He thought this over, still staring at me, "Well…"

"Oizz! I know, I know! The compassss, haha ass…. The compass why, why you just wanna sleep with me? Why, why you gotta play it like that? You…you want this," I said, running my hand down my body, "Well, it comes with this!" I slapped my hand over my heart, but I wasn't laughing. Taking another large gulp, he sighed.

"So, Gibbs told ye, didn't he?"

"He so…He so great. That man…Dude, Jack, it got sooo awkward once you left. Cuz, cuz I didn't know if I felt the same. But but….I don't know."

----------0

Jack sighed, thinking about the compass, and where it pointed. He wondered though, if he 'lusted' her so badly, why would the compass point to her? He had been under the impression that the compass worked with matters of the heart.

---------0

I stuttered something about packaderms, when Jack patted my hand, "Alright Lass, lets walk this off. Or sleep it off."

"No way, Son! I'm hungry, and so hungry. Cuz you don't feed me, cuz you're mean about that for some reason!" I slightly rememberd his earlier actions and pushed my hand against his chest, "You…jerk. Sparrow jerk."

"I know, alright, fine.." His mind was working something out, and he said, "Alright, I'll show you to the food, but ye have to answer me this….What do you think about Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Psh…haha…what a title. I want that title. Will you call me Captain? Please? Aw come on, please?" Oh wait, "You asked me something, didn't you? Oh, oh, uhm," I hiccupped, "Right, he's a jolly good fellow! Mah, hah. Well, sometimes, When he's nice, he's…he's…I want to be his bestest mate ever! But but…but then he's ah, he's a puzzle and I don't know what to do….like, like, I don't know. But but he's been...been nice to me, and for that…I am indeed greatful..hahaha deed, greatful. Hey you think, you think he likes me? You know, the other day, he didn't even try to get me in bed with him! Should I be offended?" I gave him my a look with my glazed over eyes, "Hey, you are Sparrow…don't tell him what I said about my liking him? For more then his looks?"

He looked at me incredously, and I hadn't even the chance to think over whether or not this was true. I mean, who knew? Maybe I had the possible high school crush, but what became of those? Hmm…

I patted his leg, "That's a good boy." With that, I laid my head back against the wood, and felt the boat rocking beneath me. We were silent for a bit, before I couldn't resist saying, "You know, if you're drunk on land, it's all obvious, because you walk all…drunken…ly…but on a ship, it's like, the ocean…other motion…haha I mean the other thing, it affects you and you walk strait! Wow. Heh. Strait."

I was just about to take another sip when he took the bottle. "Time to sleep it off lass."

"No, no no! Come on!" I cried, as he pulled the bottle from my hands and put the cork In it. I attempted to stand,but wasn't having much luck. "Will you give me food?"

"Aye, let's go eat."

-------------0

"Are ye done yet?" Jack asked, stunned as I finished another roll. I had been eating whatever he'd given me access to, and then some.

"Aye, ye are." He slapped my hand as I reached for another roll.

"Ow." I pulled back like a wounded puppy.

"This is payback, innit? For last night, when I didn't let you drink with me."

"I'm going to say Aye…but only because I want to sound like a pirate. It seems that whenever in doubt, just say 'Aye'" I laughed at my own joke.

"Time for bed."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go, come on." He pulled my chair back for me, and helped me up. And even though I was protesting, I still put all my weight on him, and let him lead me up to his cabin. "This way," He said, guiding me a way I didn't know.

I wasn't thinking about what the crew would think when they saw me stumbling on the deck, but Jack wasn't worried. When he led me to the cabin, he handed me a bottle of something, and I sat on the bed. "Here, drink up, I'm going to go back to business, as it were. Oh, and I'll be locking ye in."

I didn't protest, I only admired the bottle, and my reflection In it. Then I exclaimed, "Vodka!"

"Vodka? What? No, it's water. You need water." He turned to leave, only looking back at me drinking the water to chuckle yet again.

-----------0

I woke up later on the night, only to find the room empty. It was dark outside, and I wasn't sure I felt the need to get up. But now that my head had cleared, I decided I needed fresh air.

The days earlier events weren't all in focus yet, but sometimes they came back slowly with the time. I pulled on the door, and found it to be unlocked. I thought I remembered him saying he was locking me in, but maybe I'd been out long enough for him to trust me with it open.

Outside, the moon shone over the sea, and I caught my breath in my throat when I leaned over the rail. That was a sight that I could honestly say would always affect me. No matter where I was, the moon was always my comfort. It just made me feel so, safe and secure. I breathed it all in, and smiled to myself. I could feel myself just glowing, a feeling I often got when I stood on the docks at night at home.

When I was younger, and my mother and father would fight, I would run out to the dock and just sit there, and forget everything. Now, I was surrounded by the moon, and I suddenly felt like everything was ok.

I guess that's what gave me the courage to run up to the helm where Jack was, and say hi.

"You're awake! And sobered up, good, good." He nodded to a nearby crewman, and he left the helm while they took over.

"Ah, yeah, but I think I'm going back in soon. I'm still a little tired."

He chuckled, "Understood. So, do ye need me to throw you overboard, or will you be ok with a hangover?"

"Hasn't hit yet, honestly…" I paused, and we both looked over the edge of the ship, "So, uhm, honestly? Are you…Am I…"

"Luv, ye made more sense when ye were drunk."

"Right. Sorry. I'm just wondering…am I in trouble?"

He was silent, and I just knew he was enjoying holding something over my head like this. Finally, he said, "You didn't kill too much rum, an' I suppose…I suppose it was payback for what I did to you earlier."

I sighed, and then I thought it over. What had I said to him down there, to cause this friendliness?

I bid him goodnight, and headed back down. I had forgotten to ask him though, where had he been sleeping whilst I was in his bed? I felt guilty, but decided to deal with it later.


	9. Where'd You Go? I miss you so

So…it's been forever. Literally. No, not really. But anyways, I haven't been getting reviews really, well I have, but I mean, oh honestly, whatever, just review? _CoughLoveYourShotgunCough._

**Disclaimer: Its Halloween, so I'm dressing like someone who owns this stuff, but out of costume, no I don't own it. Any of it! WOAH!**

Storytime, Son!

I'll give you 2 quotes, one for our Dear Emily and one for Percy & Jackaroo, see if you get figure out which is which. Dogs to whoever gets it.

* * *

**Love doesn't require you to be perfect, but it does require you to forgive. – Boy**

**Meets World**

---------------0

**It's always the last days of summer and I've been left out in the cold with no door to get back in. I'll grant you I've had more than my share of poignant moments. Life passes most people by when they're busy making grand plans for it. Throughout my lifetime I've left pieces of my heart here and there. And now, there's almost barely enough to stay alive. But I force a smile, knowing that my ambition far exceeded my talent. **–Blow

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was streaming in through the window, and my head was as clear as the sky. Which was fairly clear, might I add. I was alone in the room, and at a loss for what time it was. As I sat up, I thought about the previous evening, and my aching head. I was able to find one, and only one, virtue of a hangover, and that was because it meant you weren't addicted. 

When you don't get a hangover, it's the first sign of addiction.

Funny, but wouldn't that motivate more people to drink? I don't know what goes on in my head sometimes, but oh well.

After I got dressed and headed outside, I debated over breakfast or finding the Captain. The memories of my drunken speeches were coming back. Slowly, and still hazily. I never make sense when I'm drunk; I know that for a fact. I once took a cab home from a bar and ended up at my ex boyfriends house. It got weird.

So, hopefully Jack understands that, right? I mean, he is the Captain, who has enjoyed rum before, right? He knows that drunken people say stupid things. Stupid…non-meaningful things.

I set out for food, but couldn't eat. I noticed that when you're drunk you're starving, but after the sleeps come, you can't even eat. I stared at my food, and finally took coffee.

I started thinking about Jack, and everything. I mean, where I come from, I don't think Jack and I would be…whatever we are. I feel like we'd be more. I mean, but that's just looking at the year 2006. If you look at this time, and the fact that we just annoy each other, and combine them both, what we are is perfect. So I wonder, would I like it better if we were more then friends?

I barely know this man, and if it were 2006, I would know this man. That's how I know we'd be in a relationship. But it's so hard to think like that, to wonder about it all, because everything has changed, everything is different. Who knows what I'd do in the year 2006, let alone whatever year I'm in now.

Again, I say, it's confusing, because who's to say how he would act in the year 2006? So I revert to my statement of a schoolgirl crush. Something minor, easy to get over. Right now, we're just friends.

"Miss Hart! Sleep well?"

I jumped up, surprised at the voice.

"Proper Tom!" The minute I called him that, I covered my mouth. I had heard Jack refer to Luke as that, and it just stuck. I could feel my face going red, and I shrugged.

"Well…that's one way to greet me." He seemed offended, but was holding it off for my sake.

"It is! And I can think of twenty more…I slept well, by the way. And yourself?"

"Considering that it's about 3 in the afternoon? I slept well in the night, but you Miss, you're very lazy."

I was offended now, "Did ya just flat out call me lazy?"

"Aye, that I did." He nodded his head and walked passed me.

"Peace out Proper Tom!" I called, kind of annoyed. But then again, he was a pirate, so I shrugged it off.

Now, where was Jack? Not at the helm…suspicious. Maybe he was in the rum room. Now, mind you, I had no intention of drinking any of this rum, but I was curious as to see if he was In there.

He stopped me before I could lay a hand on the door, grabbing my arm, but it wouldn't have mattered either way, the door was locked. "Why do you lock it now, and not yesterday?"

"Because surprisingly enough, noone else really sneaks down there and drinks all the bloody rum!"

"Sorr-ee!" He laughed at my response.

"'ows yer head?"

"Eh, it's livable. Or whatever. How's yours?"

"Ye got drunk, not me."

"Right…. about that-"

"No need to make excuses. I know that some people tend to tell their deepest secrets when they're drunk. Its understandable."

"Excuse me! My deepest secrets! You're raving mad!"

"Me? That's not what you said last night!"

"Ugh! Whatever then!" I crossed my arms, "Where am I to be sleeping?"

"Well, in my quarters of course. Can't have you bein' promiscuous down there with the crew, now can we?"

"Hey! You know that word, wow! Points to you! Oh, and hey…jerk…" for lack of better word, go me, "I ain't promiscuous, and if you were suspicious all that crap is fictitious!"

He chuckled. "OH, you would laugh, Jack Sparrow!"

"Look love, it's just got to be that way." He shrugged as if innocent.

"Fine," I said, "But you-"

"ye have ter promise ter keep yer hands te yerself though, understand?" As if reading my mind, except twisting my words, he said that with a straight face. Keep MY hands to myself? That was a laugh. I glared, and made like I was going to slap him, He flinched, and I just laughed.

Later on, Jack was doing his Captain-y business, and whilst I did want to learn some things about this ship, I decided I had better things to do. Well, I had a diary to read, and since I felt it important, I resigned myself to reading it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Or shall I say, Dear Emily? I am writing to myself, after all, I have been all this time. I don't know what to do, or think. So much has happened, and I want to look back on this diary and understand my emotions. If I'm still feeling this hate or not._

_Word came about my brother, I guess this is where I should start, and I know the truth. A pirate, I had hoped, was his fate. After all, it'd be much easier to endure then this wicked truth. But no, alas it's something far more vile. He's a slaver. He gets paid to take slaves away from there homes to-_

_A maid just came to my door and told me David is downstairs. I shall finish writing tonight._

**Ouch, her bro was a slaver? I would hate anyone who was a slaver; I'd disown him or her. Of course, you have to give Emily credit, because society accepted these things back then, no matter how ridiculously wrong they were. Hate society and there stupid ways. Go Emily. Beat up your brother. Beat up society.**

_Later_

_David has just informed me that he is to leave tonight with the tide. He's being sent off to sail some random sea in some anonymous place. The names all blend together now, for all I truly care about is that David is not with me. He says we'll get married when he returns, but hasn't that been his mantra for some time now? I sit around, waiting, debating, plainly hurting, all because of him and his business. The son of a merchant. Well, lotta good that did him!_

_How could he leave me? How could he hurt me like this? He's not the David I fell in love with. That David would never leave me. He would trade everything away just to be with me._

_I feel as if everyone leaves me, or hurts me, so I have given this much thought. I am no longer going to sit around and wait. I'm through with this, all of it. David, you're not going to leave me. Brother, you're not going to betray me. And to the rest of society, you will judge me. But see if I care. I'm leaving you all now, I'm betraying you. It's my turn._

**There is only one page left that has writing on it. I wonder briefly, who found Emily's diary. Was it her parents? Did she die with it? I couldn't believe it was just about to end. Sure, I hadn't read everything, but there were so many gaps. I guess I'd have to go back and see what I missed. This was some story though, even though it was short.**

_To my brother, I have one message I'd like to give. You're dead to me, and I could care less where you go, or what you do. Be a slaver for all I care, but I hope you, like our family, becomes extinct. What if I'm the one to do it? No, I could never hurt my own flesh and blood. Unlike you. If I shall pass you in the street, I will pretend that I don't know you. Should I hear you calling for help, I will go deaf._

_Do you forget dear brother, our promises made? Because you obviously forgot to keep them. You had told me, that if ever I needed to get away, you would come with me. Then you left, you left and sailed away. I understood it though. I understood you leaving mum and dad. But I had David, so you said you'd come back if I ever asked for your help._

_Funny, isn't it? Because when I think back, all you're promised clash together. You had promised that when Father gave you the land, you'd set all the slaves free, or pay them to work for us, somehow. You had also promised that you'd come to my wedding, yet you left anyways. You had promised to never stop caring about me, or trying to talk to me. Oh, the list goes on. And true, the promises are separated by years, but they are real nonetheless! How dare you go back on me?_

_Yet I love you, and I lie. I guess it runs in the family. I love you, despite it all. But I love the old you, and that's why I'll stop writing, because I want to forget you._

_To David, this I say, I shall find you. And if you love me, you'll leave your fathers business and come away with me. We can live in shacks for all I care. Tortuga! America! New Providence! I don't care; I just want to be with you. So we will meet again, and I know you will choose right. I love you._

_Mum and Dad, I must say, you've surprised me by supporting my love for David. But I leave because of you, father, because of your encouragement on your son. It was your past with the sea, the fact that you're always gone, that he left. And I can't forgive you for that. And mum, if you'd look away from the mirror long enough to realize I've gone, well then, I congratulate you._

The diary abruptly ends there, just like that. Her emotions towards her brother and lover suck me in. I'm not sure what to think about it all. I mean, maybe if I'd met her brother and heard the promises, I could tell, but this is just words to me. I'm just not sure I understand everything. New Providence? Why did that one sound familiar?

"Lookit, she's up! Luv, why did you decide to fall asleep forever? As peaceful as ye are in yer sleep, it was along time. And I missed annoying you." Captain Jack walked into the room, noticing the diary. I tried to hide it quickly, but he noticed and grabbed it.

"Jack, come on, give that back!"

"Make me!" He said, giving me a cheeky grin.

"Come on!" I cried, hopping up from the chair I was in. He held it above his head.

"What are you goin' ter give me for it?"

"Oh do come on!" I yelled, jumping up.

"What are ye goin' ter do?" He laughed, dangling it. He lowered it, and just as I thought I could grab it, he pulled it up again. It happened a few times, until I tried holding his shoulder for support, and I fell.

He crouched to my level, "Well, that's not what I wanted really. But honestly, watching ye fall on yer bum is quite enjoyable."

I laughed, "Do stop with this annoyingness. It's my turn. Now give me it!"

"Oh? Give you it?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, just to annoy me.

"Ew! That's grossss!" I whined like a little kid, but laughed all the same.

"Geez Jack, never took ya for a cheek person."

"Well I didn't prefer getting slapped, actually, but give me time, and I'll forget that."

"I wouldn't have slapped you, just so you know."

"OH?" He leaned in, "What would you have done?"

"Tackled you, punched you, you know. I never really think to slap."

"I didn't take you for a thinker."

This earned a punch in the arm.

" Ow!"

I sat up, and asked, "Where have I heard of New Providence, Jack?"

"It's a pirate hideaway. Great spot, love it. Second to Tortuga, of course. Why?"

"It's in there, is all."

"Aw, and I thought this was your diary! This is upsetting. Where's it say that about New Providence?"

"It doesn't say much, but the name sounded familiar to me for some reason, and I don't know why. It's towards the back." I tried to point with my finger but he moved it away.

"What Jack, did ya sleep with her too?" I said, laughing. But I stopped immediatly, noticing the look on his face. Uhm, me, a moodkiller much?

Suddenly he stood, engrossed in the book.

"Jack? You ok?" I waved my hand in front of his face, but I realized he was seriously reading. "Hey, this isn't fair, ya know, I didn't get to read the whole thing."

He just ignored me, and kept reading, finally sitting on the bed.

Closing the book, after reading the last page, he stared at it for awhile. "Jack, is everything ok?"

"She hates me…" He mumbled, a daze look across his face.

"Jack, who hates you?"

He let out a sarcastic laugh, void of all joy, "The bloody wench has the story all wrong, and she hates me!"

"Emily, Jack? Emily hates you? Why would she do that…how does she know you?"

He shook it off, but the emotion was still there. True, our relationship was as short as my attention span, but I hadn't seen him look like this yet.

"Where'd you get this?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Emily is…was…my sister."

WOAH! WHAT! How is this possible? And what happened? Does he mean was, as in dead? Or was as in, she disowned me? Short, I know. Review, and I'll update!

P.S. Here's a lil info on New Providence.

**New Providence** is an island, one of the most populous in the Bahamas.

The attraction of New Providence was one of the best sheltered natural small vessel harbors in the West Indies.

Because of the harbor, and near adjacency to the Florida Strait, New Providence became a nest of pirates preying on mainly Spanish shipping returning to Spain with gold, silver, and other wealth.


	10. TEAM JACK i am for you

06/12/2006 17:34:00

Mon oridnatuer bites the big one! FINALLY it worked. (see author note at end too)

Disclaimer: What is a disclaimer anyways? Hmph. Ignorance won't work, will it? Kay so I own nothing.

**Maybe we like the pain. Maybe we're wired that way. Because without it, I don't know; maybe we just wouldn't feel real. What's that saying? Why do I keep hitting myself with a hammer? Because it feels so good when I stop.**

--Greys Anatomy

Soooo Jack's SISTER? OUCH.

His sister thought so wrongly of him, or did she? I mean, I really didn't know. I really didn't know him. So how was I to judge the situation? I kind of got the impression that I had two choices. Either a) Take his side, help him, and believe him or b) Take her side, and make it clear that I really didn't know him, and didn't know what to believe.

But I mean, he was my friend. I make friends very easily. That's why I get hurt easily, but that's a story for another time. And friends stick by each other, don't they? 'Sides, he's the Captain, isn't he? Geez, as if he hasn't reminded me and everyone else of that a billion times. A man with pride he certainly is.

"Jack….can you….elaborate?" I asked nervously. I mean, this was obviously a really sore subject. Putting myself in his shoes, yeah, definitely a sore subject.

He sighed, and I thought for certain he wouldn't continue, but he did. "It's a load of…it's not true…I mean…"

'Woah, wait, Jack I'm totally not here to judge you or anything like that. Just tell me like it is, I'm not going to like…you know, evaluate you."

He stared at me for a second, then it seemed as if he mentally shook himself out of it, and he said, "Well no, I know that, I wouldn't let you judge me, even if it were your intentions. I'm only telling you this because I want to know where you got this, and er, it would seem that you wouldn't do so without learning the story behind it."

Whatever, he was going to tell me, right? Blah, blah, jack, making excused. I know you want to talk about it, so just talk about it! Of course, this is me thinking. He was obviously upset at this, and I wasn't really going to press it.

"She and I…we go back a long way. Her birth, actually,"

I nodded, and bit my tongue. I hate sensitive subjects, I always say stupid things. Like, right now, I wanted desperately to point out that 'hello? Of course!' but I held back, again.

"Anyways, we went out separate ways, all that. I was almost a slave trader, but I was not. I mean, come on, I'm not…like that." He rolled his eyes, emphasizing the point. Did I mention that with every little thing he said, he moved? Not a part of him way still. Ever.

"I bailed when I found out what was expected of me, earned me a nice scare, that one did, but besides all that…I never traded no slaves. And word must have somehow gotten back to her that I did go through with it. Now she hates me, and she probably married that wanker David."

"Wait," I actually interrupted this time, "You didn't like David?"

"Never. Even paid him off to stay away from her. Ya see, he and I ran into each other on an island one night. Him with a girl on each arm. Now, certainly, it would have been fine, had me own flesh an' blood not been sittin' on that rock we called home waiting for him. And now that I read this, I hate him even more."

"You paid him off? Didn't you tell her though! I mean, she could still be looking for him, for all you know!"

"Listen, luv, for all I know, she's suffered the same fate I almost did and was marooned on an island. Apparently, you don't understand how much I don't know." He flinched at the words.

"This is something new, I think," I said to him, "But well, I mean, look at the dates. How long ago is all this?"

Silly me, I'd forgotten the date already. Time didn't really matter to me, seeing as how it already threw me wherever it wanted. Who was to say it wouldn't again? I was apathetic.

He did as I suggested, making us both feel a little daft for not thinking of it sooner. "Ah, well…Percy, where did you get this?"

Percy, he called me Percy. Cough, ehem.

"Why?what's the date?"

"It's…a few weeks ago."

"So there's still time! You can find her before she finds David, or a fate worse then death! This is awesome this is…so interrupting my plans to become incredibly rich…" I sighed, but when I looked at him, he had a strange look on his face.

"Where did you get this?" He asked again.

"I had it with me, from my time…you know…that whole bit."

He studied the cover of the book, perhaps checking if it were authentic. I thought about time for a second and what it did to me. I mean, besides bring me here. Time has worn that book so much, it could hardly be new, but back here, the date is recent. It must mean that I'm the first one to open this diary. Perhaps his sister tucked it away into some trunk somewhere, and that's how I came across it. My mind went into a whirlwind of thoughts and possibilities, most just confused me to no end.

"You really aren't from around here, are you?" Such a simple question; asked by a complex man, sure of the answer. He believed me, and that made him my ally. And that was nice.

"Aye!" I laughed, happy the mood had become a bit lighter, at least for the moment. I didn't like this sad version of Captain Jack very much, but you can't really complain about someone else being in pain. Well I guess you can, I do it all the time. Hey, I bet you've done it too! Liars. "Finally you see it. You know, I don't question you about this whole bit being real. I guess I'm a fool, or insane, whatever though. If someone's so desperately to pull something on me, by all means, I'll just have fun while it's happening!" I was ranting, so I stopped, and shrugged.

"Sorry…. go on about your story."

"Nothing more to tell really. I don' even know where we'd begin to look for her. She could be anywhere, with anyone."

I started thinking, and then stated, "Well, was she proud?"

"What? Oh, huh, I don't know really. Oh whom am I kidding? She was perhaps the most-"

"Ah, ok, well then, hello, problem solved," I pointed out, interrupting, "If you're as infamous as you say so, then your sister probably would be easy to find. She's a sparrow, ain't she? Well, there seems to be allot in a name in this time. Especially around here. Why not ask around? Maybe she took David's last name as a cover or something."

"Why would she take his last name? Gulia?"

I had two thoughts, one was of Rose in Titanic, when she took Jack's name even after he had died. The other was of Julia Gulia, in The Wedding singer, and that made me laugh. I felt guilty immediately though, because there was still this bizarre look in his eyes.

"We'll find her. Your Captain Jack Sparrow, after all."

This caused him to smile, "Aye, that I am."

I had found myself at home in the galley, but not with the coffee. I never really did like the taste of it, but once I found the rolls I was ok. I made myself the world's most interesting sammich ever!

As I ate said sandwhich with pride, Jack joined me to update me on our schedule. "Looks like we'll be taking a detour."

ROIGHT! So this was vair v.v.v. short! Indeed, it was a somewhat test. I have another chappie that's much longer, but suddenly my compy started working? Sorry for making you wait. This has been sitting in my files forever because of my stupido compudora. Any road, I found someone wiling to proof – many thanks – and hopefully I'll update ASAP.

Suggestion? Thoughts? Not flames? Sweet. Thanks.


	11. Vindicated

>

Luckily, I'm getting more of a hand at my new computer. But, dude, I had the greatest chapter written, and then, what? It get's deleted. I've not luck, I swear it. So here's what's coming your way. I'm going to make things move a little faster in the relationship department. Savvy? Ya savvy it? Do ya? Huh, huh? Ya savvyin' it? Lol.

REVIEW!!!

--------

No, this is how it works

You peer inside yourself

You take the things you like

And try to love the things you took

And then you take that love you made

And stick it into some

Someone else's heart

Pumping someone else's blood

And walking arm in arm

You hope it don't get harmed

But even if it does

You'll just do it all again

Regina Spektor – On the Radio

--------

Jack had explained to me that our little detour would be to wherever his compass was leading. For some reason, his new purpose in life was to set things right with his sister. Now, call me close-minded and judgmental – I am what I am – but I thought pirates were obsessed with treasure? Heck, I'M obsessed with treasure, and I'm not even a pirate. (I'm a treasure hunter, err, there's a difference, I swear. A 200-year difference.)

But, if Jack's a pirate obsessed with treasure, why are we putting our search on hold? I guess it was ok though, because being on this ship made me feel like I was making all sorts of progress. I mean, hello? Back home, I was dating some loser named Raymond to get a stupid map. Back here, I've got the stupid map and am in motion. But still….I wanted to keep moving.

Well, this is how it's working, so I guess I gotta get on with it all.

"Come on, Jaaaaaaaack, please?" I whined, that night after we had eaten dinner. We were in his cabin, he was drinking rum and doing God knows what to some paper

"Love, you are a visitor on MY ship. I get to make the rules. And it's CAPTIAN. Why on earth is that so hard for everyone to remember? I feel as if I'm constantly just reminding the world this!"

"Captain, Please, my own room, I don't care where. I just don't want to share a bed with you!"

"Didn't we discuss this earlier? OK, if you can't keep your hands to yourself, fine, I won't hold it against you. Better?"

I threw my hands in the air, so agro. "NO JACK! Come no, that's not fair to me!"

"All you do is whine, you know that?" He found this all amusing. I just wanted my own bed.

"I'm a sheet hog." I tried, think gin I could scare him off.

"Oh, good, so am I. It'll make for an interesting night."

I was so tired. I just wanted to REST, not a night filled with hangovers. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so!

"Look, I would not be making a big deal out of this if I thought you could be trusted. But I'm not so naïve to forget I am on a pirate ship."

"Exactly, you'll be safe in my room than anywhere else!"

"Look-"

"Listen, Lass, you're being far to assumptive for someone's who only purpose on this ship is to help provide coordinates. Truth is, no one actually said they wanted your maidenhood and whatnot. So, here's the deal – stop flattering yourself."

HE DID NOT!

I felt my mouth drop open, I was so stunned. Had he really just said all this? No, no , no, he did not! But – he did!

So, I punched him right in the arm. I wasn't as strong as him, but I was certainly not weak. Hey, at least I didn't slap him. I think slapping's too good for him. Slapping's what you do when you expect someone to be a gentleman, and they're not. "How…you…what are…I'm going to! Blghershmgsh!" I stomped towards the table and grabbed his rum bottle. "You. Bastard."

Wah-la. Percy Hart revenge for the tenfold type. I smashed it on the floor.

"You dirty…. you…you…..that's MYYYYYYYY rum!"

"I'm well aware pretty boy! And I know where the rest is!"

I ran towards the door, but he beat me. "No, you don't! Bad girl!" He slapped my hands away from the door. "You stay in here and think about what you've done!"

Angrily, he slammed the door behind him, locking it.

I was steamed for a bit, but the broken shards annoyed me. Weirdly enough, I relaxed by picking up the shards. Except that one went into my palm. "Bummer.." I mumbled. At least I knew it was clean though, since it was a rum bottle.

So, after cleaning up, and wrapping a small cloth around my palm, I sat on the bed and stared out the window. It was a pretty night, and I was doing all I could to clear my head. I had been treated like I was 10, told I wasn't good enough for even pirates, and well, that's pretty much as degrading as it gets.

------

After that argument, the Captain and I got on pretty sourly. He was in fact, shy in the bed. I'd have loved to shove it in his face, since his personality suggested otherwise, but besides the fact that it could get me into worse trouble – I was feeling a tad bit sad.

We hadn't even been civil to each other! He'd close the door if I were following him. And I'd crab the roll that he wanted for dinner. I don't know why I just wanted nothing more then to get on his nerves. It wasn't until the rigging even that things would get better.

I had stood under the crow's nest for long enough, and finally got up the nerve to get up there. Proper Tom was already up there, but got really nervous when I arrived.

"Woah there Proper, you're acting like you've never been up here with a lady before!"

"Uh, miss, no offense intended, but I'm rather thankful for this." Oh golly, did everyone on this ship resent me?

"What's this?" I said, pretending to be offended.

Ok, I was offended.

"Well, you see, last time there was a lass up here, she pushed Jerome off. Broke two legs, he did. That, and his head. I've seen some gory sites, but Jerome, falling to his death…pushed by that lady Philomena….that' was something."

I sighed. Women could be evil, but come on, Hitler was a guy. Not Hitlerette.

"Sorry, Miss."

"You know…. wait, Philomena?" Hmm…I'd have to mention this to Jack. When we were friendly again.

We sat for a while in silence after that little tid bit, and watched the sunset. It was beautiful, something I don't think I'd have ever witnessed back home. (Sucks to be you readers! Oh, and yeah, I guess me too.)

Finally, time for the journey down! Uhm, wait…down…I had to walk across the…uh oh…

I got so scared then, looking down. Thinking abbot Jerome. And Jerome's brain.

So scared, I ended up crawling towards the rope ladder. Guess who looks up? Jack!

"Aw, 'ello there miss Hart! You be needin' any assistance?" Aw, yes, that's right Jack! Call me out! In front of the whole crew.

'Play it off, Perce.' I thought to myself.

"No, but thanks for the offer!" Did I need help? Well, even if I were to die trying I was not going to get help. I WOULD GET DOWN.

And I did.

To be obnoxious, Jack decided to clap. Wonderful. Well, let's humor him, shall we? I bowed down, gracefully. "I thank you all!"

"Good show, Perce," he said, laughing, then getting serious, he mumbled to me, "my cabin. Now."

-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Honestly, Jacko, what's this about?"

"Don't you Jacko me. What were you thinking up there?" He was so mad, I felt a little bad suddenly. About everything.

I wanted to yell, "What does it matter to you!" Or "Why do you care!" But I didn't, instead I couldn't believe it, but I said, "I'm sorry…"

I was even surprised. And you should have seen the look on his face.

"I mean…yeah, I guess I mean that."

He cleared his throat, a little unsure what to say. So he grabbed my by the arm, ending the awkward lets-stand-in-the-middle-of-the-room moment and had me sit on the bed.

"You can't go around…dying like that. You know. Even thought you didn't die. It's something I bet you would do, being the Percy you are. And that's not really fair to the rest of us, I mean, the crew and all. And besides, you haven't earned yourself this proper reputation and-"

"Captain, calm down…can we just…I don't know…call it a truce? Between us?"

He nodded, "Aye, that'd be best."

He sighed, obviously, still having much on his mind. His sister, I assumed.

"Who was Philomena?" I was testing waters. Oh yeas, go me.

"Oh, huh?" He laughed, and sat next to me, "She was an accomplice of mine's daughter. His name was Link Jovie. He was a good mate to me, and I owed him by bringing his daughter across the sea for him. Wasn't worth it."

I laughed too, "Besides pushing someone out of the rigging, what else happened?"

"Oh, she was a terror, that she was. Had to lock her in the brig after the Jerome incident. But before things got that bad…she slept with 3 crewmembers, had them all at each others throats."

"And you? Were you involved?"

"Love, I'm offended! I can't believe you'd assume IIII would be involved." He feigned mock innocence, and then he laughed. "Actually, I didn't even attempt at this one. First off, she was Link's daughter, which normally wouldn't stop me, but this was different. And since Link was more valuable to me then his daughter I had to make sure everything was ok for her."

"Huhhhhhh?"

"Well, long story short? She was more trouble then she was worth – easy to see from point A."

"Oh. Like me?"

"Yes like – Oh…" He realized my trick, "No, no, don't you go thinkin' that. You're no Philomena."

"What am I then? From the start?"

"From the start? You're…" Oh, an adventure? A mystery? A nuisance? Come on, big money, big money, no whammy, no whammy STOP!

"You're...prodigious."

Oh. Ok.

Great. Now I needed a dictionary.

--------

Hahaha, a little weird way to end it, don't you think? I'll try to update soon. Remember REVIEW!

No flammmmmmessss


	12. Chelsea Dagger

Oh Ho Ho Ho!!!!! YAYYY for reviews! Thankssss very much!

Disclaimer: Santa………come on……..please??? If I clap for you? Wait, that's tinker bell, isn't' it? Well, then, until either Tink or Santa decides to change my circumstances, I own nothing.

--------

**It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness. We learn so little from peace. **-Chuck Palahniuk, "Diary"

--------

The next morning, I walked up to Jack at the helm, and just stared at him. I had a habit of doing this to be, when a) I'm too furious to say anything, because if I do, I know I shall scream b) I am upset and not sure just how to display this emotion or c) because I want to say something REALLY BIG and not mess it up.

What would you guess?

C! Yes, you're right!

After thinking a bit, I realized what I wanted to say. Sadly, a lot of time had gone by, and he was no longer at the helm.

"Lass, can I help you with something?" Gibbs asked, sipping something from a flask. Hmm, maybe I should try? No! No, bad girl.

Oh, Dear Lord, I was treating MYSELF like a dog now! What next, drinking water out of a bowl? Well, that actually already happened. But, well, you see…. these things happen. It is what it is. Oh, I'm so cliché!

"I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"And staring, for quite awhile. But it's alright, what's on your mind?"

If this were ABC Family, and a sitcom, a little devil on my left and an angel on my right would become visible. The angel says, "That's nice, just tell him you need to talk to Jack."

And then, the devil, the tempting lil buggar, says, "Tell him you're pregnant! He'll tell the whole crew, and everyone will think Jack knocked you up! And Jack will come and spazz! It could really be a good show!"

I laughed to myself, "Actually, Gibbs, I'm just debating over something in my head."

"Oh,Miss Hart, beggin' your pardon, but I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh?" I turned and looked behind me, and no one was there. "Who were you….?"

"Shakira! Good ter see ya!"

Oh, he's either barmy or arseholed. And he did have that flask. Yes, he was definitely drunk. I laughed and walked away, saying "Good talking to you, Mr. Gibbs."

I found Jack in the galley talking things over with some crewmembers that were playing a card game. I was never good with card games; black jack was my best bet. I knew nothing of poker, and don't get me started on Rummy.

Mmmmmmm Rum.

"Hullo, Jack. Watcha up ta?"

He turned and some of the crewmembers nodded at me in greeting. "Percy, good ter see yeh!"

Oh, was everyone plasterd on this whole ship? Was there a piss up party that I missed, where everyone just sat around and got drunk? I've no luck.

I sighed, and watched their game for a while, till I got bored and went up on deck.

It would seem that it was only around 3 in the afternoon, yet everyone was drunk. I'm not saying you can't get drunk in the daylight, but…what if a ship were to be spotted on the horizon?

As if scared I had jinxed myself, I checked around me, luckily, there was nothing. I had just remembered that Calico Jack was too drunk to fight, as was his crew, so ya know, they had that fun lil free fall or whatnot. Not on my list, thank you very much.

So, why wasn't I drinking? I could, but I couldn't. I didn't know why.

Wait, nope, yes I did. I lied. I had to talk to Jack, even though I had no idea what I would say to him. I just felt like I should talk to him. Well, he's drunk now, no point in expecting a conversation.

-----

I found Emily's diary and read over it and random parts again for the remainder of the day. And by found I mean I went through everything in Jack's cabin until I found it. Didn't know what half of the things were that I found. Didn't really want to know.

Oh, well, same bat time, same bat place.

Obviously, sitting around wasn't going to make Jack come to me. Even though we'd somewhat called a truce, he was still a little shy around me. It was extremely bizarre. It made me feel as if I were doing something wrong.

I think that all this thinking put me into a coma, for the next thing I knew, I was asleep. I didn't awake until I felt the weight in the bed shift, and opened my eyes to Jack's backside. He sighed, "I know you're awake." He said, even though I had quickly shut my eyes. "You make this little whuffley sound when you're asleep."

"Oh." I said, "No I do not." I sat up and rested my head in my hand.

He sighed, and then said, "What's wrong Miss Hart?"

"Nazing, why?"

"You're not drunk."

I was fully sitting up by now. "You know, that's why I'm not drunk. I don't always have to be…drunk…to drink. Erm, that is to say, I don't always have to…Look, Captain, I don't make enough sense as it is. Consider it a blessing I'm not drunk."

He laughed, "So then, why have you propped yourself up in my cabin? With my sisters diary?"

"Oh, didn't I hide that before I fell asleep? Blast. Well, I don't know." I shrugged and handed him back his sisters diary, he shook his head and didn't take it, "I don't mind you reading it. Perhaps being a lass and all you'll have better luck figuring it all out. Lord knows I have no idea what half of it means."

"Jack, I've been meaning to talk to you about all of this. It's kind of…awkward and hard for me to say, because I've a terrible way with words. But well, I kind of just wanted to say I know what it's like to have…family members…sort of…put you out. That is to say, have them believe falsely about you. And to hate you for it. Or even, have them hate you at all."

Oh, Gerard Bennett, I've no way with words at all!

He stared at me, studying me, "Do you think I did that all?" His face held no emotion, and his tone was certainly not accusing, it was just a simple question.

I thought it over, wanting to be honest, there was so much to consider. The fact that I was in one piece. That one being the most important. I had started thinking about the future, and little thoughts came in, scary ones, like "what happens after the treasure has been hunted?" But I had to ignore them, and just take in here and now. "No, I can honestly say I don't. I think you're capable of being a pirate, but not of being…. heartless?"

Ugh! I made a noise and buried my head in my hands. I pulled it out, "Sorry, but you know what I mean."

He gave me a somewhat sad smile, "I do, and you're right, I didn't do it. Got me into allot of trouble, that did. Allot of trouble. He was staring at something; his wrist. I took his hand, and pulled back the sleeve to view a 'P' burned into his flesh.

"This? This is what they did to you?" He was silent, as I traced the letter, "And to have to try and convince your sister…" I said in almost a whisper.

"What did you mean," He asked, matching my whisper, "That you knew what it was like? There's a story there, isn't there?"

------

Right, figured you didn't know too much about Percy. Not really, so next chapter!

REVIEW!

No flames.


	13. When You Were Young

Important Note: So I'm going to be trying to update ALLOT of the next week, since I'm headed down to the Caribbean over my Christmas Break. I will have my compy, but won't be able to update. SO, my apologies, and hopefully I'll make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do in fact own Captain Awesome…wait! That's me! Haha just kidding, I own nothing POTC related etc. which is pretty much everything. Geez, now I feel POOR.

Oh, and prodigous…its just another word for amazing. That's how I came up with it.

Thanks for the REVIEWS!!! I LOVE YOU ALLLLL! Haha.

------

Sometimes the best map will not guide you

You can't see what's round the bend.

Sometimes the road leads through dark places

Sometimes the darkness is your friend.

--Pacing the Cage, Jimmy Buffett

-------

"Eh, I don't really know what to say," I shrugged, but diverted my eyes. This was one of those subjects that I never discussed. No one knew about this back home, besides my father and brothers. But that was back home, this was here and now. Besides, that incident was…8 years ago? I haven't had a real "home" since then, but it's one of those facts that you get numb too, and you just don't think about it too often.

His face was serious though, not buying it. Oh, I had so many reasons not to talk to him. So many. Like for one, I have trust issues. I happen to get turned on allot. For another, I don't' want to be like the pity queen, something I've been called so very often.

But in the back of my mind, I couldn't ignore that this was truly a whole new time, a whole new place. No one knew me here, well, not that well. And Jack could judge me all he wants, but…But that was just it. If I open my mouth up around Jack, well, he could use it against me in so many ways. What would be so bad about trusting someone? Some random person who lives 100 years behind everyone else and these events?

Maybe I should just talk, I can imagine all the bad, but I can also imagine the interesting good that might come. The whole…. sharing bit? But it's so complicated, because it is something that happened a long time ago. Yet I do think about it constantly. Because it was big, and it changed everyrything.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, its just complicated, and long, and well…you don't really want to know."

I expected something like "You're right I don't" and for him to laugh, but he didn't. Instead, he shook his head.

"Look, Percy, we don't…ah…always get on the best…. but you know all about my sister, so let me know about you."

Ew…that was weird.

"I don't know what there is to say! Honestly…. well, how do I know? When I was 17, my mother died. I was the last person to see her when it happened. I refused to speak to anyone about it, because I knew it was my fault. One day, my father told me that if I refused to tell him, he was going to kick me out of the house. And he did. That's how I know what it's like…to have someone hate you, that's supposed to love you."

"How did she die?" I shook my head again, and turned away. I wasn't going to get sucked into the whole moment of the thing.

"She was in a terrible accident, but she hadn't been killed right away, it wasn't until the accident got worse that she died." In reality, she died in a car accident I was right beside her when she hit the car in front of us. That she survived. Then another car came out of nowhere and…. and that's where it ends.

"So, now you know. And I am going to help you, I may not have been able to make my family love me, but I will help your sister open her eyes." I felt so corny saying this, but I had a new goal in my life, and it felt so good. I was happy. He wasn't. He was still staring at me.

"You don't want to say anything else about it."

"Nope, that's it. So, what's for dinner?"

He looked a bit confused, but perhaps that was his thinking face.

I just laughed, "Look, Jack, I know its kind of weird the way I put it all, but it's honestly…. been so long since it happened." The funny thing was, I felt like I was reading a script. I'd said that so many times, well about this and other stuff. But it's one of those things that you just keep saying and saying hoping it will just be true. But I can't ignore that what happened changed everything about me, and everything that happened to me.

"You…think...that it's not a big deal?" He shook his head, "Fine, but you're bizarre."

As if that were something new. I noticed he dropped it too easily, and I knew it was coming to come back up eventually. We'll deal with that when it happens.

"So what are you going to say to your sister when you see her? What if she's married to David?" I asked.

"I'll just show her this diary, and then I'll tell her the truth."

"Oh, right. Nice plan."

"Short, simple, easy to remember."

"That's what I was thinking."

He got up to head out on deck, and I followed him. Once we were outside, he pulled me aside, "Ah, but of course you're smart enough to know to keep this between you and your Captain?"

"Aye. Of course." I nodded, "And you understand that applies to everything I've told you, as well, right?"

"Aye.

------

I made a second attempt at climbing the rigging that night, but Jack tried to stop me. We argued it over, 'til we agreed on something.

"'Kay, so I'm going up to the crows nest. See ya around." I said casually, walking over to it.

"No, you are not." He passed the helm off to someone else and grabbed my arm.

"'Course I am. Watch."

"No, I mean, I'm not allowing you. Can't have you falling."

I sighed, "Why on Gods good earth would someone like YOU be allowed up there, and not ME?"

He rolled his eyes, "Because God's well aware of my good looks and skills."

"What do good looks have to do with climbing?"

"Well, obviously they're what distracted you when you last went up there."

"UGH! You make no sense whatsoever, Captain! I'm going up there, and if you're so concerned that you'll distract me, go hide away somewhere."

I pulled my arm free, just as he casually retorted, "Like you do? In the rum locker? Yes, that went well."

I glared at him, "Oh do shut up! I bet that I'm faster then you at climbing. That's what your problem is. You know it. You see how fast I get to the top, and it scares you! A girl beats the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Do I sense a challenge coming on, milady?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"Alright, fine, let's go. A race to the top."

"Deal, let's go."

"Great."

"And NO DYING!"

"Ok."

"Let's do this, then."

"Yes."

"Now."

"Alright, fine."

"Shouldn't we be going over to the rigging?"

"Aye, that we should."

"Then let's go."

"Right."

We were both silent. Then we looked at each other and started walking.

What had I gotten myself into? Oh well. If I loose, I loose. But I wasn't going to loose. Was I?

No, I probably was. This was going to be my 2nd time climbing up there, and he's lived on this ship. Darnnn, I suck.

We both stood on the deck and looked at the ropes. "So," I asked, "How should we do th-"

"Go!" He said, jumping onto the rope and climbing. It didn't take too long for me to catch up, or get ahead of him,

I had thought I had it in the bag, up until he grabbed my leg. "Leg grrrrreeeeeooo!"

"You're not speaking English love." He called, tugging my leg. I was frustrated, trying to kick him. That's when I slipped and lost my grip. "WAH!"

He grabbed me by the waist before I could slip down and fall off.

"Come on, you said you weren't going to die. That's cheating!"

I glared at him, "And you grabbing my leg wasn't cheating?"

For a moment we just stared at each other, half glaring half just…staring. His arm around my waist, we were a bit tangled in the roped together. Wow, I don't think I've really looked at him before., and seeing the look on his face, perhaps he hadn't really looked at me either. With his brown eyes, and his…

Once I regained my footing, I pulled free and climbed back up, beating him. "VICTORY!"

I cried, and looked down at him triumphantly. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at something else, and although it was something strange for the Captain to say, he still called out, "LAND HO!"

-----

So there's a bit of awkward insight of Percy's life. It is important, so you know, don't forget it. Hahaha. Anyways, hope you liked it!

REVIEW!!!!

noflameskthanks


	14. Sink or Swim?

Here's a short diddy for ya….Hope you all enjoy it!

--------

The pirate he will sink you with a kiss, he'll steal your heart and sail away. - Joni Mitchell, The Pirate Of Penance

-----

Well, he wasn't lying, but I still had to squint to make out the small island ahead of us. I looked up at Marty, who was currently in the crow's nest, he only shrugged. I guess it wasn't too big of a deal that he hadn't been the first to spot it. But Jack did run things very differently, didn't he?

--------

I would guess that it took us a good 2 hours to make it completely to the island. A small, flat rock, really. There weren't any houses near the shore, but past the dunes you could make out the tops of a few. Jack gave the order to lower the anchor and prepare to set out for land.

"So, what do I win?" I asked, teasing him. He was pacing the deck, and making me sick, so this would distract him.

"You didn't beat me, Miss Hart." He said with such authority that I almost didn't respond.

"Hah, please, you ate my dust! Now, what do I win?"

He stopped pacing, and smiled at me, "Why, you get to live another day! And, to top this all off, you get to spend a night in my cabin!" He chuckled, finding himself hilarious. "You ready to go on land? You've been at sea for awhile, it'll feel a bit odd."

"Nothing new," I shrugged, and then walked closer to him to make our conversation more private, "Are you ready?"

He stared at me, and a little caterpillar danced in my stomach – I wasn't up to butterfly level. Well, not yet. "I am as ready as I'll ever be. I've been looking at this island, and made some observations. Here, you look, and tell me what you see."

I took his spyglass and looked through it. There were farms – that's what I saw. But there weren't any extravagant buildings, just smaller ones. "Ok, farmland? Where are we, anyways."

"That's not important, what's important is, the farmlands. It's a small island, mainly used for trading with. We'll be able to restock and we shouldn't have a problem with authorities. These people are known for trading with whomever they want, so usually even the most cold hearted scoundrels will cooperate with them."

"Hmm."

"Well, everybody's' gotta have some allies, aye?"

"You betcha, buddy." But I looked at him seriously then, "What are you going to do, just ask around?"

"That reminds me! We're going to have to…put on a bit of a show. Follow me." He led me down to a cabin and opened it. Inside was a dress sitting on a bed. A plain simple thing, with green skits and a white top, included was a brown doohickey that resembled a corset that is worm overtop, but not so tight. "Oh my gosh, where's a camera when you need one! I'm about to see you in a dress!"

"No, you're not."

"Well, if you're putting that on, I want to see it."

"Fine, if I ever wear a dress, ye can see it. Now, go, get dressed."

"WHAT? THAT'S FOR ME?" He quickly covered my mouth, but instead of being stern, he laughed, "Percy, love, relax. It's just for when we're on the island."

"Do you think I have any idea how to put this tent on?" I asked, skeptically, once he removed his hand.

"Love, I'd be happy to assist you on your journey. Though, I am better with the…removal of these garments, I'm sure I'll be of assistance, either way."

"Either way? You're mad."

"No, just optimistic."

"Psh." Was all I said, as I slammed the door in his face. I was able to get the dress on ok, but the brown thing wasn't working. "Jaaack?" I called. Luckily, he had been waiting outside the cabin. I pulled open the door, to see him leaning against the wood waiting. The look on his face was something odd, a thoughtful expression, and…those stupid little caterpillars came back.

Ok, I was getting mad at myself. I can't start being all, "Ooooeeerss, Jack." Because that would just ruin everything! Wouldn't it? YES IT WOULD.

No. It wouldn't.

Dude, it totally would.

I shook my head, "Yes, darling?"

"Who in the world got this dress? I mean…it's so stupid, its even-"

"Ye can't figure out how to do it, can you?"

I sighed in frustration, giving in, and giving him the puppy dog surrender eyes. "I tried."

"Here, turn around." I put my arms through the brown sleeve, and turned around for him to do up the back. It was interesting, standing there, as he laced up the back. He lingered, I noticed, when he was almost done.

Were we having a moment? Jack & I? No, no, no. Were we though? "Jack," I whispered, not sure if it was a question or a random statement. He turned me around, and stared at me, meeting my eyes. Before I could even process my movements, I was leaning in towards him, and he was leaning in towards me. Soon, I could smell his breath of rum and tobacco, and we were only getting closer…

------

Ah, don't you go dying on me! I'll update soon, ayy??

Noflameskawesome.


	15. BreakThrough!

aha, thanks for all the reviews! Most of yoou guessed that someone would walk in, haha, so read on to seeeeeeeeee….

Oh, and I'm sorry about the spelling…it was worse then usual yesterday, wasn't itt? Yous are luck I'm going away, because that means I'm updated mucho amountos.

THANKS again.

BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! The timeline is pretty messed up, I know. So we're just going to go with it, ok? I'm terribly sorry. But technically, it's not that noticeable. So if you don't notice, great. If you do, please bear with me, thanks.

-----

**I'm afraid of not having enough time. Not enough time to understand people, how they really are, or to be understood myself. I'm afraid of quick judgments and mistakes that everybody makes. You can't fix them without time. I'm afraid of seeing snapshots instead of movies**.- The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants

--------

Our lips met, but briefly. It was he who pulled away. And it was so short! Wait, did I care? All I could say was the even though it was a simple little kiss, those caterpillars became butterflies. I was pretty pissed, if my caterpillars are becoming butterflies, I'd hope for a real kiss at least! That was crap!

He smiled, and gave a "heh."

"Uh." Was all I could do, as I shrugged. He moved his lips to form words, yet no sounds came out at all. We both realized this was an awkward moment, and yeah, who doesn't love those?

Now, my mind was racing. Do I act bold, and kiss him? Or continue to act nervously? Ugh, he was the one who pulled away first. So…I guess I should just act like nothing happened?

"We-"

"You-"

We both spoke at the same time, "You go first." I said.

"I was just thinking we should get ready to go on land."

"Oh, yes, you're right. Er, what else is there to do?" I asked.

"No…. thing?" We were silent again.

"Well, perhaps we should see that your crew is doing their duty? Not that they wouldn't because they're your crew and of course they would because you're the captain and…and I'm rambling but I do have a point somewhere in there you just have to listen for it. Yeah…"

"Oh, alright, well…then let's go see how they're doing."

"Yes, let's." We stood still.

"Why aren't you going up?" He asked me. I looked at him, "Well…your hands are on my waist." I pointed out.

"Right, they are, aren't they?" He smiled, and took them off me. I followed him as he led me upstairs. "So, er, for the trip on land, you're going to pretend you're my…. the ships…cook. Aye?"

"Why?" I asked, as we headed up the stairs towards the deck.

"It gives you position. Instead of the treasure-hunting-time-traveler-lass."

I laughed, "Touché."

-------

The kiss or miss, as I had grown fond of mentally calling it, wasn't brought up again for the rest of the day, even though I'd catch him throwing glances my direction, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. More so then usual. And I did the same. I'd find myself looking at him out of the corner of my mind.

Once we had gotten on land, Jack had me go with him to find his sister. "Gibbs, I need you to take charge of the ship, but first make sure the men are getting our supplies, if it's just Percy and I, we'll be able to get more information." I didn't both asking his logic behind this statement. Before I could blink, Gibbs was off with another crewmember into some tavern. I had doubts that Jack's work would get done, but it wasn't his first rodeo, so he probably knew what he was doing.

"Jack, not that I doubt you or anything, but where are you going to ask around? I mean, if she married David she'll have his last name"

"Persephone, just relax, ay? Ye forgot I still have me compass. Lets head…" He opened it up and pointed to a dirt road that went further into the island, "Thataway."

"Great…but Jack?" He sighed, "Aye?"

"Why don't I get any weapons? What if I need them? I still haven't had the chance to show you my awesome bang-bang swish-swish skills!" I did little guns with my hands and then swishing motions with my hands, laughing at myself. God, I was sucha teenager at heart.

He started laughing at me, "I'm sure you're brilliant, in fact later on in the ship we can have our own little duel" He continued laughing, and no, I didn't miss the double entendre there, "But never fear, Captain Jack is here." He proceeded to put his arm around my waist.

"Ah, well I'll feel much safer with you protecting my shoulders."

He stared at me blankly, so I cleared my throat, "Ahem."

"Oh, " He moved his arm to my shoulders, but it was more a drape, therefore he could hang his arm near my bosoomas. "Move it!" I said, through laughter, pushing it up higher. I had to repeat it several times.

"Well, look where this little path led us." He commented, as we arrived at a walkway to a small cottage. It was one story with an awkward semi thatched roof. But it was quaint, and inviting. There was a fence, and a walkway. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought it was a modern day house, well not modern, but only a few 100 years old. Well, I guess that was long enough.

"This must be it. Uh, Jack, listen, whatever…whatever goes down, know that it doesn't have to be over hear and now." I said, grabbing his arm as he anxiously walked ahead of me. He stopped and turned back to face me, "Ye know, what can she say, besides that she doesn't believe me? I already know that. I'm going to help her see the truth."

"Oh God, Jack, don't shoot her!"

"Wh-shoot her? Percy what's wrong with you? I just meant I'd not give up, 'til she saw the truth. Shoot her? Percy…sometimes…" He shook his head, and kept on walking.

He pounded on the green door, ignoring the knocker. A petite, yet pleasantly plump woman opened the door. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she had a baby on her hip. "Oy, wot can I do fer yeh?" She had a thick accent, sounding like she was from Scotland maybe, but what did I know about accents?

Jack didn't miss a beat, "Can ye sow me how to reach a Miss Emily?"

"Emily Sporta or Emily Minx?"

This confused Jack, me, I was just curious to see where this was going.

"Emily Spinx."

"Wot are ye playin' at? Pick 'un!" The lady spat. She wasn't so friendly, actually.

"Emily Minta." Jack tried again.

"Listen, if ye don' know wot ye wont, then git outta my 'ouse!"

She swatted at us, before giving us the evil eye. "Wait a tick- You there, wots yer name?" She said, pointing at me, "Uh…me? Uh…it's.."

"She's a little slow, this is Ophelia Sparrow. She's the reason we're here." Jack answered, smoothly.

I nodded vigorously, hoping I wasn't overdoing it. "Oh, well then…Emily Minx lives in the hut behind me 'ouse. Should be in, go see her." We both turned to leave the lady, "Thanks very much." I said, but she grabbed Jack's arm.

"Ye can wait, an' let 'er do the visiting, aye?" Miss Baby Hipper said.

"Wait-" I said, as she shut the door. I heard Jack say something like "Yer very rude, madame."

And then some pots clanking.

--------

I stared at the shut door in front of me, waiting for Jack to talk himself out of this one, but he didn't come. I sighed, and decided to go see Emily Minx.

This hut was exactly that, a hut. Small as could be. A rock pathway led to it, deep into the forest. I kept thinking of the gingerbread house or Hansel and Gretel, especially when the cottage disappeared. I knocked gently on the door, and no one answered. Oh well, I could just tell the lady we spoke, and then Jack and I could come back later, now that we knew where she was.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" I turned at the sound of her voice, it stood out from every other voice I'd heart this trip – it was a proper English accented voice. Behind me stood Jacqueline Sparrow herself, if Jack had a twin sister, that is. She had his feature, his brown hair, except that hers was curly, and her eyes were blue. But there was just something about the structure of her face that just reminded me of him

"I…I'm sorry…I'm just looking for and Emily?"

"That's me, how may I help you?" He tone was friendly, and warm. She walked ahead of me and opened the door, "Here, come in."

Emily was wearing a simple pink dress, but she made the simple outfit look fancy. I wandered for a moment at her kindness, but I still entered her small hut. There was a cot in the corner, a table and some chairs in the opposite, and a stove.

Suddenly, I felt the need to be Proper Percy. 'OK, think of what Proper Tom would do.' I thought to myself. "My name is…" Do I lie? Am I Ophelia or Percy? Ophelia, or Percy? "My name's Ophelia…Sparrow."

She froze, and turned to face me, locking the door after I entered. "Sparrow?" She walked towards the table and gestured for me to sit across from her, and I did so.

"…. Your last name is Minx right?"

She nodded, obviously confused by my name change. Her kind demeanor revealed her to be different then the character in the diary, but this was just first impressions.

"Oh, well I just thought maybe you'd be able to help me. You see, I've lost a relative of mine – her name was Emily Sparrow. Disappeared, actually." I stood up. "Well, I'm terribly sorry Miss Minx, I don't know what I was thinking…" I faked a tear, "You see, we all just miss her so much! It's terrible really, and I…oh it's so hard to go on…without her!" I let out a wail, and sat back down again. I am le perfect fake crier!

I took a peek, and sure enough, Emily was contemplating something. "I-I am so sorry!" I said, standing again, "It's just hard to talk about…I'll be going…I'm sorry…so sorry." I said again, walking very slowly towards the door.

1…..2……3….

"I don't…" I had to straing my ears to hear it, but I stopped and listened to her, "I don't have a relative named Ophelia?"

I turned to face her. "And I've no relative named Emily Sparrow." She stood up, alarmed. "No, no, it's ok. Emily, it's really you right? The sister of Jack Sparrow?"

She nodded slowly. I walked back to the table, and sat again, leaning foreword, I went on, "Look, have you heard of the-"

Suddenly my brain went into overdrive – Emily's diary was dated just a few weeks ago in the last entry. That doesn't mean she still doesn't have it. Perhaps…But no, it only is dated a few weeks ago, that doesn't mean that she only left it a few weeks ago. My head was hurting, but I ignored it, and blurted, "Wait, Emily, where is your diary?"

She had a stunned look on her face, "It's back home, that's where I left it of course."

"When did you leave?"

"A few weeks ago, why? It's an old thing, if you're interested in reading it. I haven't written in it in years."

"…But…but then how did you date it?"

"Well, My last entry, I had written awhile ago. You see…. my life fell apart for a very long time, and I stopped writing. When I finally did, I never dated it. So just before I left my home, I had one last entry, dated the day before I left…. why are you asking about all of this? How do you know of my diary?"

I sighed, "It's so very complicated…when was the last time you heard from your brother? I mean, personally."

"…Why are you so curious about him? He's a wretch, and he can hang from the gallows for all I care."

WOAH.

"Just…can you just tell me, please?"

"Personally? Well, I saw him a little over 2 years ago. It's been so long, and I've completely cut him out of my life. Except for that note I wrote him last year."

WHAT NOTE??

Ok, let's recap – Emily found out about Jack, what, 2 years ago? So she stopped writing in her diary, until she decided to leave everything behind her, leaving one final entry, dated on the date she left. Every date could be wrong…making things confusing. But this wasn't about some dates in a diary, what mattered was that she still hated Jack for a crime he actually DIDN'T commit. That's what mattered, not the fact that it was confusing as hell.

Now, I had to remember to ask Jack about this note. Something he wasn't very keen on showing me, obviously. "Anyways, have you heard of the Black Pearl?"

She scoffed, "Who hasn't?"

ME!

"Well. Then you know what your brother does?"

"Yes, he gave up slave trading to become a pirate, how charming." She crossed her arms, getting annoyed.

"Would you be willing to do me a favour?" I asked, thinking fast.

"What's that?"

"Come meet your brother, on the Black Pearl, tonight, for dinner. He needs to talk to you."

"NEVER!" she thought it over then, "Well…what do I get?"

"Your diary."

She concentrated on the table, "Hmm…"

"And hey, I'll tell you how I got it. Do we have an…. accord?"

She nodded, "Yes, we do."

Then we shook.

--------

Again, I apologize for the messed up time stuff, I know its all confusing…my apologies!


	16. Take It Outside

Haha, has anyone seen the preview for Viva Piñata? That gets me every time. "Whoa, don't cut me down and break me open….HAH! That was ACTING children!"

Disclaimer: Owning nothing and loving it…hahahaha not

-----

If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall.

Or the mountain should crumble to the sea.

I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear,

just as long as you stand by me.

- B. E. King, Stand By Me

-------

"Oh Jaccccck!" I called opening the door to Miss Baby Hipper's house, and let myself in. He stood up, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of there as fast as hell. "What's this about?"

But he ignored me, shutting the door, "Jack, did you kill her?"

He was silent, and then, "Actually, I have in fact threatened her before…so…let's go. Now, take me to my sister."

"Actually, Jack." I stopped him in his tracks.

"What?" He stared at me.

"I got you a meeting. I got her to agree to come on the Pearl and have dinner with you. Eh, eh? Who's the best?"

"Yer serious?"

"Actually, I'm Percy, but-" He cut me off, by grabbing me and kissing me, full force. Finally, he pulled apart, allowing us to breath. Mm…now this one was real. "How…how did you? This is great!" He pulled me by the hand, and ran towards his ship.

I've never seen him like that, but I was too happy about our kiss to ponder the moment.

-----

"Proper Tom! Gibbs! Get down to the galley, an' help out with the meal!" Jack ordered the crew. He was nervous again, pacing. "Jack, I've a question."

He stopped and smiled at me, "Yes luv?"

"Uh…well I'm assuming this is a sure subject but…what did the note say? The note she wrote you a month ago?" The smile faded from his face.

"She told ye about that? What else did she tell ye?"

"Nothing, actually. Just that."

He sighed, and came over to where I was leaning against the railing, and leaned next to me, "It just said that as of this moment she renounces me as her brother. In a nutshell."

"…When was the last time you actually…saw her face to face?" I asked, pushing my luck.

"It had been a long while, back before the whole…slave incident."

"Oh, so…that's a long while to hold a grudge. Uhm, I just thought I'd let you know I didn't ask about David. I didn't really talk to her about much."

"Well, ye did a good job none the less…Listen, about dinner-"

I cut him off, "I'll leave you two to it, if that's what you want. No worries, I understand but if you would need me for anything – not that you would – I'll be here on the ship."

"Ye can come if ye want ter. I jus' don't know how it's going ter be goin'." He looked nervous, but he was desperately trying hard to play it off like he wasn't. My mind drifted back to the way he too my news, and I wasn't sure how exactly I was to act. "Any road," He added, "It's not as if I don't want ye there, 'sides ye can't just sit on the ship all night. I know Proper Tom and Gibbs and..whoo else ye been talkin' wiv? Oh, that's Jessica fellow."

I shrugged, "I don't know if that's so smart. They'll be drinking involved, and that + me is –"

"Nothing new!" He laughed, but I just rolled my eyes.

"My point is, nothing good could become of it."

"Then don't get drunk." He suggested.

"Fine, after you." I folded my arms across my chest.

He glared at me, "Alright, ye got me on that one. Just stick wiv Gibbs, he'll be the drunkest of 'em all, but he's the best at it. Everyone else'll be…will be…"

"Hammered? Smashed?"

"Aye, all of the above."

"Great…well then, if there's anything else you need to prepare for tonight, let me know?"

"Will do." I turned to walk away when he called my name. Oh he was going to bring up earlier, the real kiss! Oh, what would he say? He was sorry? He enjoyed it? He….oh what do I care?

Ahhh but I DO! Why do I? I need to stop caring about it. Yeah…

"Yes, Cap'n?" I said.

"Do I look…. impressive?" Most men would say "Hansom." Not Jack, big surprise. Oh well.

I laughed, "If I were Emily, I'd be so impressed I'd forget why I was here." He seemed to like this answer, since he nodded. Ah, why the confusion!

-----

I actually wasn't around when the lovely Miss Emily arrived. Gibbs and the men headed out early, and I was reminded of days at the beach when I had to tag along with my cousins and older brothers. I wasn't frightened of Jack's crew, but the people of this strange port seemed to really…glow…when the world got dark.

"Where are we going, Gibbs?" I asked, running to keep up with the eager men.

"The men spotted a tavern called 'The Lively Stag' so we're heading up there."

"Yeah, sounds…safe." I drifted behind, now that I knew the name, I didn't feel the need to run so much. I decided to take a little walk and really look around at my settings.

I was looking so hard at the houses and sunset that I hadn't noticed bumping into someone. A young lady, actually.

"Oh, my…sorryies." Rats, I'd forgotten the words already! My apologies, right? Oh, well I just made a fool of myself, but oh well.

"It's ok!" The girl had an extremely cheery voice, green eyes that shone like a Christmas light, I noticed right away. Her dark brown hair had a green ribbon in it, and was put together neatly, the only really awkward things about her was her attire and her skin. For on thing, she was paler then the moon – yet this was the Caribbean! And she was wearing men's britches. Ok, that wasn't so odd, it's just that why could she wear them around town, yet IIII had to wear a dress? A bloody dress! Ho hum, pigs bum.

"My name's Percy, actually." Actually? Actually what? WHY AM I SO AWKWARD?

She laughed, "I'm Jessica, and you don't look like you're from around here." She had an English accent, I noticed, and annunciated. That was good in a way.

"Yeah, I'm uh…visiting…for the uh…however long."

"Ah, yeah, I get it, don't ask don't tell. Well, I'm one to tell! I'm here with my…" she seemed to think it over, "beau, James."

"Oh, that's so.." new friend here, be nice! "Sweet."

"I like you, Percy. What do you say to joining me and James for dinner?"

Uh…NO! I'm not about to join a complete stranger and her lover out on a date. Gah, can you spell awkward?!?

"Sounds lovely." Gibbs probably wouldn't even notice I wasn't at dinner.

------

I found it a bit shady that in an era bursting with surnames, Jessica wasn't offering me one. But shady is as shady do, and I wasn't offering one either. This James character didn't meet up with us until after Jessica bought me ale. "Meals on us, new friend!" She seemed so ecstatic about something, like every day was a dream come true.

I understood why when I saw James. He came in the door, searching for his…laaady. His brown hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. For some, this look is absurd – oh big word – for him, it just added to the charm that was natural about him. But I mean natural, unlike the type Jack had. That, ok, I admit, I have fallen a bit for. He had brown eyes, and a black coat on with gold buttons. It made him seem so formal. If Jessica disappeared, do you think I could win him over?

Hmm…. what's the word I'm looking for? SWOOON.

Maybe Jessica was a geek burger, and he would see my ways an fall for me? Ah what is wrong with me? I think I'm a walking whore-mone. HAHAHAHA. I laugh so hard at myself sometimes.

Any road, after Jessica pointed him out to me, she called his name. He smiled and walked over to us. "Ah, Jess, darling, you didn't tell me we'd be having company." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed.

"James, this is my new friend, her name is Percy."

He sat down and nodded to me, "Nice to meet you, Percy. My, I don't believe I've heard that name before. Whereabouts are you from?" While he spoke proper English, there was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. Like he was hiding something, something…hmm…life changing?

"Oh, around, here…there." I shrugged as our drinks arrived.

"Do you have a last name?" He asked, causally, but his voice his suspicion.

"Only if you do." Was my reply.

He wrapped his arm around Jessica's shoulder, and extended his other free hand, "Let's start over, I'm James Norrington."

"Persephone Hart." I said, shaking his hand.

------------

After dinner was over, we sat around laughing and drinking, switching from ale to rum, eventually. He was telling us tales of adventures he's had on the high seas, and Jessica was fascinated by every word he said. Me? Well, I was getting too drunk for my own good, and I knew that since I was with any of the crewmates, I should watch myself.

Once James and Jessica found each other…uh, all of each other (with there clothes on) I decided it was time to go. This make out scene was going a litttttle too far for me. God, there were all over each other. So, disoriented, nonetheless, I left.

And got lost.

Ahh, crap. I never was good and walking and being drunk. Could I get arrested for being drunk in public? Well, I don't want to be drunk in public; not technically, I want to be drunk in a bar!

So, I stumbled a bit around town, but I wasn't falling over, and I could somewhat stand on one foot if an officer asked me too. It was dark now, and I was curious about how Jack's dinner went.

Hmm…wonder if they ate all the food? Ah, I'm so hungry. I want spaghetti. Oh, with syrup! Oh. Man. And piece of gum!

I was so busy thinking about gum, and shoes, and what if gum actually tastes better when it's on the bottom of your shoe? Wonder what it's like to be an elf. Do Elves have labour laws? Is Santa strict? But what about dogs? Do they enjoy eating their own puke? Ew, puke. That's what that puddle reminds me of.

Oh, I'm even more lost then I thought.

It was so dark, and I was walking I down a dirt road where there weren't any buildings. But there were trees. If I cut them down, how old would they be? Hmmm...I walked over to one, and touched it.

Just then I felt a hand on my waist. I turned around, startled. "Miss, are yeh losssst?" A slurring drunk man asked me. Oh, and by that, I mean more so then me. Yes, I was just disoriented. HAHAH ORIENTED. What is oriented anyways?

Back to the matter at hand, my laughter at my own joke got him. "Yeh liiiiike jokes, lil lassie?"

I turned to him, "Let go of me, sir!" I asked, politely. Couldn't believe I managed it.

"How 'bout I don'?" He replied, pulling me close. EW. fat piggy looking man is after me.

"Letttt...goo." I said again, yanking my arm free. This made him angry, so...He slapped me. I don't think that the fact that he was drunk mattered at all. He still had a big paw on him, so it hurt. I think his ring might have even cut my face. Anyways, with his powerful slap, I flew to the dirt ground. But, before he could advance on me, I ran.

He grabbed my arm, but I tried to yank it free, and failed. Somewhere in my head, my mind told my arm to grab that stone in front of me. "Come on, yeh brat, less gow." He spat.

Next thing I knew, arm went like 'whoosh' and flung the rock at his head. It was a fairly big rock, so when it made contact with his noggin, he reached his hands up to grab it. "Ow, ye stupid...git..." He said, yelping in pain. He reminded me of a dog, I started laughing. Then, realizing I might not have much time, I ran the opposite direction.

Smack. I made contact with him again. Great, piggly wiggly boy was back. I didn't even look at him; instead I just punched him in the chest and tried to pull free.

"Oof..." I heard him moan, but I wasn't free, " How's it that I'm stronger then that man back there, eh?"

Huh? OH. This isn't piggly wiggly boy, this was Cap'n boyo. Ah, my hero. NOT.

"Jack! Your arseface, where were you 10 minutes ago when I wasn't stronger then this man? huh?" I was sobering up fast, as I was realizing what happened.

"I thought ye and team rock were doing quite a good job of tha'." I pushed off of him, but he was reluctant to let go.

"What are you doing out here?" I questioned.

"The lads came back without ye. That's ne'er a good sign, ye know." He smiled at me, and reached out to touch my face, but I pulled back. I don't know why I was a little mad at him.

"Stop that." He demanded, grabbing my face, but not in a rough manner. "I jus' wanna see what happened." He let go and sighed, "I leave ye alone fer what? A few hours? And this is wha' happens."

"Come on, Jack," I whined, "Let's just go back to the boat...ship..house...thinger." I wasn't that sober.

"Ye threw a rock at him!"

"Why do you care what matters of self defense I use? Its your fault I didn't have a sword."

He cleared his throat, trying not to laugh, "Luv, neither did he!"

I crossed my arms, "I think the rock throwing method was brilliant, thank you very much."

"Aye it was..." This time he burst out laughing, "Look, luv, I'm sorry..." He was trying to say, through bits of laughter, "But I...I saw the whole thing.."

"And you let him slap me!" I cried.

"No. NO, now wait a tick." His face got serious. "I didn't let anybody slap ye...that happened...that was... unavoidable, see I wasn't...close enough to stop it."

"Right," I said, narrowing my eyes, "And you were close enough to see it."

"Got wonderful eyesight love."

"It was NOT funny Jack! Who knows what could-"

"Who cares? The fact is, it didn't." But he HAD to add, "Because..." he laughed, "ye threw a rock at him!"

"Ugh! I refuse to see why this is so funny!"

"Ye need to calm down, Percy. If he was going to hurt ye, I woulda been there. But ye..." He stopped and tried to be serious, "AHEM, yes you had it all under control."

"Sure you bloody did." I stomped ahead of him, then stopped, "Er, right, let's have you lead the way, eh?"

"Aye, follow me, I'll keep ye safe." He chuckled again.

"Quite your chuckling. And tell me what happened with Emily."


	17. Life goes on

Heyooo thanks for the reviews! I'm going to update 2x tonight, as an early chrimbo present, and for whatever else yunz celebrate around here. Any road…hope you enjoy. I realize it's a bit short.

REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: Just like K-fed after his divorce – I own nothing. But unlike him, I've still got some pride.

-----

I'm sailing away, set an open course for the virgin sea. For I've got to be free, free to face the life that's ahead of me. - Styx, Come Sail Away

----------

"Well...Emily caught David cheating on her one night, actually, the night after he proposed. Well, the 2nd time he proposed, actually. So, she took what money she had, found a merchant vassal, and bought passage to this rock."

He sighed.

"What did she say..."

"She said that she wasn't sure she believed me. That my story was believable, but how comes I didn't come home to her after it all happened? And why did I wait so long? Then I told her I had no idea she thought wrongly of me-" OH wait! I was supposed to have given Jack the diary, and tell him to explain it to her...oh oops. "- And that was the wrong move, because why did I come to see her anyways? And I tried telling her that I was a pirate...and well, that just made things worse...and now I'm in this impossible hole. She left the ship angry at me for more reasons then when she arrived."

I stopped him, in our walking and took his hand, "Look, Jack, it's not over yet, you know. I could talk to her again, I mean, I don't want to make it worse. But you can't give up." He looked away and pulled his hand free.

"Maybe it's better this way. I don't really know why I came back here to find her. I put you behind on your treasure-hunting extravaganza, and it was a pointless errand. It's better that she just thinks I'm a bad person-" Ah! Opposed to the good person a part of him knows he is! He's admitting it, I see.

"You know Jack, you don't give up. I mean, perhaps I haven't been here for very long, but I have been here. And I know you're a good Captain, and I'm still breathing - which is saying allot since I get myself into a great amount of satiations."

"Did you ever think that there was a reason I never hurt you?"

"A reason, what reason could that be? Besides treasure?" This, apparently, was the wrong thing to say.

He grunted, "You don't believe me either." He turned away from me; "I'm going to head out for the night then. Ships straight ahead there. See you in the morning."

"Morning?"

He just shrugged, "I think a night away from my ship would be good for me."

"Since when?" He loved his ship, hello? He never shut up about it! Oh, apparently I was just slow.

He glared at me, "Look, I'm just going to be spending the night here, aye? It's none of your concern what I do behind closed doors." My jaw dropped a little at his words. I hadn't heard him speak like that before. And I hadn't heard him be so honest yet try to so hard to lie at the same time about spending a night with a lady. Of the night.

"Jack...yeah, you're right, that's just it. Fine...yeah...have a nice night." I mumbled, and walked past him.

I was beyond pissed now.

---------

Well, boyo wasn't lying to me. He did spend the night in town. I felt like destroying his rum, but I had to save that revenge for a better disaster. I was so confused. When he found me in the woods earlier, he hadn't said a thing about it, and he wasn't sad. My rock incident kept him well beyond entertained.

Sigh.

I guess I just have to bear with him. After all, he was going through the same thing I did with his family. Besides, it's not like that kiss had to mean anything, and it was better that it didn't anyways. It was smarter because of this whole trip issue. He was a free man, and curse the man who tried to take it all from him.

But still..I guess that's why they say don't kiss and don't tell.

---

We planned to leave port the next night, and Jack was eager. I was ignoring him to the best of my abilities. How could he just give up on his sister like this? I was stewing over it angrily, leaning against the railing that afternoon when he came up to me. "Look, Percy...it has to be this way."

I turned to my back was to him, so he moved to my other side. I turned again. "I have to do what's right by me. I know you understand what position I'm in...And just...try and bear with me?"

"You know what Jack? That's just a lame excuse, and I think you're very well aware of it. You're scared, Sparrow, because you know that she could continue to refuse you, and you can't have that at all. So you give up now, before she can prove her point to you, but YOU on the other hand, you don't even care about whatever point you have to prove to her."

He sighed, something he did so often while speaking to me, it was getting old. Then he turned and went into his cabin.

-----

He was at the helm all night, and I refused to even make eye contact with him. We were at sea now, for about an hour. Where were we going? I didn't even ask him, and I didn't even care. I was too mad.

But I was also being selfish, and I was thankful that he didn't remind me of that. I kept thinning about my family issues, and making his mine. I was mad that in my time, I hadn't fought harder to keep things together. But I had my reasons...just like he had his. I had refused to tell my dad about mother and...Look where it got me. I guess I better talk to him.

"Jack...listen...I've been thinking. It's just that...I'm angry at you, because I'm angry at me." He looked hard at me, listening, "I've been so angry at myself because if I would have just told my father what had happened, things could have been so different. I didn't want you to go through that...but that's just me being selfish. And...I guess I apologize. It's your life, and you know that, and I shouldn't interfere." He was silent for a moment.

"Persephone, I am happy that you helped me, because honestly, who else would I have spoken to? Gibbs? It's nice being able to talk to you like that...I do enjoy..." He shrugged a bit, this was obviously awkward for him, "Ya know, having you around."

I was in a state of utter confusosity.

"I guess I'm going to go take a nap in your cabin." Your cabin? Wouldn't it be fair to call it our cabin? Technically, it wassss my residence.

"Wait a bit, you never did tell me where you went last night." He asked, accusingly. Well, he was the one with the ladies, not me! Well, I mean, I wasn't with the men. Well I was with men, but not with, with….there was no intercourse involved! Hmph, unlike him!

"I made a fast friend or two, and we ate at a tavern."

"Who were these friends?" Stepping up to me, he questioned.

"Her name was Jessica…well she didn't have a last name."

"And his?"

"Did I mention a he? I don't believe I did." I replied, coolly.

"It was insinuated." He took another step towards me, suspicious. Should I lead him on?

"James, actually, James…er…Norrington, I believe."

It was quite funny, the was his face contorted, and he cried out, "WHAT! WHAT THE 'ELL ARE YE PLAYIN' AT LASS! YE BLOODY, STUPID, GIT! Ye coulda…!" He kept rambling, but I just turned on my heel and headed down towards his cabin.

"Don't ye ignore me, this isn't over, this conversation, ye know. Ye were out with NORRINGTON! Ye know how stupid-"

He shut up when we opened the door. His room was already occupodo.

"Emily!" I shrieked when I saw her, out of surprise.

"'Ello there, lass." I was never going to get used to people calling me lass on a daily basis. I looked to Jack, who was just as stunned as me. There Emily sat, at Jacks desk, reading her diary. She put it down, and stood up to face us.

"What are ye…" Jack asked her, but he couldn't really finish his sentence. All his previous anger caused by an unknown source, had disappeared…for the most part. Jack wasn't good at forgetting thigns, well, sometimes.

"I don't know, actually. Jack my life has become an utter mess. I'm absolutely miserable on that rock, and I think the love of the sea runs in our family. What you said last night…well, it all made sense. Well, honestly, it's simply that when it came down to whom I hated more, David won out. I couldn't sit there anymore stewing over him – and after all – you're family. If there's anyone who can be there for me…well, it should be you. So I guess you could say that I'm trusting you…again, Jack." We were silent, after she finished her little speech.

Until Jack felt the need to correct her, "Actually, Captain Jack…as it were."


	18. Stop crying your heart out

Hey, there's somethings I need to explain ta yunz. Firstly, I want to apologize for the last chapters suckiness. It was much better in my mind. Hah, and my computer decided to fight my mouse, and my mouse lost. I had to do all the editiying with the keyboard…anywhoo, it wasn't simple. Also, I just wanted to say that sometimes, my computer let's me correct things on word, but when I post them on FF they're not corrected. And lastly, sometimes, I leave details out, and I don't always go into things. It'll all make sense in due time. Meanwhile, thanks for your awesome reviews. I'm reading over my stuff, and I know allot of it is monotonous, so thanks for keeping with me…

ONWARD!

Disclaimer: What happens when you point to the sky and say cowabunga? Nothing! Which is what I own.

------

When all the stars have fallen down into the sea

and on the ground,

and angry voices carry on the wind,

a beam of light will fill your head

and you'll remember what's been said by all the good men this world's ever known.

- The Moody Blues, Melancholy Man

------

I left Jack to Emily in his cabin, and with a heavy heart, I headed to the galley for some coffee. Yes, you did read that right, no alcohol for me. I needed a break from the way it made me act. Funny thing was, I didn't mean that at all. I wanted nothing more then to drink right now, but I knew better then to just get arseholed. Well, today I did, anyways.

Why was my heart so heavy? Too many mixed emotions that were bringing me down. Like, Jack's behavior. One minute, he's kissing me, the next he's in town with the ladies. And one night his sister hates him, and suddenly she wants to take a little trip on his ship. A little part of me was also aware that this gave her rights to some treasure. I had no doubt that Jack would make her work on his ship. Just like he made me swab the decks or take a watch every now and then.

I also think I was feeling jealousy. I had Jack all to myself – as much as I could on this ship – and now I would have to share. Showing him my sword fighting skills was something I had been looking foreword too, but now he'd probably be too busy teaching her. She was proper English, what would she know about a sword? Then again, in the year 2006 not many people knew much about swords either.

There was so much going on in my head at the moment. Little things too, like why did I care if Jack didn't like me? People kiss all the time and it doesn't mean something. And what did it matter to me if I had to share the treasure? Then I started to think about the future.

Luckily, before I could get too far along in my mental debate, Emily came down. She found me with my head on the table, and she tried to keep quiet, thinking I was asleep.

"It's ok, I'm awake, and you can be noisy." I said to the wood.

"Oh…So Percy, Jack tells me you're from the future." This wasn't a very good start. Me having a heart attack due to stress was very likely right now. Thanks Jack, go on and tell the rest of the crew where I'm from. She must have noticed the grimace on my face, because she quickly added, "I don't think he meant any harm, and your secret is definitely safe with me."

After she grabbed a cup of coffee, she sat across from me, "You seem…discontent, are you feeling quite well?" Who talks like that? She had allot to learn. But then again, who knew? She could be just like her brother, and I could be naïve.

And time travel could be possible.

So there was the answer to that question. For some reason, I was angry with her, and I just shrugged. She tried again, "He says you're going to be sailing with him. What do you think about this Black Pearl so far?"

I simply shrugged again. Jeezum, Jack was wearing off on me. I was going to have to yell at him for all of his emotional shruggage, and for rubbing off on me.

Emily let out a low whistle and sighed, "Uhm, well, do you have much experience with sailing? Jack didn't really tell me much about that. He just was trying and trying to convince me that he didn't do the things I had accused him of." She laughed, with irony in her voice, "He doesn't seem to realize that doesn't matter now. I'm here, after all, aren't I? I had to get away from David, and I did."

That got me going, I must say. I lifted my head up on the table, and chewed her out, "Liisten to yourself! You should be so thankful that you're brother came looking for you. You should be so happy that he cared enough to do that – because must people would have just forgotten you. They would have gladly turned a blind eye to you and said good riddance. But not Jack – not the pirate – no, he came after you, because he couldn't deal with you believing falsely about him. And frankly, my dear…. I don't understand why. Why would you be worth it?"

Pushing my chair back angrily, I stomped out the door and up the steps. That wasn't fair to Emily, blah blah blah, I knew all that. But I said it anyways, and I felt like it was true. I also was aware that she would tell Jack and he would lecture me and just, "Ugh!" I said aloud, throwing my hands up and going into the captain's cabin.

Jack was busy with some maps, and looked up curiously at me when I briskly came into the room and snapped the door shut behind me. Me, being me, I simply ignored him and flopped on the bed, kicking my shoes off.

I could feel Jack's eyes on me but I faced the other side of the bed so that he wouldn't be able to see me. I felt like crying, but I knew better then to just start crying. It could only make things worse; he could yell at me or push me out or…who cared? I lay there, trying to get some rest, just listening. Listening to him putting a bottle on the table, scraping around, and finally getting up. "I told ye, ye make this little wuffly sound when ye sleep – and yer not sleeping."

"You know, it's my prerogative to fake sleep sometimes. If you have a problem with it then just deal." I muttered, not without spite.

Jack was silent for a bit, and I listened again, waiting for him to shuffle out the door, or over to me, or to sit down, but he remained motionless. "Are ye…a bit…liquored up, Perce?" He asked with haste. Jack was aware my mood was fowl, and didn't want to provoke it.

It was kind of funny, how I was just getting angry now. I had allot to be angry about, but angry at other moments, not now. And I guess that's where all the real disdain came from; it came from me for me. I was mad at myself, that when he kissed me, I didn't react soon enough. That I hadn't stopped him from seeing that lady the other night. That I wasn't telling him what was troubling me.

But I couldn't, because he was Jack. He didn't want to hear my foolish thoughts and problems. From the tales the crew tell about him, he's had much more to deal with then I probably ever will. Although, now that I'm around him, I might start having too. Still…

"You know Jack, I just jumped down your sister's throat –" I gave him a second to get angry with me for that, something I knew he would. This was his long lost sister – oh gosh, I was getting so jealous, look at me! Yet, I continued, "So don't think I won't hesitate to do that to you."

Finally, he was moving. He grabbed me by the arm and forced me to turn so that I was on my back looking up at him. "Well, then, go ahead, if it's going to help."

That's not exactly what I was expecting. I stared up at him for a bit, unsure of what I wanted to say next. A little scenario played in my head where I pulled him down and kissed him, but it dissolved almost immediately. No, I couldn't make the next move. Even though, he'd been the one who'd been sort of making them this whole time. That wasn't the point. The point was, I've met Jack before. I've met him back home In the future.

The kind of guy who kisses you, and then finds himself with another woman right away. I couldn't do that, that wasn't me and I wasn't sorry. I wasn't just going to compromise everything about myself to be able to say, "Jack, it's ok, you do your thing." While I just sat around, and I knew that it wasn't fair of me to expect him to just suddenly act differently then he has so many years before. That's why we'd never work. That's why we could never be anything at all – because he wasn't what I wanted.

And that hurt a little, because sometimes he seemed like he was just what I needed.

"Jack, just go away." Murmuring, I said, turning yet again onto my side. He sat on the edge of the bed, and stared at the other side of the room. I knew this because I peeked at him through the corner of my eye.

After what seemed like ages, he did something. Something odd, and surprising. He laid down right next to me on the bed. Considering that I had been facing his back, I was now face to face with him. I just groaned to show annoyance.

"Lucky for you lass, I don't give up."

"What the hell do you mean by that." I said, fully 'awake' by now. "You certainly didn't feel that way when you gave up on your sister."

"One second, you're talking about how you yelled at my sister, the next, you're talking about how I gave up on her. Ye need to make up yer mind do ye like her or not."

I muttered something, and then said what I was really feeling, deciding I didn't care how he took it, "You got your happy ending, so just…." I felt my voice getting thick, "Just can it."

He stroked my dark hair, and tucked a strand behind my ear, "Really, did I know? Yer right, I did give up on her. But she didn't give up on me, and neither did you. And ye know…" He stroked my cheek; "I never got to thank ye properly for uniting us."

I snorted, "Please Jack, how are you going to thank me? With a guess? Well, excuse me while I swoon, but I could care less for that. I can't be paid of like your little friend from the other night."

"What about when ye went and dined with Norryface there, or when ye failed to tell me about it? Or about when ye didn't believe me that the kiss mean something." Jack said, without missing a beat.

"Excuse me! You never once insinuated that the kiss meant something, and I can dine with whomever I like, thank you very much!" Leaving out that Jessica and Norry were doing the whole snogging thing at the bar seemed like a good thought.

This time, he snorted, hah, I guess we were both just a bunch of pigs! "I'd say you were good at playing the part of the fool, but your not playing. You really are daft, aren't you?" He sat up now, and I imitated the move, "You just couldn't do the right thing for once, could you? You're in here sulking because face it, you know that Emily and I will be spending more time together. And we should! The only reason you're upset is because you're family all put you out on your arse!" Although his shocking turn of accusations startled me, it was true, and it hurt to hear from him. Quieter he added, "And honestly? I don't blame them!"

My mouth dropped open, perhaps to look like I wanted to catch flies. His sort of did the same, but he looked like he was trying to say something. "Well I certainly-"

"Just shut up Jack, just…shut up." I whispered, before getting out of bed and leaving the cabin. I found myself standing at the bow, leaning over the side, well, where I could. Why had I told him everything? What was wrong with me? It was so long ago, it shouldn't hurt anymore! Why does it hurt? "It shouldn't hurt anymore!" I uttered, and realized I was crying.

Shit, I was a true train wreck. And I had ruined everything. It was like some bad, bad dream.

"But you pretend it doesn't." A voice said from behind. I wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeve, thankful to be back in my normal clothes. There was no need for me to reply to that. "It doesn't work that way, you know."

"It had been, I don't understand why suddenly it's not."

"Because you're seeing that it could have gone differently. Or at least, that's what you're thinking. But come on, really? You know it happened that way for a reason."

Simply shaking my head, I turned and headed back down to the cabin. Luckily he didn't follow this time, allowing me to truly fall asleep.

-------

I woke up the next morning in a groggy state; with the sun trying it's hardest to blind me. Sitting up in the empty bed, I wrapped my hands around my legs. I was immature; I knew this to be true. But it was my nature, and I wasn't going to change it. I knew that the way I acted last night was horrible, but I also knew that I was made this way; so if it was considered bratty, let it be – I was still going to be me.

I desperately wanted to find Jack, pull him aside, and talk to him. About everything, because of last night. What he said, about me ignoring my angry and whatnot. He was right about it all, because it was the only way to survive back home. I couldn't go on everyday thinking about how much it all sucked. So I pushed it so far back into my head, that almost 10 years had gone by before I dealt with it.

I started out with a goal – to make sure that Jack and Emily could be the family that I didn't have the joy of having. And now, I was becoming this turncoat, trading in my every emotion. Sighing, I laid back down, wanting to hide from it all.

Once I accepted Jack & Emily, I could accept it all. But I think I was always going to be jealous. I just needed to work happiness into that emotion.

-------

Coward. That became my new middle name that day. I hid in bed until midafternoon, when Gibbs finally knocked on the door. "Miss Hart?" He called.

"Er….enter?" I attempted.

"Are ye feeling well?" He asked, shutting the door behind him. He had brought me some food, great, now Jack must have told the crew I was hiding and being a baby, so they were pitying me.

"I don't really know." I sighed.

"Jack mentioned that ye were feelin' a bit under the weather, so I brought ye some food."

"No way." I said, truly surprised, "Uh, why?" I didn't mean to sound so ungrateful.

"Because, Miss Hart, yer the first girl to come aboard this ship that I actually liked!" He laughed at his own joke "Alrigh' then, I'm going to head back out. Cap'n says when yer feelin' better ye should come up and see him. Oh, and Miss Emily says…uh…what was it now? Dearly Beloved…Page 77? Do ye have any idea what that means?" I shrugged, "Oh well then, see you." And with that, Gibbs was gone.

I ate the food in a flash, and then pulled out the diary. A hidden message from Emily, probably a hate message. I recalled the words Dearly Beloved in an earlier message, but on page 77 there was something different entirely. The words got me like nothing else.

Dearly beloved,

We are gathered here today to remember what it's like to be alone and to listen to the silence as the casket is lowered and the mother starts to cry and the aunts try to comfort her, and the father doesn't cry, and no one tries to comfort him. And the silence shatters like a thousand pieces of paper ripping in half, and the day you danced in front of the three-way mirror seems like a lifetime ago, as the father starts to cry and no one knows what to do.

Was I to be sad at this, or just confused? What was the message here? If she was attempting to get me out of bed, it worked. I had to find her suddenly, and talk to her.

When I walked out of the cabin, I bumped right into Jack. "Percy, yer out-"

"That's nice," I said, only half listening, really. I headed down into the galley where I had yelled at her last night, and sure enough, there she was.

"Persephone." She said, nodding curtly, not in an unfriendly way.

"Listen, Emily, the diary-" She cut me off, "Shh…come with me."

Great, she was going to murder me in her bedroom, wasn't she?

-----

OK! Mondo confusiosity in this chapter, wasn't there? It's supposed to me really messed up though, and hopefully it'll get you thinking about everything! Allot of drama too…hmm…well hope you liked it….

Obviously, both Jack & Percy are very confused about there feelings, but who's the one in denial,and who's being honest?

REVIEW!

noflameskthankees


	19. What if I wanted to Break?

THANKEE FOR THE REVIEWS! SPLEE!!

Disclaimer: Hmm….nothing clever tonight. Must be dead or something? Any raod, I own nothing. BUT, if I had a million dollars, I would buy you a monkey – haven't ya always wanted a monkey?

----

Sometimes the things you complain most about are the things you care most about. Unfortunately you don't always know that before it's too late

-- Boy meets world

-------

Emily shut the door of her cabin and had be sit on the bed. "Persephone," She said for the second time today. It was nice when she said it, making it feel important. Suddenly, I was wishing more people referred to me as it, yet I also knew that if they did, the glory of it would wear down. "When you first read my diary, you didn't read that, did you?"

Shaking my head, I waited for her to continue. "I realized yesterday that Jack told me a secret of yours, something you didn't want me to know. So I'm giving you a secret of mine." Her voice was calm, and kind, yet I didn't know why. Shouldn't she be wanting to kill me or something right now?

"What do you mean, your secret?" I asked, confused.

"It's a story only appropriate for moments like this. I can't tell Jack this, so please, do not." I nodded in understanding, while she went on, "For you see, it's what makes me a hypocrite. Persephone, a long while back…a few years actually, I had brought sadness, unbearable sadness to an innocent family. An innocent father." Her proper words, and soft voice made for easy listening. She could be telling me about the world ending, yet I think that I would remain calm.

"David and I had been meeting up late at night almost on a daily basis. We were two little fools who had no idea about the way the world really worked; only dreams and hopes for it all. But you know, dreams can be sad too, and some people will hope for the worse…" I had believed this was talking about David, because her eyes suddenly had a distant look in them, and sadness crept into her voice. Slowly, she shook her head, "One night, I was sneaking out to visit him later then usual. Now, mind you, I don't know your rules in the future about courting, but really, we weren't that bad. We just enjoyed our freedoms – never truly breaking any rules. But this night, I was heading out later then usual, also, I had carried with me a shiv for protection.

You see, recently a young lady had been found murdered in the streets. The streets I was about to head down. Should anyone attack me, could I protect myself? I ended up finding out the hard way. I was jumpy – a black cat almost had me shrieking. It was when I found a hand on my waist that I truly lost myself. I knew that if I didn't strike my attacker right away, I would never have a chance. So turning, I took the knife, and stabbed him right by his heart."

A blanket of tension covered both of us. Emily was bearing her soul to me, here and now, and I had no idea how to react to it all. "Emily-"

"No, wait. I turned and met the yes of Rupert Baker, the blacksmith's son. I didn't know what he had wanted from me, but I knew it wasn't what I had assumed – what I had killed him for." Shaking her head, she started crying a bit. "I killed an innocent man, right then and there. After it happened, I turned on my heel and ran home. David didn't ever find out it was me, and it was assumed whoever killed the girl killed Rupert. I saw a grown man cry for the first time in my life, and I'll never forget it – because I had caused it."

I was silent. Emily had some skeletons didn't she? Forgetting everything – absolutely everything, I did the only thing I could think to, and I hugged her. "Emily you were trying to save yourself, there's nothing-" Emily just pushed me away, and I realized I had spoke wrongly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok. After everything happened, I kept telling myself that his hand shouldn't have been on my waist at all. It was his fault! But blame…blame drives a man insane."

-----

She dismissed me after that, and we agreed to forget the events of the previous day. Well, one incident down, somewhat, and onto the next. That even being the whirlwind of events going on between the captain and I.

What have I done?

As hard as I tried, in my mind I couldn't figure out everything. And what could I say to him? I didn't know what I wanted anymore, things had gotten so confusing. So, I had decided to go with what I understood for the moment – that he had agreed with my parents' choice. Yes, that would be a good place to start.

Walking up to the helm, I had a whole speech planned out. But he wasn't there, Gibbs was, so I thanked him yet again for the food and headed back to the cabin. He wasn't there either, but then a thought hit me, and I'm not sure why. The rum locker?

But alas, it was empty! Grumbling to myself, about how could you disappear on a ship? I checked every room, and then I walked into the rope locker. Its like when you loose something, and you check your shoes – and there it is! It's always the last place you look!

Well, sure enough, he was in there doing God knows what. The second I opened the door, he pulled be aside and pushed me up against some ropes. I had found this an odd greeting, but didn't mention it. "You don't have to greet me like that."

His lips were drawn into a thin line, a look I'd never seen before, "Percy, I didn't mean it."

That wasn't very nice of it, stealing my thunder like that. "Well, I…uh…er…wasn't expecting that?"

"That's why we're here, in the rope locker. No more running, getting drunk, or using bed, pillows, and or food to distract ye." He said, calmer now, releasing me a bit, but he was now guarding the door.

"Your dim then, because ropes can be very distracting."

"Ye have a way of avoiding topics, luv, admit it."

I simply crossed my arms, and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Oh, do you know how to splice a line?" I had picked up a coil, only to have it snatched away from me.

"Like this," He said, shaking it in my face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well sometimes It's better to say pointless things then things like…things like what you say when you're mad."

Placing his hands on my shoulders, he stared into my eyes, and into his brown ones. Last time we had a moment a bit like this, we were climbing ropes and my biggest dilemma was whether or not I wanted to embarrass him. "Ye told me those things about yerself because ye trusted me, for some reason – not that I don't appreciate it – and I didn't do a good job of…well…not…"

"You did a bang-up job of…tearing it all up." Was my casual response.

"I know I did. And tellin' Emily 'bout ye wasn't right either. Just look at it this way, I don't usually apologize to people. But yer important to me."

No way, he did not just go there?

"What?" I asked, hiding my excitement. He said I was important to him! But be cool, Percy, pretend confusion.

"Aye, ye know it's true. We need ter be able te get along, or else we'll never find that treasure."

AH! There is no winning, is there!

"Yeah, yeah," I said, quickly covering up my disappointment, "I am…you know…you're right."

"Aye, glad ye see it that way too. So, do ye fergive me?" I stared at the beads beneath his chin, until he raised my chin so I was looking into his stupid brown eyes.

"Of course I do, it would be too hard to work with you if I hated you."

"Grand." He took his arms off my shoulders and turned to go, "But wait, we're both ignoring the other reason for our fight." He turned back to me.

"Look, Jack, let it go. So I had one meal with James Norrington. It's not my fault you didn't give me a written list of all your enemies. Besides, I don't think you've mentioned him before."

"He's my biggest enemy." He laughed then, "Nah, I'm just pullin' yer leg. We 'ave history, lets just leave it at that? And there's a reason why it's history, and not the present. He's impossible to have a relationship with now."

"Uh, why?"

"I sort of lost him his position of Commodore."

"The best laid plans of mice and men…" Was al I could say? I knew he had no idea what that meant, but it was still funny when he nodded as if he agreed.

"But that's not what I meant. What I wanted to talk to ye about was…. well, us, ye know." He put his hands up in defense. I realized he expected me to slap him then. Perhaps this was the line you gave in this era when you wanted to end it? Like, "It's not you, It's me." Or the whole, "We need to talk." Speech. I pushed his hands down.

"Go on," I urged.

"Well, I just wanted to make it very clear to ye that yes, ye are irresistible." I started to speak but he pressed a finger to my lips, "But! I'm going to have to do my best. For many reasons…ye see."

"Not really, but maybe it's because your stupid oil lamp is dying, and we'll be in complete darkness soon?"

"No, not really, well, somewhat. What I'm saying is, we shall have to restrain ourselves, savvy?"

"Before I admit to 'savvy' anything, why?"

"Simply, luv. Yer too…different." No way, I was not getting 'dumped' by someone I wasn't even dating who was weirder then me, yet saying I was the weird one? Excuse me, but I find it easy to talk without moving my hands! I think he's said about three sentences without moving them this whole trip. "No wait-" He corrected himself before I could yell at him for not making sense, "What I mean by different is…future lass. Yer too future lass."

"What does that mean, though, Jack? Obviously, it hasn't been my downfall yet, not really. After all, It's the reason why we're getting to our treasure." Oh, why did I call it our treasure?

"Yer not reading me here," He said, shaking his head and of course, hands, "My impression of ye, lass, is that yer here for one thing only – and that's treasure. What's to keep you here once said treasure has been found?" Jack got that look in his eyes then, that bargaining look, that made you think something totally different was going on in his noggin.

"So…you're saying that…the kiss did mean something, yet it can't because I'm…leaving?" I shook my head, "Come on, Jack, who are you to tell me when I'm leaving? Did you know that with the map I found Emily's diary? Perhaps uniting the two of you was the real reason I was sent here, and yet look, I'm still here!"

He rolled his eyes, "Aye, that's all good and super, but really? How long did ye think ye'd be staying here?"

Just then, a part of me processed what he was saying. We couldn't be anything because he felt we'd become something, and he didn't want to loose that. He was interesting, this Jack character. After all, he was a pirate, so why would he be so honest about all of this? About his feelings and whatnot? Shouldn't he be glad that whatever happened with us could just be erased? Maybe I was wrong about him.

And if I was, it hurt like hell, a bit.

"I guess I see what you're saying…"

"It doesn't mean that…it doesn't have to be bad."

"Yes, I know that Jack. I was going to admit that I felt something in that kiss too. But you're too right."

He seemed a bit surprised at my admitting this, and look of shock mixed with utter disappointment crossed his face. "Luv, please, if ye wouldn't have told me that, resistance would have been much easier."

"Yeah, sure Jack." I said, teasing, trying to hide the hurt in my voice. So Jack and I could never be anything…because I would be going home.

No, not home – back.

As I walked out of the rope locker, I could have sworn to you that he mentioned something like, "Well, it's said that not all treasure is silver and gold."

---

SO….bit of sad part there…hope you likes…. hope this isn't my last update before I leave you all for the Caribbean. But I will return with updates!

REVIEW until then!!!

**People are always blaming their circumstances for what they are. I don't believe in circumstances. The people who get on in this world are the people who get up and look for the circumstances they want, and, if they can't find them, make them.** -George Bernard Shaw

-------


	20. Stuck in a Moment

EXTRA LONG due to my absence. Yeah…Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: I didn't get what I wanted for Christmas – and now I own nothing!

------

**I've made the most important discovery of my life. It's only in the mysterious equation of love that any logical reasons can be found. I'm only here tonight because of you. You're the only reason I am... you're all the reasons I am.- **A Beautiful Mind

----

It was kind of hard to deal with; I'll be honest with you. Ok, not kind of – extremely. I guess it's human nature to always want what you can't have, but I didn't agree with WHY I couldn't have it. Yes, it made sense, but why did we have to look at that? Neither of us knew if he was right. Of course, there was a possibility, but…but nothing is in stone!

I'm trying to believe that anything is possible. And not just the reach-for-the-moon-even-if-you-miss-you'll-land-among-the-stars, possible, 'the hey I just went back almost 200 years!' Possible. But even though I had these thoughts going on in my head, I was acting a completely different way. I was making an effort to be…annoying. I was trying to act like everything was fine, so if I saw an opportunity to be annoying – you can bet I hit that up.

Part of me wondered if maybe, just maybe, that pain I felt was my heart breaking. But that couldn't be true, because you'd have to be in love first, wouldn't you? We never had anything, Jack and I. Therefore, there's nothing for my heart to break over. Yet despite my convincing arguments, I think a part of me felt like it might be true. But shh…no one really needs to know that.

Two days had gone by after the fact, and even though I was trying hard, he wasn't. He was quieter. Eventually, it just pissed me off, so I spent my time with his sister, who was becoming a fast friend of mine. We were standing by the rail one-day talking when Jack came over to us.

"I made a little promise in a Port called Porto Belo, and since I intend to honor it, we'll be stopping there tomorrow." He said casually. Damn, the man wouldn't even look me in the eye!

His sister nodded along, aware of his awkward state, "You know, Captain, that us being crewmembers we have a right to know what your promise was." Why would she call him Captain? Well, I knew why. It just goes to show she's a better sister then I am.

"Yes, _Captain_," I said with some sarcasm, "do tell."

He looked from his sister to me, "Well, considering yer jus' here because you're my sister, that doesn't make you a crewmember. And you, well, we all know yer only here for one thing and that doesn't make ye a crewmember either." Emma looked at me with a bit of shock, obviously assuming something else.

"Oh, please, you're all about telling me who I am nowadays aren't you? I don't even know why I'm here, so don't pretend like you do." I snapped.

"Ye think I'm wrong about why yer here? Really? That's funny."

"I don't' see you laughing."

"I don't want to be rude."

"Hah. It's in your _nature!"_ That was a little below the belt. His eyes got a bit wide, registering some shock. Yes, I had just categorized him and put him in my stereotype, just like his sister had.

"Well, then what's your nature? I cocky little hussy who likes to pretend she's got a bigger purpose in the world?"

"If that were true you wouldn't be so desperately wanting!" Was my comeback.

"Woah-woah-woah! You two stop it now! Jack, Percy, calm down!" Emma butted in finally, after just standing by and watching, and put her hands up. He mumbled something incoherent, but I believed it was "Stupid strumpet." So maybe it wasn't so incoherent.

"Oh yeah? Ego maniac!" I wanted to continue but Emma stopped us again.

"STOP IT! All of you! I can't stand it, honestly! When I'm alone with Jack, he talks about you Percy. And when I'm alone with Percy, she just talks about Jack! And you both look miserable – so why are you fighting? I thought you two were happy together!"

My eyes went wide, "What?!" Jack and I said in unison.

"Together? Woah, no, no, no, look Emma we're-"

"Not in a million years! There are thousands of reasons for us not to be together!"

"We aren't even remotely interested in each other that way." I commented, he looked at me and said, "Can you believe her?"

"I know! Thinking we're together!"

"Its insane really. Can't believe it."

"Guys!" Emma tried again, "You know, denial is a funny thing…. and you two are both suffering from it."

"Oh please," I said.

"No really, look at you two." We were both silent then, she gestured for us to actually look at each other, but we wouldn't. She sighed, "Fine then, if you're not in denial, then why can't you two get along? If your feelings for each other – the nonexistent ones – aren't holding you two back, then what is it?"

I shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"Ye know, Emma, yer too much like me for yer own good. Ye got a good head on yer shoulders, makes me proud to be your brother." Oh gag me, was he for real?

"Oh, really now Jack." Emma laughed.

"No, I mean it, I'm so happy to have a family member like you. Really, it's grand. Yer right on the money, in fact." Jack walked over to her and put his arm around her and looked at me. "Honestly Persephone, why are we fighting? Let's just put this all behind us!" He gestured with his free hand. Oh he was so fake and obnoxious!

"Oh please!"

"Well, Percy, he is trying to make peace." Emma said calmly.

"You're buying this??!?" This is unreal.

Jack just smiled and winked at me.

"Just give her some time, Emma. You know, not everyone is as mature as you and I."

They turned to walk away, and all I could think to yell was, "Well at least I can pick a way to pronounce you and stick with it! Instead of…" oh this was terribly lame, "Just switching between ye and you…yeah. Go…run downstairs…" I sighed as they disappeared.

Leaning against the railing, I put my head in my hands. I need a miracle!

-------------

We docked at Porto Belo around noon on the next day. I overheard Jack comment to his first mate Gibbs that since the wind was good, they wanted to make this fast. I was still frustrated with him for what he did earlier, but I was at a loss as to what to do. I didn't know much of Porto Belo. I honestly think I'd only heard of it once or twice. Or was that the mushrooms? Hmm.

"Jack, what's in this Port that interests you so?"

He turned to me, and smiled, but in honestly, he wasn't smiling at me, he was smiling at himself. "You'll be needing that dress again, Miss Hart. You're coming with me, and then you'll see firsthand."

"Whatever," I said turning to get dressed.

After I got dressed and came out on deck, we were already there. The boat had been lowered, and Jack, myself, and Proper Tom were to go ashore. As we walked toward the boat, I comment, "Lets get this thing over with, the sooner we get to the treasure, the better."

I didn't have the courage though, to look and see how it affected him.

----

We walked mainly on back roads, but we didn't really have to worry about authority figures. At this point in time, Porto Belo wasn't doing so hot on the economy scale. Finally we came to a smaller stone house with a thatched roof. Jack had Proper Tom pound on the door. It swung open to reveal a thin dirty blonde haired woman. She looked to be a few years younger then me, and was dressed similarly to me. A plain brown dress, but she did have jewels on, something I found funny.

"Jack?" She looked stunned to see him. A man came up behind her, with long brown hair and brown eyes. Oh eye candy. Mm…I could go for some candy right now, like Pez or something.

"Actually, I'm-" Proper Tom started to say, but Jack butted it. "Aren't you going to invite us all in? Come on now, we haven't got all day."

"Uh, Hi!" I butted in as well, making myself known. The door opened wider and they let us in. "Have we met?" The brown haired man asked.

"Nope, but I bet you want to!"

"Percy, shut your gob before you say something even stupider." Jack commented, and I in turn glared at him.

"So we've got reason to believe we have the location of a vast amount of gold."

"Well, that's putting it in simple terms. Is that why you're here? To see how we can help?" The brown haired man asked.

"Ok, not trying to be rude here and everything, but this dialogue would be loads easier to understand if I knew who exactly was talking. I'll start, I'm Percy Hart."

The brown haired guy looked at me, "Right then, Will Turner, and this is Elizabeth."

But what's your STATUS! I wanted to tell. Were they married or what? Too soon to tell.

Elizabeth looked at me curiously, "I'm his wife." Oh, freakyyyy!

"That's cool. I'm just along for the ride. But yeah, like Jack said, we know where we can get treasure. And the sooner we leave, the sooner we get it so lets go-"

"Wait a second, why would you come and get us?" Elizabeth asked, more to Jack then me.

"I made a promise to you and William a few months back that I'd return, didn't I? Happened to be nearby, figured why not?"

"Yes, why not give away Percy's gold." I mumbled, suffered a severe case of greed.

The couple glanced at each other. "We might as well just go…. these things always end up leaving us without a choice. A random hurricane or something would happen if we'd say no, and suddenly we'd be on his ship." Will said, laughing. She nodded.

"Good! Let's get moving!" I laughed, while Jack just glared at me.

----

Was Jack kidding me? Messing around with me? This was unreal! THIS WAS TOO MUCH! After we had gotten the Turners to come with us – we ran into Jessica and Norry. How they ended up here, I had no idea, but guess who invited them to come along? JACK!

Of course, there were obviously hidden motives behind this, but since I didn't know what they were, I was beyond pissed.

"What is this, a hotel? Jack you're taking on allot of crewmembers here!"

"The only reason you care is because of your gold." He stated rather simply. We were both in his cabin, waiting the arrival of our new guests before we set sail again.

"Maybe that's true – but honestly Jack, that's unrealistic!"

"Unlike you and Emma, these people have some experience. I've no doubt they'll be helpful."

"Oh? Jessica and Elizabeth? They've experience?"

"Well Jessica…" He laughed more to himself then cleared his throat, "Never mind that. Don't worry about who I allow to sail with me, it's really not your concern."

"Well someone should! You know, this is how mutinies happen." I snapped, very aware of his past.

He sighed and nodded, "Maybe not having them aboard would be worse for us, and did you ever think that?"

"We've been fine so far without them!"

"No, we've been lucky."

"Well what about all the superstitions, about girls being bad luck? That's…" I quickly counted, "That's 4 girls – we'll be doomed if you believe superstitions!" Not that I did.

"Look, why are you really concerned?" He leaned in, "Didn't' you think about how they could benefit us?" His voice was husky, as he whispered in my ear. I looked back at him. Oh, his lips were so close to my ear, I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and did my knees just go weak? Ew. I never thought I was like that. I guess I was definitely wrong. He just leaned in again and continued, "With Jessica having Norry, and Lizzie having Will, neither of them will steal you from me, and we'll have an excuse to be together."

His hand was on my shoulder at this point, so when I pulled back, I removed is rather roughly. Trying to keep my voice steady, I stared at him with cold eyes, "Why would you say that? Why would you talk like that? As if everything's not bad enough, you have to pretend like you and I could ever be something. You have to go and say stupid stuff like that." I turned and walked out before he could see the hurt in my eyes.

I don't know what I think about it all anymore. Sometimes, what you had just goes away over time. And maybe that's where the truth of everything lies. Maybe we're both aware that Time doesn't' have to send me home for us to fall apart. But still, I don't get it, why all the fear? Because I think we both realize this is something new, something completely different than anything we've ever known. Or maybe I was doing what I do best – which is reading into everything. Maybe he and I had nothing real at all.

Still, I was wondering what his motives were.

-----

After we set sail, Jessica and Norry disappeared below deck together – quiet obvious about what they were doing, and Will was missing. Emma had a stomachache so I left her alone – that left me to talk to Elizabeth.

"So…you're Elizabeth." I stated. She was dressed in simple black pants and a white shirt, accompanied by a black vest. Oh, that's like the outfit I came in! Except, you know, hers actually fit the era. I was thankful to be back in my pants as well.

"Yes, and you're Percy." She was sitting on the steps that lead to the quarterdeck, so I joined her. I noticed Jack at the helm, trying to listen in, but I ignored it. Like he could hear….well actually, he probably could. Sometimes, I wonder if the boy has superpowers. Maybe under those dreads he's got giant ears?

"That's what they tell me, though sometimes I wish I weren't." She smiled and looked at me, "How long have you been sailing with Jack?"

"Oh, I don't know, not too long. I'm kind of here on risk, really. I had nowhere to go, but I wanted the treasure – we had a common goal – so if he helped me get to the treasure, he could get some, and in the meantime I'd have a 'home' or whatever you wish to call it."

"Where are you from? Your accent…it's different."

"Yeah, uh…far far far away." I shrugged. "What about yourself? Did you miss the sea, being stuck back there?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about everything that happened with Jack, Will, and I."

"Every single version, I believe."

"Yes, well, after all of that, Will and I decided settling in Port Royal wouldn't be so great. Here we're free to come and go as we please. Though, honestly, I'd rather go. But at Porto Belo, I at least got to live near my father. It's where he moved after loosing his title…"

"I thought that he gave it up?"

Shrugging, she went on, "Well, he did, but I know he wished things were how they used to be. But he's met knew people here, and I suppose even a new wife. Of course, he'll be slow about it. He won't move fast with her, it'll be years before they even consider marriage. He's so old fashioned, you know."

I laughed, it was strange hearing that something was old fashioned, being so far back in time.

"What did he think about you leaving?"

"Well I didn't say who I was leaving with, but I said that Will and I heard about an opportunity overseas, and we had to leave right away."

"You think you'll ever see him again?"

She was quiet, then she finally said, "You know, this time…. I don't know."

--------

You're so much braver than I gave you credit for

That's not lip service

You've already won me over in spite of me

And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault

Head over Feet

------

Today was a day of fighting, at least, with Jack and I. We were at it YET again that night in his cabin. It was his stupid facts! The way he said he knew everything. The way he was so sure we couldn't be anything. This time it started out with drinking.

He was drinking rum, and had given me my own bottle. He got mad and said I was 'nursing' it and wasting it. So he tried to take it from me. We ended up wrestling over it on the floor.

"Just give it up already!"

"Why do you want it!" The bottle was now on the table, so it was an interesting fight. If I grabbed it, he'd try for it again. But I knew once he had it, I might as well not have a chance.

"You're been a real ass all day, you know! Why?" I questioned, pushing him down on the chest. He grabbed my wrists and flipped me, "Maybe you started it!"

"How could I have?" I asked, struggling, kicking him in the shin. He made a face, "You're the one who made the stupid rule that said that I had to go back home!"

I pushed him off me, but before I could stand he grabbed my ankle causing me to fall on him. "If I could make you stay – I would!" He yelled.

"You don't have to know everything, Jack! Its ok if you don't. So why do you have to act like you know when you don't know?"

"It's better then acting like I know nothing!"

"There is a middle, you know. Between knowing it all, and knowing nothing." I shouted at him, struggling in his grasp, but at this point it was more about words.

"I wouldn't know that, I've never been there."

"Oh you are so frustrating! How can you live your life this way? Sure, it's nice to have SOME idea what's going to happen in the future, but if you don't – it s ok, you know."

"Really? I never knew that."

"Yeah, I guess not. I guess that's why you do stupid things like sell your soul to Davy Jones or however you wish to put it. At least that way you'd have a plan!"

"Now you wait a minute – you don't know what you're talking about there." He held tighter to me and pulled me closer, and I, in turn, pulled with all my strength to get away.

"No, I think I do, I really think I'm onto something. That way you'd be set – even if it meant giving up your freedom."

"You point your finger at me, saying that I'm the one who acts like he knows everything, but love, you're just as bad as me!"

"Maybe so, but at least I'm not a coward!"

"A what? A coward! Are you kidding me!"

"No, I'm not! Tell me you're not a coward Jack! Go on, I dare you! I can think of a thousand ways in which you are a liar-"

"Maybe so, but that isn't one of them!"

"It's not just your decision!" I cried, desperately, punching him lightly in the chest, referring to the decision of whether or not we could be together. I was getting weak in this fight, because frankly, if I was going to loose, I was ready to give in. But not just yet.

"Well my part in it is pretty important!" He sat up, and I ended up sitting on his lap.

"Did it ever occur to you that you're so caught up in trying to make the right choice that you've never stopped to consider the possibility that there may not be a right choice, or a wrong choice, just a bunch of choices?" I shouted.

We were silent staring at each other for a few moments.

"I want to hate you so bad – but I can't stop this anymore then you can." I whispered, knowing I was right.

"I know." Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. I put my hands on his chest. "Maybe we're falling for each other?" He asked.

I shivered as I stare at the man positioned a short meter away from me, his dark eyes meeting mine. I then blinked slowly as my breathing changed and goose bumps crawled over my skin, and I wondered, what was to happen now? He leaned towards me and caught my lips with his; kissing me with tenderness I had never experienced before, and certainly didn't want to go without from now on. When we both finally pulled back, I knew if I said something, I could ruin it all. But to go back to deny ourselves this…I don't think I could do it.

Stupidly, I said, "Some people say if you don't risk anything-"

"You risk even more." He finished for me, leaning down and capturing my lips with his yet again. This was the start of something…. good.

---

P.S. That random quote? Well I was going to just end the chapter there, but since I decided not too…well anyways I kept it in there. Yeah, weird I know. Don't worry – I wont do it again. haha


	21. Caring is Creepy

Ah, I've news! I've learned the use of the **BOLD** and_ Italics_ button. See if you can tell!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything, ye stupid git.

**A short life but a merry one!** – Thankee for everyone of you reviews…ahh yes yes, you're the best. Now, if I were greedy, I'd say **I wasn't updating til I had 75 reviews**. But we'll see, shan't we? Based on quality of reviews.

Enjoy!

-----

**I usually don't like thinking about the future. I mean, let's face it, you can't predict what's gonna happen. But sometimes, the thing you didn't expect is what you really wanted after all. Maybe the best thing to do is just stop trying to figure out where you're going, and enjoy where you're at. ** Scrubs

------

"I must admit, lass, I'm not impressed."

"Oh, please – you know I'm good. Perhaps I'm no Jack Sparrow – but I do know how to handle myself." I smirked.

"True…but you're no Will Turner either." He extended his hand, and I graciously accepted it and got up.

"No fair, I've never seen him!" Will looked over at us from where he was splicing a line and laughed.

"Someday, Percy, I'll show you how it's really done. Then you'll learn that Jack here is just a few marks below me." Will commented.

Last night was going down in my mind as THE best night of my life. Well, ok, one of them. But comparing it to allot of the "Best" night's I've had, it pretty much beats them. Though I can imagine ways that other nights could easily top it, for now, it was numero une. True, it didn't go any further then kissing, but it was like I could breath again!

And dude, people need oxygen. Seriously. Go hold your breath for a few minutes, and tell me what happens. I couldn't stop grinning, even after he decided to destroy me in a duel. I wasn't half bad, true, but I didn't have the years of experience Jack did – he definitely won. But hey, that was ok.

For now.

-------

"Jack," I asked over lunch in the galley. It was burgoo – umm, my favourite! Honestly, it was like there was a party in my mouth – and, um, yeah, everyone was throwing up! we were sitting at the end of a table, and I was trying to whisper, considering this part he probably didn't want the crew to hear. But what do I know? "How many more side trips are we going to be making?"

I suddenly felt stupid for saying that, and shut my gob. I didn't mean to sound eager – because there was that awkward voice that pointed out how I could still leave when we found the treasure. But I had a plan – and I'd deal with that later.

"We're setting sail straight for the treasure of Useppa. Should be there in-" He was cut off when Jessica came screaming into the room. "**GOODMORNING EVERYMAN, WOMAN, AND CHILD OF GOD! IT is _SO _GOOD to _SEE y_ou again!" **

"Jessica, Jess-" Norrington stood up and tried calming her with his hands, "Steady now, darling, use your indoor voice."

She simple laughed and swatted him on the shoulder, "Oh **_YOU_**!" She said, giggling. Jack and I exchanged glances, pretending like we were never that immature. Yet, even thought the room was quiet and all eyes were turned on the scene, no one was really anxious to stop her. "Jacko! I mean, ahem, _CAPTAIN SPARROW_! How's my favorite captain doing?" She skipped over to him, as every set of eyes following her. She still had on a dress, even though we'd taken to sea. I overheard her and Norrington arguing over it, but she insisted on it. Leaning her lips to Jacks ears, she whispered, "_Remember that night in San Juan?"_ Giggling, she lightly slapped his cheek.

Jack swallowed nervously for a second, yet I think I only noticed this, and he nodded, "Jess, luv, could you kindly shut yer noise hole? Aye, Norry – stop stuffing your craw, and why not keep an eye on this lass of yers, eh?"

I just laughed, as jealous as felt – which was a little jealous – I wasn't stupid. Jack and Jessica weren't going to just run off right now and hop on the good foot and do the bad thing. Gibbs shot me a look, and I coughed, trying to shut up.

"Jessica, lets go darling-"

"No, no! Let's **not** go! Let's stay! Let us eat, laugh, and be gay!" She twirled around, allowing her dress to fly out. Norrington had enough by now and walked over to her. "Jessica, let's just go get some fresh air?" His voice was steady, trying to not show embarrassment. I knew all about Norrington, and I had to admit, it must have been hard for him to make such a drastic change in his way of living. From Gin to Rum, I guess they say.

"Congratulations Norry, you've finally managed to bag the perfect girl. She's rich, and she's probably got other characteristics..." Jack commented, causing the crew to laugh. But Jessica seemed to not hear this and continued with her charade of being LOUD.

"**William!** Where's the _Will boy_? I want an introduction!"

"Jessica you may meet him later." Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, Elizabeth's glare was almost accusing, but Will but his hands up in self-defense.

"Will! Come visit me, eh? Tonight!" She squawked, focusing on Cotton, obviously assuming he was Will. Why the strange behavior? Oh well, it was amusing, so I might as well let her go.

I had wanted to stay and hear it all out, but Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, "Follow me."

We left the table unnoticed, and went up the stairs to the deck. As we were walking out, I heard Jessica's voice go deep as she called, **"THIS IS HOW GIANTS TALK!"**

"Jack, how well do you know this Jessica girl? Oh she's a lovely lady, I must say…." I said, laughing, "I'm just kidding, I'm no one to judge."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "While I realize that's very big of you, Miss Hart, I don't recall you running into the galley screaming like a banshee. Although," He added, walking towards me. He ran his fingers through my hair, "If you'd invited him to your room, I wouldn't have turned you town." He leaned in, and kissed me quickly. Oh, that's something very nice when you don't have to be awkward about it. Pulling apart, he smiled at me. A strange thought occurred to me, and it sort of jumped out of my mouth before I could process it. "Er, Jack, have you…known…her?" Why did I want to know that?

He smiled at me, "Ah, you want to ask her what it's like, eh?"

"Jack!" I laughed, nudging him in the ribs. "I'm just curious as all. I'm aware of you and Elizabeth but not Jessica. I shrugged and took in the weather. It was a lucky one, just like Jack had commented on before – on how we were lucky – and the sun was shining. Yet we were pretty much a sitting duck, considering there was really no wind.

"We might've had a thing back in the day." He scratched the back of the head and looked up into the rigging. "Long time ago, it's history, and let's keep it that way." He shuddered, " For all our sakes."

"Why are they hear though? It's obvious you're not that fond of Norrington, but Jessica and Elizabeth and Will? I do find it kind of funny that I'm the only one who cares, but, eh."

Jack put his arm around me, and we walked around the deck. "Oh, Norry, let's not talk about him. Let's just say we've crossed paths one too many times." He remarked.

"Was that before or after you slept with his girl?" I commented, smiling. He glanced at me, _"Trust me on this one,"_ He said, "They belong together!"

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why he's here. And the others."

"You'll see in time. Right now, I'll just say this – Will an' Lizzie are…how to put this, the good guys."

"Compared to Norry and Jess?" He nodded. "But, Jack…they seem to get on with your crew, and not to mention you. Uh, let me put it like thi- they're pirates?"

"Yes, well, er, yes…but in the bigger picture, they're certainly the good guys."

"Hmm…so even if I feed you to a giant octopus, I can still be a good guy?"

He lowered his eyes and glared at me, "Not gladly, and I'll certainly never kiss you again."

"Well, that's good. I wouldn't want to kiss you while you were covered in slime anyways!" We were both laughing as we arrived at the quarterdeck.

"I've done something, Percy." I looked at him, hesitant. "Yes?"

"When ye were sleeping – "He said ye, a habit of his that he dropped in and out of. Not that I minded, but it was something I noticed. "I went out on deck-"

"**Jack! How could you! I trusted you- and this is what you do!"** I slapped my hands to my face, trying to look shocked.

"Percy," Jack said, laughing, "no, what I mean is, there wasn't much of a land breeze, so I had the crew drop anchor."

"Oh, _so that's_ why we're not moving. Right."

We continued walking, "So, I figured I'd give the crew a break. You know what they love to do?"

"Hmm, well, like the song goes, pillage, rifle, loot, and…even hijack?"

"Swim." He stated simply.

"Huh?" I asked, concerned.

"Here, let me show you." He grabbed me by the waist, but I stopped him, "Ok, ok, you want me to jump in?" I pleaded, "I'll do it! You can't throw me in, not again! Two times is one to many!"

"Well then," He said, relaxing his grip, " Let's pretend I didn't through you in the first time, and we'll count this as number one?" I shook my head, and squeezed out of his grasp. But I was hot – it was hot out – I mean, welcome to the Caribbean, am I right? So instead of running away, I climbed up the railing. "**Cannonball!"** I shouted before jumping into the air and wrapping my arms around my knees. Even if I had a bathing suit, I still wouldn't put it on.

As I came up for air, pulling my damp dark hair over my shoulder, I looked up in time to see Jack jumping from above. I looked for him, but saw no sign of him. "Jack?" I called. Ok, that was stupid. He was underwater – he couldn't here me. But still, that's like saying, "Are you asleep?" To someone sleeping.

"Argh" I yelped as I felt something pull me under. Shark? Jack the shark? What?

Again, I was pulled under, and suddenly there was Jack, right next to me. "You…lousy…louse!" I smacked him on the arm, and swam closer, til I was able to put both hands on his head and dunk him. "hah, Victory!" I cried again.

------

It wasn't long until the rest of the crew came and joined us – including Will and Elizabeth. Jessica and Norrington were nowhere to be found for some reason, but I couldn't imagine that they were doing what I thought they were doing because of how there day started, but who knew? I smiled as I watched Will and Elizabeth from where Jack and I were laying in the netting below the bow. It felt so perfect, just laying there with him, allowing the sun to both burn and dry me.

Honestly though, one of the best things about this trip was the sleeping! Back home, I hated my alarm clock and going to bed early because of work. Do you know how wonderful it is to go to bed when you're just tired and wake up whenever you want? Oh my gosh, I was taking it for granted! I had it so good here, just because of that! Ye can tak away me freedom, but ye cannae tak me sleep!

"Jack, what happens if we're in battle?" I was resting my head on his chest, and he was running his fingers up and down my arm, softly humming.

"Hmm…The worst part is the calm beforehand."

"Not the battle?"

"Oh, right I forgot about the battle." He chuckled and resumed humming. A funny thought struck the drama queen in me, and I felt like maybe things were perfect right now, because look at us – this could be the calm beforehand. The calm before the storm?

I took my hand and drew a circle on his shirt, lightly tickling him. Every now and then, his random humming would become chuckling. "Tell me about an adventure you've had."

He raised his head and looked down at me. In the water I heard someone call, "Will if you drown me, so help me!" but the voice was drowned out by the sound of splashing. "Alright, I'll tell you about…my trip to Boston."

"Ho hum, that's boring! I know all about Boston, tell me about…well, have you ever blackmailed someone?" Stupid question.

"I prefer the term Extortion. The X makes it sounds much better."

And that's how we spent our day. Relaxing and lying around, and everything was in place. But my instincts were right on the money – because nothing gold can stay, and the next day was a day of reckoning.

----

Righ, terribly short – but don't worry, I'll have a long one coming your way this weekend. As for the content of this chapter, mainly just a view as to how perfect things COULD be. But yes, things change and bad things happen and whoops, guess you have to wait, dontcha?

_**Reviewnoflamesawthanks!**_


	22. Loveology

Funniest reviews ever!! Thank you all, v.v. much! Seriously, and for the REALLY loooooong ones?? YAY!

**Stephanie Ridings:** WHAT'S GOING ON!! Whyy does it hurt? Aw come on, tell me! Hahaha. Thanks for the long review!

Disclaimer: ach, aye donnae own anything

--------

**I can't avoid what I can't control **

**I'm losing ground, still I can't stand down **

**I know you stay true when my world is false **

**everything around's breaking down to chaos **

**I always see you when my sight is lost **

**_everything around's breaking down to chaos_**

Mute Math; Chaos

------

Last night, after the crew had settled down…and drank about all the rum in the Caribbean, it was just Jack and I. We were not an exception when it came to being drunk. My head wasn't on straight – nothing new for being drunk, but all I could remember when I woke up was making out with him on the stairs to the quarterdeck. I woke up the next morning with his arms around me, asleep on the floor. We were always asleep on the floor!

What, does the floor seem more comfortable when you're drunk? Honestly!

"Mmm…Jack." I mumbled, snuggling in closer to his warm embrace. We were both fully clothed, which I thanked myself for. Not that sleeping with him would be bad, but I would hope to be…partly…sober for it. He responded by pulling me closer to him.

"Captain! We've got a fight on deck!" The familiar voice of the first mate and his banging fists on the door filled the room. "No we don't." Jack muttered.

Finally, he released me, "Sorry, luv." He called, after adding his affects and running out on deck. I followed close behind, and was a little confused that the scene before me.

James Norrington was holding a sword to Will Turners throat, just as two crewmembers managed to pull them apart. I figured it was over a lady – it always is. Even lady luck, at times! But Elizabeth was nowhere on deck, and I don't really know anyone who would fight over eager Jessica. That's her new nickname, by the way. Eager Jessica…. the…. beaver.

"Jack I told you this was a bloody stupid idea!" Will shouted trying to get free of the crewmembers holding him.

But what was a bloody stupid idea?

I looked up to see Cotton at the helm, and laughed – didn't he remember we were still anchored? Jack looked at me, "Glad ye can fin humor in absolutely every situation, but do us a favor and find Elizabeth."

I turned to head downstairs when Norry stopped me, "It's not about that bloody Elizabeth! He was in bed with Jessica!"

Le gasp! EWIE!

"Will! I barely know you and I'm shocked to see that even YOU would bed the beaver!"

Sets of eyes turned to stare at me, "Well, I did just meet him a few days ago."

"All right already, Jessica, where are ye?" the crowd parted and Jessica walked towards Jack. "We was just sleeping, Captain, honest." She batted her eyes at him.

"Oh do stop making the eyes at him." I proclaimed, stepping between them. Jack just put his hands on my shoulder. "We'll handle this the old fashioned way, and Jessica, I hardly believe ye. Now where is bloody Liz?"

"She's in the galley – she's –"

"Shut up!" James shouted at the random crewmember who spoke. I figured he would die; it's always the random crewmembers that die first. But I shook the thought from my head when I realized he might actually die, and I didn't want anyone to die. Btu if Norry kept this up I might change my mind.

"Take them both to the brig – opposite sides." Jack gave the order and one at a time both men were taken down, but not before Will could shoot Jack a look. I turned to see his response, but he just laughed, "Now Will is making the eyes at me, innit he?"

"Jack-" beaver said, pushing me out of the way, "let me explain it all to you-"

"Oh my gosh woman! Take a hint! If not from him –" I shoved her, "then me!"

"Let Jack speak for himself!" She said, giggling. I rolled my eyes, 'well then.' I thought to myself.

"Jack's good at that. And he says that Jessica…or beaver…needs to amscray. Aye – now." Jack demanded, and Jessica looked sad, but listened. I smiled at him.

"What?" He asked, "Proud that I chose you? Lass, ye need to have more faith in-"

"No! Actually, I'm proud you caught onto my nickname for her so fast! The beaver!"

He rolled his eyes and put an arm around me. "Men – set a course Southeast! Weigh anchor! Let's get to work! Move it!" He hollered, yet stood still. It was quite interesting that this arm was around me, and at the same time he was captaining a ship.

"What's the old fashioned way?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I lied to ye, Percy." He responded, pulled my by the hand up towards the quarterdeck where he took the helm.

"And you're admitting it?" He continued to wrap one arm around my waist, but I couldn't complain. I responded by giving him a quick kiss, and I realized I liked doing that. But I didn't just realize it them, I think I knew it. Anyways, back to the topic at hand.

"Well I said we wouldn't be taking any detours, yet now we have to. Will and Norry are going to have a little duel on that island up there." He pointed straight ahead, now that we were moving, and handed me his spyglass. "Ohhhh." I said, seeing the little speck.

"Wait, a fight to the death? Jack, I don't want either of them to die! Mortally wounded, maybe, but die? No!"

He placed his hand on my shoulders, trying to calm me, "This is how it's done Perce. No one will necessarily die – but it is a pirate ship, so that possibilities are higher."

"Then what? Other pirate ships! Jack…I know people die all the time. I know that in battles there's a possibility you could blow yourself up, and I know that swordfights happen – in fact you and I just had one. But this is like, deliberate death! You can't…allow this!" I pulled free and faced him. He just placed his other hand back on the helm.

"Jack!" He ignored me, so I tried again, "What, you're just going to enjoy yourself and watch these two fight? Then what? You're going to have this proper burial, and pretend to be sad. 'Oh he was a good man!'"

"Ye are quite annoying, you know that?" He didn't look at me though, and I was annoyed, and I think a part of what I said got to him.

"I don't care if I'm annoying…talk to me here! How can Jessica just…" A strange thought just hit me. "Wait, where is Elizabeth in all of this? Jack, you realize you could end up with two fights here."

"Actually, no." Proper Tom walked over to us, and gladly joined in on our conversation, "You see – Elizabeth and Will had a huge quarrel, that's why she was in the galley this morning. Food went flying everywhere, and when the crew came to watch, no one stopped them. So finally, Elizabeth gets so angry she says, 'Married or not, we're through!' and that's how proper tom found himself in miss Elizabeth's bed this morning!"

Honestly, Jack and I's eyes were as wide as saucers by the time he was finished. "Back up a second – Elizabeth ended it and slept with you?" Days of our lives, anyone? Young and the restless? Welcome to the Caribbean soap opera!

"Oh, yes. And she made it quite clear to Will that those were her intentions, when Jessica made him and offer, he gladly accepted. At least I was single though – I feel for Mister Norrington."

I looked to Jack, "I told you nothing good cold come of opening hotel Pearl!"

"Where's Miss Swann now?" Jack said, ignoring me.

"It's still Turner!" I argued, just as she came up.

"It is…In fact we just made up in your brig, Captain Sparrow." She blatantly ignored Proper Tom. I looked to him to see his reaction, but he just smiled and moved on – well, not so proper after all, are we?

"See, now there's no need for a fight! Boy, you two make up fast." I commented. She shrugged and looked at me, "You live and learn. I love him, and he loves me. We may stray, but in the end-"

"Yes, that is lovely. But we've still got a fight to deal with. None of this had to happen if you two wouldn't have started this fight."

"Don't you blame this on me! It's hardly my fault that Norrington loves a loose girl! You should consider yourself lucky it wasn't Percy he slept with!"

"Who says Percy would have even slept with him!" Jack argued back.

"Yeah, anyways-" I tried to put in, but Jack cut me off, "Would you have?" Jack turned and stared at me. And he claimed IIII didn't have enough faith! Well I gotta have faith!

"No, Jack! I wouldn't! Now, can we call this fight off, please?"

"If you're so sure you wouldn't sleep with him, why would you care so much about whether or not Will dies in a fight?" Elizabeth pointed out.

"I don't want anyone to die!"

"Jack you best keep an eye on this girl here – she's sure to run loose on you!"

"I resent that-"

"Lizbeth, no one calls my girl out, except me!"

"What, only you can call her a whore?"

"Oh shut up!" I cried.

"Only I get to call her names!"

"No one is calling me anything!" I yelled. They both stopped arguing and looked at me. "Like it or not Will _COULD_ die just as much as Norrington, thanks to dear old Jack here. I for on am not loose, and frankly, Lizzie darling, you're one to talk!" I turned to Jack, but just threw my hands up in the air, "Oh whatever!" I couldn't take this anymore! I just turned and stomped down the stairs.

"Look, see, you pissed her off!" I heard Elizabeth comment.

----

I was alone in the galley with my thoughts, and they were confusing. _"So you think, might as well, dance a tango to hell – at least I will have tangoed at all!" _I sang to myself.

Let's recap with one of my favorite charts.

**Elizabeth & Will fight **

As a result…

**Elizabeth and Proper Tom shack up **

_End result means nothing _

One your other hand you've got…

**Will & Jessica shack up **

But…

_Jessica & James still together and did not fight _

As a result to Will and Jessica's sleeping together

**James & Will fight where one will most likely die. **

Ok, currently, Jack & Elizabeth are fighting due to the stupidity of it all.

**Don't mind dragging me into, and insulting me! **

End result…

**TOTAL AND UTTER CHAOS. **

And there wasn't a thing Persephone Hart could really do.

There was only one person who was outside of all this drama…. And we needed to have a talk.

-------

"Emily…hey, can I talk to you?" I asked nervously, when she opened her door. She nodded and let me in. We both sat on the bed and she offered me some water, but I just shook my head. "You hear all about what's going on up on deck?"

"Yes, strange, isn't it?"

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, if you look at it all…Jack's reasons for brining them on board isn't even clear. And now that they're all here, they're all broken up."

"Will and Elizabeth are…apparently back together. For the record – I am NOT like that. If my boyfriend were to go sleep with someone the night we broke up, I don't think I'd be so forgiving."

"You mean Jack?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know…" I guess I hadn't thought about it all. Jack and other woman was something I mostly tried to stray from. And today I wasn't going to change it. I had to believe that Jack wouldn't cheat on me, just because you don't go into a relationship thinking, "oh I'm going to get cheated on!" otherwise, why are you in it? I trusted his intentions. Even though I was mad at him calling me a whore, but in the end he had no reason to. And I was going to keep it that way for now, since I was mad he made that comment. Hmm….now I need to go on a journey for some willpower!

"Well, I'm just going to stay out of it." She commented dryly. "Whatever happens happens, you know? It'll be a shame though – one of them dying. This must make you happy – one less person to share with."

I sat on her bed, "What? You think I want someone to die? No, I don't care about sharing it…I just…can't just let someone die."

"What, are you going to be someone's proxy?" She laughed, "These matters happen in life. Will shouldn't have slept with another mans woman. This is what you get for it – it's all karma really."

I shook my head, "How can you be so heartless?" I whispered.

"Heartless? You go get your heart stomped on, and then we'll talk. Every man with a wondering eye gets what he deserves!" 

David, I realized. "Hey, I just mean…I've gotten my heart stomped on, before, ok? I know what you're saying. It's just…." I shrugged, wondering what really happened with David. _'Every man with a wondering eye gets what he deserves.'_ Well, in her eyes, at least. I know men who cheat repeatedly, and nothing happens to them. I pulled something out of my pocket and showed it to her, ready to change the subject.

"Listen, I know this is going to sound weird but…do you recognize this?"

I showed her the necklace that got me here. She studied it, and shook her head. "Sorry…. why, should I?"

I looked at her funny, knowing she was lying, "It doesn't even resemble something familiar?"

"Persephone, should it?" Ok, now I knew she was lying. She was using my full name, which was awkward in this situation. "It's very pretty but…no sorry."

"Yeah, ok." I muttered.

"What, you do not believe me?"

"Frankly, no. I'm not here without reason, Emily. I know you recognize this." She shook her head, "Percy, please."

"No, I want to know…" There was definitely something funny going on, and suddenly, I didn't trust Emily Sparrow. She had a secret, like all of us, but hers might have been a little deadly. And probably still were. All I knew was that I couldn't trust her.

I stood up, "Sorry then, I guess I'll just get going."

"Yes, and listen, if you don't want to watch the duel tomorrow, just tell Jack. I'm sure he'll understand that you can't stomach it." Though she smiled kindly as she said this, her words were laced with something. Yes, something funny was definitely going on…. this was too much to be a coincidence.

--------------------

So! You like? Its total CHOAS! Ahahha. The way I like it. SO, REVIEW!

noflamesya


	23. Goody Two Shoes

Figured why not update? I actually had it written for once! Whoo woooo…ok I don't actually make that noise….but if I did…that's what it would be written as…

REVIEW, Mon petite cabbage! Or something.

Disclaimer: I'll be here, waiting, for you to give me the rights to own it all. Man not owning anything sucks.

----

So who's selfish, and who's sorry?

When I'm gone you'll be going nowhere fast.

Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you?

cuz I wouldn't believe you if you said the same to me.

Near death, last breath, and barely hanging on.

Don't be so scared, it's harder for me

-----

We'd be arriving at the island in a little over 2 hours, due to the lack of wind. Great! More time to anticipate…not.

I went back into what I'm going to call my cabin, since I've been staying there just about every night and started rereading Emily's diary. It was like she was sending me messages subconsciously. One thing seemed truly fishy to me – how did she know about everything going on up on deck? She had been sick the day before so she couldn't really talk to the new crewmembers and she wasn't on deck during the fight. So how did she know about the duel and everything? Yes, something was off.

It was like with every second more and more distracted me from the treasure – but the more it happened, the less I cared. Funny how life will do that to you – you know, give you a reason to live when you least expect it.

My swirling thoughts were interrupted when Jack walked in. I looked up at him from the desk. He looked at me and waved a hand. "You're mad at me." He stated, flopping down on the bed.

I shook my head, and I knew that yes, I was mad at him. But it was time for Percy to temporarily show some maturosity. "No, I'm not."

Jack cocked his head to the side, and narrowed his eyes at me. Time to change the subject, because he probably could tell when I was lying. "Has anyone said anything to you, about it all?"

He lay down on the bed, legs handing over. "No." He said to the ceiling. I got up and sat cross-legged on the bed next to him.

"I have to admit Jack, I underestimated you." He didn't look at me, but continued staring at the ceiling, "I kind of thought being a Captain was easy – you just give orders and people follow them. I never was a leader though – bossy, yes. But never really a leader. Oh, and I am always trying to be right too, not matter what. I guess that's why it's funny when you and I get in arguments. The things that come out of my mouth…I swear. And it's like I just say them to have filler – they don't even make sense half the time! But I don't really mean them. You…you have it all different from me. People listen to what you say and take it to heart."

He snorted, "'S'not really like that at all. Aye, my crew takes orders from me, but they're under the impression that I'm an easy Captain, guess I am. You know that Blackbeard once shot his crewmembers just to prove that he was Captain?"

"And what, you want to be like that?" He finally looked to me, and sat up.

"No, I don't. I never did, and that's why this is so hard. If I could, I'd just have them settle there differences on there own terms. But the crew witnessed this whole thing – and this is how it's done."

I was silent, thinking it over, and he was the first to speak. "Ye know…for me, it's always been about freedom. And it's an interesting thing, freedom, because you'd think, well, we all want it. But that's not how the world works at all, and it's a common misconception."

Oh, excuse me; I wasn't aware I was sitting with a scholar.

"Whenever I used to think about freedom…" I started. He nodded for me to continue, "I used to confuse myself so much, and think myself into circles. I never understood, is it a physical thing, or a literal thing? The freedom to say what you want versus the freedom to go where you want. That's what sort of…makes the difference for everyone."

"Ye are mad at me, aren't ye?" Oh, we're back at the ye's again! Well, I'll live.

"What, were you just not listening to me?"

"That had nothing to do with whether or not yer mad at me. Which I know you are, because I know you." He stated simply.

"So should I not try and have conversations with you and let you talk about what you want?" This was annoying though, I mean, I thought I had a good point!

"I was listening, and I heard every word, and I know yer right. But I don't want to argue that because ye lied to me when I walked in here, therefore ye don't get the option of conversing about random topics."

I sighed, and looked away.

"I don't like having ye mad at me…I don't like making ye mad."

"Or upset, aye?" I commented.

"Especially upset." He reached out and turned my chin so I was facing him.

"Jack, I just was trying to help. I'm the last person that should be mad at you. But…I mean, even though we fight and say stuff…I never hate you. You know, I'm always on your side."

He stared into my eyes, a serious expression on his face. "Perce…ye know I'll always be on yer side too. I don't mean to call you those things – it's like you say. It's interesting when we fight because we both just run our mouths off. The things don't make sense even when most people understand them because we both know we don't mean them…"

"Aye…"I whispered.

"Yer important to me – never forget that. Most importantly, in times like these."

"I'll have to remember that." He leaned in and kissed me, full of emotion. But something wasn't there that had made itself known in every other kiss – lust. He ran his fingers through my mess of hair, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his tongue against my teeth, begging for entrance, and just for a few seconds I denied it. With our tongues exploring each other's mouths, things started to go far, as we leaned back onto the bed. His hands were roaming around under my shirt and mine were trying to do the same with his. Eventually, his lips found there way to my neck, aka my soft spot and I giggled. "Jaaaaack!" I cried.

"Looks like I learned something new!" He laughed, and proceeded to line my shoulder with kisses.

BANG fricken BANG are you kidding me? BANG.

Of course, someone was at the door. "Oh bloody…" Jack slowly leaned up, "Who is it?" He shouted at the door. "Captain, we've arrived!" He looked down at me, "Looks like we'll have to continue this later?" Kissing me one last time, we both started to get up.

"Percy, here, take this." He handed me a sword and two small pistols.

"For real, Jack?" I asked hopeful.

"It's probably the dumbest thing I've ever done – but after all, I can only make the right decision."

I laughed, "I'll ignore that," walking past him and kissing him on the neck, "Captain."

We arrived out on deck and all the tension came flooding back. Jack noticed how serious and worried I had become and hugged me from behind. "This is how it works – there are three strikes. AKA, each man can only get hit by the other man, with the sword, three times Then it's over. Most times though, the strikes…they're not little cuts." He added the last bit hesitantly.

"Jack, wait, there is something important I need to tell you." I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Important, as in, has to be said right now?"

"It's about...Emily. Listen, I've nothing against her, I swear, even though my past might say something different." He looked at my curiously. "Continue…"

"It's just…I find it funny that…well…" I proceeded to tell him about our conversation this morning. He reached towards my neck and pulled on the necklace and looked at it.

"So you're saying that Emily's the reason why you're here?"

"Aye, I am." He kept studying it.

"We'll have to thank her for it sometime." Jack let go of the necklace and me.

"Jack, don't you get what I'm saying? Don't you find it strange at all?"

"Not really."

"But…ok think about it this way. This necklace was originally David's. She had told me that 'Every man with a wondering eye gets what he deserves.' What better payback then to send him to another century or time where he knows nothing?"

"So, say it was for David – how do you explain you being here?"

"David never wore it – in the note, he said he realized it too late. He died before he could wear it!"

"Oh, so he came back from the dead and then wrote a note about the necklace?"

"Jack stoppit, come on…I know she's your sister but…where would she know how to get a necklace like this?"

He froze there, and stared off at something. Shaking his head, he said, "No idea…but maybe she didn't know that it had these powers."

"Right, Jack," I said, crossing my arms, "So she gave the man who hurt her so badly a good luck charm?"

"She has a good heart!" He turned from me, and I realized it was impossible. "Lower the boats!" He called out.

"Jack…" I put my arm on his shoulder, "Before we do this…why did you bring these new crewmembers on board our ship?"

He shrugged my arm off, "Percy, we have to go."

-----

With Will and Elizabeth on a boat separate from Norrington's, we set out for the small island. I would have thought to suggest marooning them, but knew how Jack felt about all that. Jessica announced proudly that she had no intentions of coming along for the trip, until Jack promised her she's be seeing the 'right side of wrong' or something soon enough, should she choose not to come. And of course, Emily was right beside Jack.

I studied them, as we rowed toward the beach. He was so happy to have her back in his life liking him, though he wasn't showing it really, and who was I to break that up? But I knew in my gut that something was definitely off. She smiled at me as if nothing was amiss, while Will and Elizabeth whispered to each other in the front of the boat.

We beached the boats and everyone got out to watch the duel. There were boundaries set, and Jack made some clear rules about what was to happen, but I wasn't so naïve and was very aware that with pirates anything could happen.

"Percy, make sure you don't butt in? I know you have the best of intentions, but is that clear?" Jack asked me.

"Crystal." I said, hiding my disappointment.

Wait. Crystal clear. The note that came with the necklace…what had David's words been?

Everyone gathered in a circle to watch the fight. I couldn't concentrate though, as Will made the first move. What had it said? It was still in my vest pocket. I pulled it out and read it, ignoring the odd glance Jack sent my way.

"I write these words with a heavy heart, knowing I'll have to both hide and loose what is near and dear to me. I hope whoever comes to find it will tell my sweet Emily I love her, and will wear the necklace with pride. She made it for me, to keep me well, but in my haste I left it in my pocket. It did me no good there, and now I've failed her. I hope you, the reader, will not follow in my footsteps. I wish you luck, and in the name of Opi Lex Morger take freedom. Simply, David."

Opi Lex morger? I thought. "Opi Lex Morger…." I mumbled aloud, staring at the ground. "Opi Lex Morger?"

"What did you just say?" Emily's words were spoken calmly, but all eyes turned on her, even the two men in the middle stopped their fight. "Opi…" I whispered again, watching her reaction – she knew them.

"Shut up now, Persephone." She hollered at me.

"What does it mean, Emily?" I said as she walked across the sand through the circle. Everyone was watching us now.

"I said shut up!" Her face was getting red.

"What did you do, Emily?" I asked, calmly, yet loud enough for all to hear. Jack, who was beside me, watched us.

"Opi? Lex? Morger?" I said, question in every single word. Emily slapped me across the race, sending me reeling. Jack grabbed my shoulder quickly, and looked to Emily, but before he could react, we were interrupted.

"Oh, James I'm so sorry!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jessica ran into the circle and fell to her knees, clutching James' legs.

"Emily! What's going on?" Jack asked calmly, taking her by the arm. I was too distracted by Jessica's suddenly outburst to react to Emily's slapping, other then putting my hand to my face.

"Jessica,…what?" James turned to her, but refused to drop his guard. Will took the mature position - in some cases - and threw his down. "I'm done with this Norrington - your girl needs you." He stated calmly, and walked back to Elizabeth.

"Oh James, please! Forgive me! I'm so sorry! I had no choice!"

Emily broke free from Jack, pushed me aside, and stormed over to Jessica. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I told you-"

Jack gestured to some crewmembers, and the grabbed Emily and pulled her back. "Let go of me! I've done nothing wrong!"

"Yes you have! She made me, James, I promise!" James threw down his sword and knelt by Jessica.

"What do you mean?"

Emily struggled as hard as she could against the man holding her, and soon more needed to help. It was obvious she wasn't what she seemed, even when it came to being physically strong. But was Jessica lying and letting Emily take the blame? No, I decide, because those tears were real.

"I had no choice!" Jessica said through sobs, "She told me if I didn't cheat on you...she'd...she'd kill you. That's why..." hiccup "that's why I'd been acting so weird - like in the galley the other day." hiccup. Oh, so there was a reason for all that!

"How, Jessica, how?" He cupped her face in her hands, as the tears flowed from her eyes, "I'd been flirting with Jack, and Will, in hopes that you'd just dump me! But you had" hiccup, "So much faith in me!"

"Jessica...when did this all happen!" Norrington tried again. Jack moved up next to me, but we were both too focused on the scene to react to each other.

"Those words..." Jessica shuddered, and looked away, "Oh, please..." She looked to Emily, who was glaring, "Don't say them, Jessica, or you'll regret it forever." So much for Emily just taking the blame for it all.

"Opus Dae Morger... she kept saying them...she said it would kill me with them! I didn't believe her...but then...Newton."

Newton? I looked to Jack, but he answered my question for everyone, "Newton O'Reilly...fell overboard a few months back."

"T'wasn't-" Jessica gasped, "-an accident!"

"How though?" Gibbs asked, "That was before ye even arrived!"

"Tell the story, Emily." Jack said, firmly. Everyone was silent, looking to Emily.

She looked to her brother, and laughed, "What, and condone myself?"

"Emily, right now you're looking at a fate worse then death." Jack continued.

She snorted, and not in the cute, aww a proper lady just snorted way! In her, it was just weird. "Jack, you know you won't hurt me. I'm your sister, you love me too, too much, to ever let harm come to me."

Jack stepped towards Norrington and Jessica now, and waved his arms, "I never said I would be hurting ye, but ye fail to understand the punishment that could be brought upon yerself. Ye separated two people in love...and that, luv, is deadly."

CORNY HORATIO LINE! lmao! That's so something Horatio from CSI would end an episode with. SUNGLASSES ON.


	24. Remittance Man

Took me awile to write this one…I had changed it quite a few times. Hope you like what I've done…I know what is going to happen next, but I'm not quite sure how to make that leap, so things might be…er…prolonged.

Thanks for the reviews and hey, while you're at it, REVIEW. Hahah that makes no sense! Whatever!

----

'_This power of good you have won from your suffering'._ Van Helsing, Dracula

**I know I've been a liar and I know I've been a fool**

**I hope we didn't break yet, but I'm glad we broke the rules**

**My cave is deep now, yet your light is shining through**

**I cover my eyes, still all I see is you**

_Damien Rice:The animals were gone_

_-------_

Now, back to the fight. Emily looked around and seemed to finally take in the crewmembers and the angry faces. She wasn't happy, but she spoke, "Fine...its a little curse I know. I met up with Jessica back on the island. I told her she had to break Norringtons heart - after all, it was his fault that David..." She hesitated, but continued, "She didn't listen to me though, and left the island the night that you all arrived. When I convinced Jack to take them on, well...things got perfect. I threatened her, saying that he would die, if not of a broken heart, then because of me. Newton had died, merely of a coincidence, but once I learned of it, I made her think I was the source. That Opi Lex Morger, or whatever it is Hart keeps saying, well I don't know what it means, but I know it's related. The one I said to Jessica would kill Norrington...if his heart were broken. Tell me, James, is it?"

She laughed, as he stared at her. He picked up his sword and went after her...for a few seconds no one stopped him. "Why me? What did we do to you?"

"You were friends with David - I remembered it so clearly. Your face! You and him, that night when he broke my heart. Well he got his, and you're going to get yours."

"I'm not dead yet!"

"Don't, James, I love you!" Jessica cried, grabbing him.

"That wasn't him." I turned and stared as Jack spoke up. "I know who you're talking about...it wasn't Norrington! At least, not James Norrington, it was his bloody father! Lucas Norrington! Ye never saw James, and ye had no reason to harm him... Jesus, Emily." He rubbed his forehead. "Take her back to the ship - lock her in the brig. Will and James, if you'd be so kind." They turned towards each other and shook hands. "There we go. Everyone, back to the ship. We set sail with the tide. Gibbs, in my office for a meeting."

I reached out for Jacks arm, but he just walked away and got into a boat. Sighing, I walked with Elizabeth and Will. "Liz..." I said, quietly, "How did you find it so easy to forgive Will?"

She turned and stared at him, running her fingers through his hair. "Because I love him. That fight...it was so terrible."

"Worst night of my life." Will said.

"I had asked for a divorce - I said we didn't even need to do it officially, that I was going with Proper Tom, and that was that."

"So I responded by saying that Jessica was eager, so why not?"

"In the morning, we both ran to each other and told each other everything. We were both so sorry...so full of regret."

"What was the fight over, anyways?"

Will laughed, "It was so random really... Jessica started it all. You see, it started that afternoon in the galley, but then it continued throughout the day. Elizabeth was sure I'd cheat. One thing led to the other, and it just seemed like we were fighting more then we were together."

------

I wasn't sure what to do with myself once we arrived back on the ship. We left the island after Jack sent a boat back out to get some fruit, which was fun, but now we were all back and sailing the great ocean blue once again. And I was going out of my mind.

Jack had been so wrong about his sister, and now, thanks to wonderful Emily, his trust was broken. Great, that made my life wonderful! He was quiet all day, and when Gibbs and I got to talking, he explained, "The Captain handles these things in his own way."

Well, I didn't like this way, but still, I had to give it time. I actually understood how he felt. But I was so angry at Emily. How could she lead him on like this? I shook my head, and headed up to the crows nest, skipping out on dinner.

The sun had set and I turned my head to see Jack climbing up the rigging to the crows' nest. I pretended not to notice and stared out at the horizon. He sat next to me, and we both were extremely quiet.

We fell into a deep silence then, and Finally, I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I blurted out, "What did Will mean, when he said it was a bad idea?" Neither of us looked at each other, which was pretty weird.

"There's no bloody point in lying to ye anymore, so fine, he knew all along why I brought James and Jessica on board. The fact is, Will & Elizabeth are good pirates, they're some people I can have on my ship and know I can...trust them. To be good crewmembers that is. Perhaps I can't say the same for Norrington, but I can say that he's a good swordsman, and he was a good Commodore before he left and decided to do whatever made him happy. So when Emily told me they were two people who meant allot to her, I allowed them to come join us..."

I was angry, but I think more hurt then anything. "And you couldn't tell me any of this...because?"

"Because you and Emily weren't exactly on the best of terms. I assumed you'd get angry that my reasons weren't really justifiable."

"How can you all assume these things about me? First Emily assumes that I want Will and James to die so I have more treasure. Now you assume that I'm just going to get mad...I can't...I can't take this anymore! Do you not know me that much, Jack? Honestly? You thought I'd get mad? And do what - I thought you were the Captain."

"I am, but that's not the point..."

"Then what is?" I snapped.

He was quiet. Then finally he said, "Don't you feel like we're always fighting? That all we're doing is arguing?"

"Well, people do that. But it does seem like we're out to screw each other over allot."

"I don't mean too...I just don't..."

"Trust me? Yeah, I've noticed."

"It's not so simple."

"Oh, really Jack?"

"You make it sound like I have this choice, where it's black and white, and it's not. I've not known you that long."

"Yeah, Jack, but consider into your calculations that I gave up - am giving up - my friends back home to be with you. People I've known for years - yet here I am, trusting you. You're not the only one who's had crappy things happen to them. Who's..." I lowered my voice to a whisper, "been betrayed."

He nodded, and looked to me, so I went on. "So here I am Jack, just some girl who's been thrown back in time. And maybe it's lucky that I'm naive about this era, but I'm not naive about life. I know that your best friend can turn into your enemy in a heartbeat, and I know that the ones you love can walk out the door in a heartbeat. And you know what else I know? That even though you love them, they're still gonna hurt you... and you know what? You love them anyways."

"I can't make you trust me, and I can't change that. But I know that I can't stop feeling for you, and I cant just be in the middle of having feelings for you, and not, so you know what? I trust you, Jack. Even though you can't trust me, I trust you. Maybe you don't want me to trust you, but it's going to happen. Because I can't just turn it off. It's just like you said - it's not black and white. There are complications and things and in the end you have to be the one to make the choice - no matter how difficult and confused it leaves you. And I made mine. I just wish you'd make yours."

After my little speech, I sighed and put my head in my hands, but not before turning to my side was completely to him.

"Percy, look at me." I refused to budge, just to see what he would do, "Please, just look at me?" There was a somewhat desperate pleading in his voice that I could only ever hear when it was just he and I, alone. I turned and faced him, waiting for him to talk. "I have rough luck when it comes to trusting people. I'm not good with it, and I've no right to be. It's hard."

"You know what your problem, is Jack? You have a way for falling for the wrong people to trust. You always trust the people who are going to hurt you. You trusted Barbossa - and look what he did. And then you trusted Emily, and that didn't turn out well. And me? The person you couldn't trust-"

"- Has been standing there the whole time, being nothing but good and true to me, even though I never deserved it." I looked down to my hands after he had finished talking. "Persephone, I feel like I've sort of been cursed for a bit of my life. I am not the type of person to have one lass, and I don't think I'm meant to. But now, here you are, and I want to. I've worked so hard not to need that one person, and now I do. I've been paying for my sins by being a lonely man, and usually I'm fine with it, because I'm still living. But then I find this new thing, and I'm not so sure...I'm not so sure I understand it all. It's all a bit confusing, because for once in my life, I want something, and can't have it."

"And why not, Jack?" I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Because I'm not ready for it. I don't trust you, Percy. And for that, I'm sorry."

This was an accident. Not the kind where you stand back, and the walls around you slowly start crumbling. This was sudden. I felt the edges of my eyes ready to burst with tears, but I blinked them away, and stared out at the sea.

How could he just say that? He sounded like he was ready to tell me something important, good important. Now this? You can't have a relationship with trust, and there was no point in pretending that you ever could. Oh, God... what have I done?.

"No, no, don't cry, lass, please?" He leaned over to me, and turned my chin to him. Despite my best efforts, there were a few tears streaming down my eyes.

"I'm not crying," I mumbled, wiping my eyes on the back of my sleeve, "I got...sand...in my eyes." He shook his head, and wiped a lone tear from my eye, "There's more I have to say to ye yet, lass. What I wanted to say was... I just need time; because I know you're sincere, and I know...just given time...I can grow to trust you. I know what you want to hear, and maybe what you need to hear. And I understand if you just want to end us right now, but what I'm saying is...I just need time."

I nodded slowly.

"Percy...I. just… give me time, alright?"

-------

"Percy? Percy! Persephone!" Huh? What? Someone was shaking me. "Wake up, already!"

I squinted and opened my eyes, and looked around. I was up in the crow's nest, and Will was shaking me. So it was all a dream? Curse you Emily - DO NOT MESS WITH MY SLEEP!

"Oh, huh? Sorry...must've..."

"Yes, fallen asleep in the crow's nest. Not the smartest thing."

I shrugged. "Anyways," He went on, "Jack's looking for you. Said to tell you to come to his cabin when you were...found and awake. He knew you'd be asleep somehow."

"Guess he knows better then me." I stated, following him down the rigging, still sleepy. I couldn't believe it was all a dream. Man, was I thankful. I know there are worse things, but still!

I walked into the cabin and found Jack and bottle of rum staring out the back window. "Hullo there, Captain!" I greeted.

"You know," He said, turning to face me, "For someone who is constantly hungry, you made it a point to miss dinner tonight."

"As crazy as it sounds, I think I'm actually not hungry."

He grunted in response, "That doesn't sound too good, coming from you."

I shrugged and sat at the desk, propping my legs on the table. "What's on our mind?" He asked, gesturing for me to get up. I did so and he pulled me onto his lap. I laughed, "This is the lap of luxury."

Oh, the corny gods were cursing me. But_ I_ found myself funny. But not really.

I made myself comfy, resting my head on his chest, while his hand drew circle lazily on the skin of my lower back. Hmm, frisky fellow, isn't he? Just running his hands down my back like that. Tut tut tut.

"Nothing's on my mind, just fell asleep in the crows nest. Had a bad dream. But what about you? How did your meeting go with Gibbs and Will?"

"You knew Will was in there?"

"Of course. I'm more observant than you give me credit for."

"Hmm... It was fine."

"I have a question though, and you can thank my bad dream for it. But what did Will mean the other day, when he said that it was bad idea?"

"Oh, simply inviting Norry along. No one loves Norry. 'Cept Jessica apparently."

So, my dream was somewhat right. "What was the point of bringing them here, anyways?"

He sighed, "She had wanted it, was all. No other reason really..." I nodded. This was going allot better then in my dream.

"Well...at least nothing's hidden, really."

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"Thank you? For what? Sitting on your lap?"

"You didn't really make a big deal about them coming aboard, even though I never told you why. Things could have been much worse, but you should have been mad."

"I trust you Jack." Dangit, why had I said that? Now my dream was going to come true! Buggerrrrrrrrrrrrrrerererererer!!!

"Well, then you'll be glad to know, that believe it or not, I trust you too. Even though I do rash things."

"Let's not talk about how stupid we both are. The way I see it, we're...stupid for each other!" I laughed, and leaned in to kiss him.

"What's to happen now?" I asked, turning my tone serious.

"With her?" So he wouldn't say her name...hmm, interesting. "Well, we're going to be dropping James & Jessica off at the next Port, just because it was all in vain really. Her..."Jack just shook his head. I then proceeded to get up off his lap, though he was reluctant to let me go.

I walked over to the bag and started rummaging through it. "So you're undecided?" I called, not turning to look at him.

"I've had quite a few ideas, but I didn't know what to decide. I talked to Gibbs...Will just sat there trying not to look like a eunuch, and we all decided that it would be best to fake her out. We're going to send her off on her own little boat. But we'll leave her within range of an island. That way, she'll just think she's being..."

"Jack, is that what you really want to do?"

"Do I have any choice?" He asked, walking towards me, "What are you doing anyways?"

"Looking for my old boots... what did we do with them?"

"No clue, probably sold 'em. Why?"

"I wanted to give them to Jessica. Her shoes aren't exactly fitting for this…but I suppose it doesn't really matter. Oh well, she'll live."

I gave up and turned to face him. "Jack...you're the Captain. This decision should be yours. I mean, I understand wanting to get the 1st mate's opinion and the rest of the crew...but you have to be happy with it. She is your sist-"

"Don't." He demanded, "Don't say that. She's not anymore. I don't trust people, regardless of whether or not they're my family, who try to hurt…well…my lass." He paused, noting the puzzled look on my face. "She was going to kill you, did you know that?"

I took a step back, in surprised, "What? But...how do you know that?"

"Aye...After we decided what was to happen, she was griping about it to one of the crewmembers guarding her. He called me down to listen... She had it in for you, from the start."

I shook my head, "That's not possible, Jack...she...she was nice to me."

"And what, she was so mean to me?"

"But she didn't want to kill you! She and I talked, and she-"

"She was going to kill you, after she settled things with Norrington."

Uhm. How do you deal with that?

"Jack..I don't know...I mean..."

"Do you understand a little better now? I have to do this, because it's the only solution. This way I never have to see her again. And she can go back to cursing people for all I care."

"But-"

"Listen, if I decide what we do with her, it'll be something like ship her back to England. And that's not good, because then I'll think things over and probably decide I want to try again. This way, I'm sure to follow through."

"I understand…I just want for you to be happy." I sighed, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Aye, and I want for you to be alive. This way, we all win."

Well, if you say so, Captain.

-----

Reviewnoflamesthanks


	25. Secondhand

----------

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sorry for the long wait, hope you like it….la!

-------

You want to catch your breath you want to get out  
but as you surface you don't really know how  
how to live upon the solid ground   
Sometimes it's easier to let yourself drown  
--Holly Brook

--------

"All hands on deck! I mean all! Get Richard and Sam from the brig and have them up here!" Jack was shouting orders left and right, trying to be louder then the storm at hand. It seemed to come out of nowhere, but in all honestly, it just seemed that our luck ran out.

The men were all helping to secure items, trying to fight this storm out. The order was given to throw some of the heavier things overboard. I ran down the stairs behind Gibbs to help carry some things up.

"Miss Percy, go ter the kitchen, find the chest in there."

I didn't bother asking what this was or how heavy it was – there was no time for it. I felt like this was one giant race, but every time I completed a task it seemed a new one came to me. Running down the stairs, I heard a scream. Or was it just the thunder?

The ship gave a sudden lurch, and I heard the call for a rogue wave on deck. I fell down the last two steps and hit the wall.

"Bloody Friggin Hell! Are you kidding me?" I cried, picking myself up, soaked to the bone. The pain I felt in my body from hitting the wall went in my head and straight out – I had to get this chest he was talking about.

Then it happened again – the scream. My thoughts immediately went to Emily, locked up. Was she all right down there in the brig? I couldn't think about that though, because I had a job. Yet that scream, what was it? Where did it come from?

A blurry figure ran past me, shouting something I could barely understand. Something along the lines of_, "…is out!...running around….escaped!"_ But it could have just as well been my imagination. Stormy night on a tossing ship, and all that. I ignored the man, and went to the kitchen.

Where was this chest? Ah, under the table was a chest that had been used to store the bowls and heavier cooking items. I grabbed it, and yes, it was heavier then it looked. Heaving with all my wondrous might, I pulled it up and started to leave the kitchen.

I went down the hall that would lead me to the staircase up, when I was shoved foreword, caused to drop the chest. But this time, it wasn't the storm that had caused me to fall. I turned around, and tried to keep my balance, which is hard in rough seas.

"What the-?" I asked, searching for who pushed me, but I was cut short when a hand grabbed my neck and forced me to lean over the chest I was now holding. "Hello, milady." A voice whispered in my ear.

E gads! It was just like those stupid horror movies where you see what's going to happen before it does, and you want to scream at the character DO NOT GO IN THERE, but of course, they don't listen. This is how they find themselves with girls and guns on their backs. That's what the yelling was about! _Emily has escaped, Emily had been running free!_ Why didn't I care enough about that to listen? Why didn't I process it? Oh bloody hell. Percy Hart was going to be killed in a storm! Well, bury me at sea!

The cold steel of her magical gun was pressed firmly into my neck, her rank breath in my ear. Oh why was I noticing her breath? Wasn't I about to die? Did it matter if the gun was cold?

I say magical, because I had no idea where she got it. But now that I knew where the screaming was from…what did she have planned?

"Miss Sparrow! So lovely of you to…er…" I swallowed nervously, fumbling around for something to grab and hit her with. Where were my powerful rocks when I needed them? "Take time out of your busy schedule to visit me!"

She snorted, something she loved to do, apparently, and yanked me back by my hair. Involuntarily I felt my eyes watering, ouch woman! She held the hair close to my scalp, and forced me to look at her, gun aimed right at me.

The madness that had been concealed in her eyes before shone through now. And I have to admit, I was a little scared. Oh, all right, I was frightened to death. After all, this was a gun in my face! How often does that happen? I did not want to die, and I didn't want to be murdered. Oh God, Oh God, oh giddygod!

"Listen up, I'm not going to take pity on you, and you are going to die tonight, so don't even bother mumbling little prayers that girls like you do. I don't know how things are done in the future, but this isn't Percy land, and things are going to go my way. I'm going to kill you here and now, but first, I want you to do something for me." Her voice was thick with malice, as she whispered these words to me. No way, was she going to kiss me now? Like they do in those movies? Because I am just not mature enough for that.

"Well, since you've motivated me…" I managed to sputter. She made a face, and slammed my face on the chest, placing the gun back on my neck. I felt something wet on my face, and either I had a sudden runny nose, or she actually gave me a nosebleed.

Ok, I mean, Gibbs could come in and help me, right? I know, I know, all the crew is up on deck, but I have to have hope. He sent me for this chest a while ago; he has to be wondering where I am. Right? He'll save me. Yes, Gibbs will run down the stairs any moment now. Come on, old Gibbsy, come on!

"You're going to scream, for me, Percy." Ew, what? Is this going to be a perverted death? I didn't even stop to consider getting raped by a girl! Let alone, Emily! Ok, this is going too far. I clenched my mouth shut, as she pressed harder onto my neck. The pain in my neck was nothing, I imagined, to the feeling I would have once I got shot.

Ok, so, bless me lord for I have sinned!

My prayers were interrupted suddenly, "No, wait, you don't have to Percy. I'll have him do it."

Who? I slowly lifted my head as high as I could, and looked to see Gibbs staring at us. His mouth was open, like he wanted to say something, but he had seen the gun, and was very much aware of what was going on. Come on, Gibbs! I knew you'd be the one to save me! No offense Jack, but you've got a ship in a storm, I don't blame you.

"That's right, Josh." Josh? Why did she call him that? Oh right, it was like a nickname of his full name. "I want you to do us a little favor, and you're going to do it, or I'll blow her brains out right now."

Umm, lovely, nope not graphic in one little bit! I wanted to point out that regardless of whether or not he yelled, she would kill me, but didn't. He must have nodded, but I didn't see it, seeing as how I couldn't bring myself to look at him anymore. Terror has seized me, and I didn't want to see what would happen. Just do it, please, Emily!

I've read those books where they poke your eyes out, cut your fingers off one by one, and shove stakes up your arse. The sad thing is, those were all history books. If Emily really wanted to be cruel, she could, and oh how that scared me. I think at this point I began to shake, and then I felt ashamed. I had to be brave about this! I couldn't let my last moments have me shaking! But the thoughts changed nothing. Well, I could always blame it on the cold, after all, I was soaked.

"Yell up to your Captain, and tell him to come down here."

I swallowed, and a new thought hit me. She was going to call Jack down here, and have him watch her kill me! Oh god, oh, oh, oh, please I don't want to die! I didn't know what to do, but I felt like crying. I imagined if Jack were in my position, and I was forced to watch him die. I couldn't do that. Then something else occurred to me, about Jack, oh Jack. It was in this moment, perhaps my final one that I realized that I was truly in love.

And maybe it was because I was so sure that I was going to die, that I realized it, but did that make it less true? At this moment, I felt a sudden sense of pride surge through me. If Jack were in my position, he wouldn't just let her push me around.

I jerked back, which surprised her, and I think I head butted the gun out of her hand. Sadly, she did not drop it, only got angrier. Emily grabbed me firmly by the hair again, causing me to yelp, and yanked me to I was standing. _"DO IT NOW, MISTER GIBBS!" _She ordered harshly. Oh, this position was much better! Now I could face him and watch Jack witness what was happening. But what if he didn't come?

Emily secured both my hands being my back, using strength I hadn't considered in her, and kept the gun firmly at my temple. Urh, I hated this whole one false move and you die bit.

"Captain! Captain come down quick!" I looked to Gibbs, yelling up the stairs. I noticed he wasn't being so loud, perhaps hoping to buy some time.

"I don't believe he heard you, Mister Gibbs, and if I were you, I'd be much louder this time."

He cleared his throat, and looked at me, unsure what to do, "Jack! Get down here! Jerome- get the Captain!" He called to a crewmember. He must have seen something, or a crewmember must have yelled something in response because he said, "Tell Jack to get his ARSE DOWN HERE!"

The ship rolled a bit, causing us to slip, I took it as my chanced to escape, but she only knocked me with the butt of the gun. Was I this sad and pathetic that I was going to fall to a brat like Emily? Ew, here comes the shame again!

There was a loud clap of thunder that came next, and Gibbs looked to the man coming down the stairs. He turned back to us, and Emily said, "Leave us, and tell no one what happened."

Did she trust him that much? Or did she realize that if he were here she'd be truly outnumbered? Jack walked past Gibbs as he was leaving, but he didn't look at us. He instead watched Gibbs retreating. Finally he turned to us, an anger written on his face like nothing I'd seen before.

Was this my worst nightmare? Was Jack going to come over and high five Emily, and say good job sis? Please no, just save me! I don't care if this is damsel in distress or whatnot just save me! But no, Jack didn't make any move; he just narrowed his eyes and looked at Emily.

There was a silent exchange between the two, before he turned his eyes to me. They softened a bit, and I felt as if he were telling me if it would be ok. I managed a weak smile, again trying to let him know it wasn't really so bad. He looked back to her, "So what's this? Ye want me ter watch ye kill her?"

"Yes, Jack, that's it-"

He cut her off, certain she wouldn't hesitate to just off me right then and there, "Do not make me choose between my sister and my lass, because you will not like my choice."

"I've chosen for yo-" She was cut off a second time, but not by Jack's words. No, it was the sound of a gun firing that silenced her. She gasped, and suddenly I felt wet.

**AH, EMBARRESMENT! I JUST PEED MYSELF! **

But no, it wasn't that, it was blood. Had I been shot? I felt my eyes go wide, as Emily's grip on me tightened, then immediately lessened to a point where she released me and fell to the ground. I was shaking, as I fell to my knees.

I turned back and looked at Emily, as she lay moaning on the ground. Another loud clap of thunder went off, but wasn't really important right now. She had been shot in the side, not a shot to kill, but merely wound. Ah, so pirate or not, he had a good side to him. I must forever remember this, always. That and the fact that I realized I loved him.

But now wasn't the time for that, now was the time for the pressure of the situation to cause me to collapse. I was crying, as I kneeled over her. I didn't hesitate to rip her shirt and press it against the wound. Jack yelled up to Finnegan, the ships doctor, and some other men to come down and help her.

He then came over to me, and pulled me from his sister. Jack held me in his arms, as I tried to dry my eyes. Some men came down, and took the moaning Emily away, but she hadn't cried yet. Not like me, the blubbering fool.

"I'm so sorry…" I mumbled into his chest, as we kneeled together on the floor. One of us bloodied up. I remembered then that my nose had been bleeding, and I had been leaning on him. I pulled back, and apologized again, as I wiped my nose on my sleeve.

"S'alright, Percy…." He looked me in the eyes, and then pulled me close to him. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. "Ye should-" He said, pulling free from our embrace, "get dried off, and put on some clean, blood free clothes." The smirk that I had grown accustomed to on his face was gone, replaced with worry.

I nodded, and hugged him. We both stood up, or tried to, on the rocking ship. I fell against him, thanks to a rather large wave, and we leaned together against the wall. "Jack…" I whispered. Do I tell him now, that I've fallen in love with him? I hesitated, and instead kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my lower back, as I rested my hands on his chest. What was it like, kissing a girl with blood all over his face? He didn't seem to mind though, so who was I to complain? I had started to kiss his neck when he pushed me away. "Not now…" He mumbled, turning and walking up the steps.

I was confused, yet at the same time I understood completely.

----------

In the cabin I had changed back into my clothes from the future, minus my boots, and lay on his bed. I wanted to go back out into the storm, but Jack's parting words were "Do not come back out tonight." Which for once, I didn't feeling like arguing with.

So many thoughts clouded my head, as I glanced at my bloodied shirt that I had also used to wash my face with. I had judged Emily too soon, but I had judged her for the better. Someone once told me, "Do not be quick to judge someone, because not everyone has had the same advantages as you."

But I had judged her, and falsely. I replayed the night into my head over and over, and kept thinking there should have been a way for her to avoid getting shot. Jack had chosen me, he made that clear, and as happy as it made me, and it made me so sad. I never wanted him to have to choose, though I always feared he would have too.

What if Emily wouldn't make it? What if she died because Jack had shot her? I know he didn't want to hurt her, but he saw the situation and understood how it had to be handled. It made sense, that he would shoot her to hurt her rather then have me shot and killed. But I knew he'd feel guilty if she were to die because of him. And how could I convince him that he'd done the right thing without sounding conceited?

Sleep came to me, despite the rocking of the ship. At least the thunder and lightening had stopped, something I took to be a good omen.

---------

I woke up feeling the comfort of being wrapped in a cocoon. Or a persons arms, rather. It was nice, laying there, facing him. He said something in his sleep causing me to smile. As the sun shown down on us, I took in it's warming rays, nestling up closer to him. For a little while, I had forgotten the events of yesterday, and then they suddenly came crashing back to me. Would we ever be able to function like a normal couple? Maybe not, but perhaps I could deal with that. So long as Jack still cared for me.

Oh, and the whole love thing? Did I mean that, or was it the moment? I decided not to go there, and think on a new road, when there was a pounding on the door. Jack didn't even open his eyes, "Percy, go get that, ay?"

"Hah, yes, watch me Jack." I replied, not opening my eyes either. We both ignored it for a second, until it started up again. "Oh bloody hell." He mumbled, finally pulling free from me. He sat up and got off the bed, dragging me with him.

"Hey!" I cried, as he put on his boots.

"If I'm being woken, so are you."

I made a noise, but I put on my boots. "Fine, be that way."

We both walked to the door and headed out on deck. The ships seemed to have made it through the storm in pretty good condition, but we lacked a lot of supplies now. We had to restock, obviously, and drop off the Norringtons. Well, they weren't married, but they acted it.

"Captain," A man who I hadn't really spoken to said as we came out onto the deck. "'tis yer sister. Finnegan sent me up here t' get ye, 'n tell ye t' come down 'n natter t' 'im." Natter, being another word for talk. With that, the man nodded and trotted off. Hm, funny little bugger.

Jack looked at me, shrugged, and headed downstairs, me trailing behind. When we got there, Emily lay on a table, but she was breathing, thankfully. Finnegan, the red haired doctor walked over to us.

"Captain, your sister should be fine, if the wound doesn't get infected. I don't know what you would like to do with her though, in this condition."

"Aye, and I've already thought that all over." Jack said, eyeing her over. He looked as if he expected her to pounce any second and kill him. Or, me.

"Percy, do ye think ye should be in here?" I crossed my arms, and ignored him. Ok, he was right.

"Nope." I answered, and walked out the door. He would tell me what happened, but right now I didn't want to be in the same room as her.

-----

Right, so sorry to cut if off so abruptly there. I realize it's all a bit sloppy, and my apologies. Don't worry, things will pick up shortly!

Review! Noflamethanks.

P.S. OH! And I just saw EPIC MOVIE, and I gotta say it was HILARIOUS. Especially the pirate rap part. And Jack Swallows with the wheel…did anyone else see it??

Preview for the next chapter:

"_Fate does not want us to find this treasure, Jack." _

"_Who's fate?"_

"_The concept, Jack." _


	26. Sorry, Blame it on me

Disclaimer: I own nada, even after all this time

-----

**I wondered what happened when you offered yourself to someone,  and they opened you, only to discover you were not the gift  they expected and they had to smile and nod and say thank you all the same.  **-Jodi Picoult, My Sister's Keeper

------

3 days later…

"Hmm…." I mumbled chewing my lip.

"What's that?" He asked me.

"Fate doesn't want us to find this treasure."

"Who's that?"

I sighed, "The concept, Jack."

"I know, but I was trying to get some kind of rise out of you…anything. Ever since everything happened with Em- her, you've been…"

"I don't know, it's hard to explain."

"Well let's hear it anyways."

"It's like ever since it happened…I'm sort of disappointed in myself. I froze, I couldn't think. I should have known better then to let her just…and to just…I mean if I had to watch you in that position…see…I can't explain it. I'm sorry."

"Percy it's all new…you're probably not used to being threatened."

"But that's not how it is! I've been around guns before and swords; I was trained for a bit! I may not know everything but-"

"But have you ever been in a situation where it matter whether or not you failed?" He noticed my blank look, "It's not a crime to be scared, you know. People always act like…" The rest was in mumbles that I couldn't comprehend. "I wouldn't have let anything happen to you. That's the last thing I could have done. But you can't seem to let this go. I suppose it's because she's still here."

I didn't know what to say. I was a coward and a hypocrite. To me, I was this strong brave girl, fearless even. But that was back home, when I knew who I was, where I was going. I knew that the biggest danger I'd probably face was getting a hook caught in my hand, (which happened to me more then once) or catching a taxi that over charged me. Danger was different for me, it was something Hollywood created in far away lands where you whisper, "That couldn't happened to me, that's not me." And then all of a sudden I'm in a situation where it could happen to me.

Life was hard, to me. But that was because I was naïve. I thought that my childhood was brutal, yet I lived in a neighborhood with one of the lowest crime rates. I didn't grow up somewhere where I had to constantly watch my back and check myself. So the dangers I thought I was preparing myself for, well I had no experience with. They were always separated from me by a big screen or a wall of glass that was my TV.

Maybe this was like culture shock, except it was danger shock. And I wasn't getting it just yet. I wasn't sure just what I was going for – proving myself to Jack or to me.

The truth is, you're always supposed to say "to me". You're not supposed to care what others thing of you or whether they're proud or approve. The most important thing is supposed to be what you think – but I'm only human, and a little stupid to boot considering the whole love thing. So it did all matter to me, and to hear him talk like that…it was actually, physically hurting me.

"I just need time, don't worry about me, ok? It doesn't matter if she's here or not."

"I'm not going to let her stay. I have the feeling that you think I've forgiven her?"

I sighed again, and walked towards the windows in the back of the cabin. To be honest, I didn't know the time or the place really. Just that after a silent lunch with the crew, well me being silent, we came up here to talk… which is what we were doing. Most of the time I say I'm going to talk to someone and I end up – well back to the matter at hand.

"Percy you talk in your sleep you know."

"No I do not. I mean, maybe I do. But it doesn't mean it's true…whatever it is I'm saying."

"You talk as if she's going to burst into the room and gut you at any second."

I felt my jaw drop.

"Er…what I mean is…"

"Look I don't care if it's mean, you don't get it. It's hardly me I care about – but what about you? What if she comes after you?"

"Oh Percy…" He said rubbing his face, sounding frustrated.

"I have to go." I said suddenly, and walked…. rather ran/walked out of his cabin.

I didn't want to talk anymore. I didn't want to open up or speak, it was like words had sort of lost there….wordiness. Snarky remarks didn't matter to m anymore. Was it because Emily was down below? Or because I had almost died?

Perhaps, now this is going to be confusing because I'm going to explain it in Percy terms, but perhaps, and bear with me, well…it was because of the whole love thing? Stupid right?

Well, no, not really. I mean, yes I've been in love before, and who knew if this was even real love? What kind of love can't even speak its name? I feel like a coward simply because I hadn't told him yet, but he wasn't exactly confessing everything to me either, and maybe that made me a bigger coward because I was waiting for him to say something first. Wasn't I supposed to be so brave, so fueled by emotions that I just come out with it, and say, "I understand if you don't feel the same." And mean it?

What the hell? I can't just do something different for once in my life and relax. Can't take a simple trip back in time without "falling in love". I mean, come on! Besides, what did I really know of love? If I had known love I don't think my life would be the way it was. I wouldn't be so messed up. So how could I possibly know if this was love?

What did it matter anyways? Do people really fall in love THAT fast? Did I not just meet him? I mean, what year is it anyways? Well ok...What I meant was, you always read those stories and know of people who "fall in love" at first site or after only a week of knowing each other. But those stories are all old. And now, I'm old, so does that mean I fall in love faster too? This was just stupid, I mean, come on...It was simply infatuation...

But then why couldn't I get it off my mind? Why would I be in such denial about it? Could fear really be this powerful? Or was it simply because I don't know what I've gotten myself into. Being held at gunpoint and falling in love...I know little of the two. So... guess I'm going to learn?

Now, this would be the part in the movie where some magical tutor would come along and ladies and gentlemen may I present...

Well, no, no one. Because I'm all on my loney-owney. By myself.

Sucks.

-----

"Jack…er…can I've a word?" I asked, meeting him at the bow of the ship.

"I'm feelin' rather generous, so I'll give you as many as you want." He smiled at me, but it disappeared. "You're here to tell me what really goin' on, aye?"

"Aye…" I leaned against the railing he was sitting on. It was after dinner and dark, but a beautiful night nonetheless. "I wanted to let you know that…while I'm not used to any of this, I'm not done…trying."

He made a face, "That's not what you were supposed to say."

"Oh? Well…I mean, I'm sorry about everything." I paused, "I realize that none of this Emily business would have happened if not for me. You two would probably be living in peace and happily…being a happy family. I mean…" I waited for a reaction that didn't come, "She'd probably be a tender of bar or something but not a low class one, that is I mean she'd be a…well the type all the boys want to be with but they respect her and only the classiest would ask her out and she'd write you and you'd probably invite her on board but then she'd say no because she'd fallen in love with that Cory fellow who's always stopping by and not buying anything unless Louie the owner threatens to kick him out and only then it's something without alcohol and-"

"Now Percy, you're being ridiculous."

"I am?"

"Aye, I'd never let my sister be with a man who preferred alcoholic beverages. That's silly."

I sighed, frustrated and slightly hurt that he wasn't taking me seriously.

"And also it's completely insane because I'd have never met up with my sister again if not for you."

"So…there we are again. I brought on this plague."

"Were you robbed recently?"

"Uh…?"

Quick…robbed recently? What's that mean?

"Well it seems like your pride and dignity have managed to disappear and you're looking to replace them with pity that I am, terribly sorry love, all out of. You know perfectly well how _thankful _and happy I am that you came along and brought this diary to me. Of course you knew that this was important to me. So Emily wasn't who we all thought, yes, yes, but now we know and all that blame, well it's gone now isn't it? Why do you forget that?"

"Are you daft? HOW ON EARTH WOULD I KNOW ANY OF THAT!" I practically screamed.

"Well I tell you all the time!" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Women!" He muttered, jumping off the rail and heading towards the helm.

I chased after him. "You're the most difficult person I've ever dealt with, and that includes all the times I've talked to myself! You can't just assume I'd just know these things! I've been beating myself up over this whole thing for days just because all I could think about was how I ruined your family relationship! I spent days imagining scenarios of how your life could have been with your sister – including that amazing one with her being the bartender! And now you're just assuming that I would know all this like I'm some…some…some kind of psy-" Abruptly he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. My reaction was to wrap my arms around his neck, while he held me by the waist.

He broke the kiss off and glared at me, "You spent three days doing this to yourself, all I ever wants to do was help you…I can't make you talk to me. That's not my job…" His voice was low, low enough so that no one else would hear him. I knew this was because when Jack was talking to me, it was just me, so he was saying things that weren't exactly for all ears.

I took a deep breath, "But I'm so…terrible at it all. I don't do that talk about my feelings thing, it was hard enough telling you about my father. And you were exactly right, it's because I fear pity. I've learned long ago that you don't talk about the bad in you, even when you can't help it. So telling you these things…well come on. It's just not something I do. What if what I told you scared you away for good? Or changed everything? I don't want to loose the good things I have just because something in me didn't…function well at the moment. So what? What do I do? Do you want me to change?"

"Percy, fer Fiddler's Green's sake! Do all you bloody future people over think every little thing? Sink me! I can't just….Percy, love, listen very carefully – things happen, both bad and good. If I'm not there to witness them, how am I to know about them? I wouldn't care about you if I didn't want to know about how you felt…or the reverse of that. Either way – I didn't once ask you to change, but do me one favor and just do something for me because you'd bloody well like to – not because I've had to pull you aside and ask it of you. It's not all about thinking and being a chore!"

I think part of me there was like, no, no way Percy, this isn't love! Love is supposed to flow! But the other part of me was like, wow Perce, you're totally screwed, because you'd do anything for this man, and that's not cool.

"Jack I l-"

"No!" He shouted at me suddenly.

"What?" I said, startled.

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that!"

"You don't know what I was going to say!"

"Yes! Yes I do! And I forbid it! I'll have none of that on my ship!"

"But you-"

"No!" He shouted again.

"I loathe you…" I mumbled.

I don't know if he heard me or ignored it because he wasn't sure I was being serious or substituting it. But either way, I wasn't going to say love. I mean, come on, I let things slip all the time, but that was not going to be one of them.

Either way, he pulled me by the arm and instead of heading up to the helm we entered his cabin.

It was the first time I think I ever saw him actually nervous.

"Jack, I wasn't going to say what you think I was and now we just created an extremely awkward and uncomfortable moment…so Jack just…let's forget about it."

"No, no more forgetting about things. Sit!" It was a demand not a request. But I ignored it.

"I do what I please!" I said stubbornly and crossed my arms.

"Bloody hell, SIT!"

"Well…that's what I wanted to do anyways." I replied, sitting.

"For one, you can't say that word, it changes and ruins way too much. For two, I don't know if you were not going to say it, but I think it's good that you know now for the future."

I snorted and he looked angry. "Well come on, that's using your big head isn't it? Assuming that I'd ever want to say it?"

"Well you are the last person I'd want to hear it from."

Suddenly it was like my first days on his ship and we were enemies again. Enemies who actually liked each other. I sighed, my trademark, and stood up. "Jack…what are we doing? All we do is yell at each other and fight and then we kiss and sometimes not in that order. I don't know what we're doing or why we're doing it."

He looked away, "Well, neither do I. But it's not like I can stop it."

"I know, I can't either. I Just feel like we're in more bad situations then good."

"It's not always your fault you know, or mine. Things with Emily…."

"Jack I don't know though…. maybe we should do the whole 'quit while we're ahead thing' before someone – most likely you due to my greatness – gets hurt."

"Perhaps." He said.

I walked towards him and took his face in my hands. "Yeah, I mean, this might be for the best…"

"The best." He nodded. But instead of us separating, we ended up kissing. And kissing. And kissing. And some other weird things that I'm not sure have names. And then we were on his bed. And then, somehow, though I don't remember how, my clothes and his disappeared. This is how they fought in the past?

-----

Sorry it's so short. So…are they together or not now? I mean, what was that all about?? Any road, I'll try to update soon.

Review! Noflames!


	27. Let It Be

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Review! Noflames!

So, this is kind of a flashback/slash/a slow progression. I haven't updated lately so I didn't want to make something too major happen. Like, story shock, or something. So I hope you enjoy, until my next update. Thanks for readin, yo!

* * *

_"You're so nice and you're so smart  
you're such a good friend  
I have to break your heart  
I'll tell you that I love you  
then I'll tear your world apart  
just pretend I didn't tear your world apart."_

_So nice, so smart; Kimya Dawson (Juno Soundtrack)_

So, Jack and I were getting along really well lately. And well, that was bad. We don't do well with the whole getting-along-well thing. In fact, we do a lot better when we're angry or arguing. I mean, through it all, we've always quarreled or not been afraid to say things, but lately, I'm not sure. It's like he's saying "Please" and "Thank you" and I'm saying "Why, you're right!" And not using sarcasm. I don't know if it is because I was about to rip us apart or the whole sleeping with each other thing.

Either way, it was strange, and others were noticing it too. Random sailors that are always there but just in the background because they never really have a specific part or personality have been whispering to each other and such. And everyone knows that there are no secrets on a ship.

But in the end, I do remember what I was saying to him, you know. Before. Before I ended up naked. I was going to say that we should "break up" go our separate ways. All of that. But then we got caught up and everything was happening so fast and I really didn't WANT to say no or anything. And really, why should I have? I mean, yada yada yada, reasons reasons reasons, but let's be realistic – which is hard considering you've been sent back in time – and consider this, I love him.

Right? I do. I am not doubting myself or anything like that. It's just complicated and confusing and I always thought it was all supposed to be so easy and simple, but I guess it never is. I mean, isn't there that song that says like "Things can't be simple, if they seem simple, they're really hard"?

No?

Oh. Well I guess sometimes I think of things and think they're so great that they have to be real. Sometimes when I'm at the computer I type in URLs of things that I think should exist, and then when they don't I act like I am so confused and don't understand. But that is me for you. And for Jack.

Also, I am suddenly aware of the whole "Don't say it" part of that night. Do you remember? Let me refresh your memory. I ALMOST said I love you. I think. I am not really sure. But either way, it is what he assumed I was going to say and he freaked out and we started talking and arguing and I almost ended it and then didn't. And now, well, what now?

I can't tell you whether or not I was going to say that. I think I was, but I usually premeditate acts like that. But then again, lately I've had no time to do that. The truth was, I kind of felt like the need to say I love you was just, you know, me getting caught up in the moment. After all, he was saying all these things that I had needed to hear for so long and the moment was just perfect. It's like when an ugly chick in shorty shorts walks by. You just want to be the one to tell her she has NO BUISNESS in shorts.

Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, my moral and mental and physical and all other 'al' properties, dilemma. Let's be realistic…I loved him, okay, and the real issue here is telling him. He already yelled at me for almost saying it once.

And it wasn't like I was scared that if I confessed he'd run away or some other junk like that, it was just the whole…once it's out, it's out. And he knew, I think, or else he wouldn't still want to be with me, right?

So maybe that's why he's been so kind to me and stuff lately, because he didn't want to say it either but he wanted to show it? Well, at this point, even if he didn't love me, I wouldn't really care, because I was happy. Ish. I mean, there was the whole ordeal with his sister still, and the treasure, and the whole if he doesn't love me is he using me bit?

I think for now, I'm going to choose to be naïve, because if I ask and find out he doesn't, there goes our honeymoon. Or whatever it is called. And sure, maybe it's the cowards way out, but if he didn't love me and I found out, we'd have to separate and that'd be a big huge issue, and I'd also feel like I had to hate him and I would, partly, but the other part would be all "No, you love him, you don't really hate him."

But I DO hate that this is happening and that I'm confused. So many issues arrive when you put labels on things, and I'm a labels kind of girl, and so…the moral is…I will not bring it up again. And when all is said and done with the treasure, I will find out what he thinks, whether I like it or not.

So there, mind and moral conscience…I win!

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere below deck, Emily was crying to her brother. Confessing to him every little detail that had happened and every torture she had been put through. I would later hear about it from 

Gibbs, who was near enough to hear every word. Yes, you read right, it wouldn't be Jack who informs me.

The truth was, how was Jack expected to react to all of this? He only went down there to tell her we were going to maroon her. It was a horrible punishment, especially considering it had happened to him twice. But then again, she was a Sparrow, and in a sense, that made it appropriate. If anyone knew when it would be ok to do that to someone, I would imagine it would be Jack.

But how was he to do this, after all she was telling him? The man in New Providence who wasn't as kind as he seemed, the mother like figure who turned out to be nothing but a greedy pig, the ally she thought she made in Spain who robbed her of everything…the man, who took all the really matters, and ruined her for good. "All of the bad things that could happen don't really matter, at first, because they are only possibilities. Then they happen, but a part of you does not let you deal with them, because they are leading you to something, and you still are trying to get somewhere. You have the one thing in your life that will erase everything.

You will find him and you will tell him of what has happened and he will seek revenge for you, he will get angry with you, he will cry with you, and he will hold onto you and try as hard as he can to make it all better. And in the end, it is just the fact that he is there that makes it all better. But then, after everything that has happened, he has to be there. Only so much bad can happen and you can still move on, so long as there is love.

But without that love, without him, it all crashes down upon you and it is like a fresh wound. Like all of these bad things are happening to you all over again, but he is watching and not getting angry and not helping and most of all, not loving.

That is why people go mad. It isn't because they've witnessed horrible things or done horrible things or had horrible things done to them. It is because of love, it is because they had a perfect life, if only in their mind, and someone took that away from them.

People who cling to love like that, they know nothing else, so when it is ripped from them, they improvise. They go mad. They kill. They do what they can to fill that gap, because there is no longer love there, and they can never seem to put love there again."

It was something Emily had said to Jack, and it was kind of poetic. But the scary part was that I believe what she said, and I could relate to her. And I couldn't even pretend to be upset when Jack decided he was just going to drop her off in Jamaica instead. It was because I could understand what she was saying that I couldn't even try to fight the facts. She would have to fend for herself, and she had to promise never to contact Jack again. But these were small things. And besides, it was common knowledge that she wouldn't listen at all. What mattered was, she was no longer Jack's problem.

She was also no longer his sister.

* * *

"So. I understand you and your sister had your moment the other day…but what was your decision?"

"Kingston, Jamaica. We should be there soon enough, and by then she should be healed fine enough."

I nodded but said nothing else. We were simply leaning over the railing, watching the water as we cut through it. There were no dolphins out tonight; in fact, we hadn't seen dolphins in what seemed like ages. Not literally though, but you know what I mean.

"You don't understand." He said, not looking at me.

I shook my head and placed my hand over his, "I more than understand. But I hope you do realize that you can't go back after all of this. If you see her walking down the street-"

"I know."

"Do you, though? Really? Because I know that personally, I would want to run after the person-"

"I said I know, Persephone. Isn't that enough?" It was the first time he was stern with me since that night. Yes, the night we sexed each other up is now known as "That night".

Except that, it wasn't the stern voice he used when we were always arguing and teasing each other. There was something else there. Maybe he was trying to splice up this relationship. Nautical term! Holla!

We were silent for a bit. And suddenly I was depressed.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I don't mean to say something that is dumb."

I was reminded of my mother who said that so many times to my dad when they had gotten into fights. I never got when she said it, but now I did. It was something you said when things were horrible and you wanted to make them right, and apologies are all you have for the moment.

"Maybe we shouldn't go through with this then. The treasure and everything. I think there have been one too many events stopping us. I've said it before, and I still think it now. "

"And what exactly do you propose we do instead? Hmm?" He said, turning to me, "Do you want to run off to India and dance or maybe go to Africa and hunt tigers? Is that what is going to make-"

"Oh don't you start this! What is all this? I am just being honest about this, something you're avoiding completely-"

"My-"

"I know, I know!" I snapped, "It's your nature! Well …SCREW YOUR NATURE!" I screamed. It was funny, but for two people who, for the past couple of days, had been as pleasant as sunshine to each other, we both apparently had a lot building up.

I pushed past him, ignoring the crowd that was definitely staring at us.

He followed me towards his Cabin and screamed back, "WE'VE ALREADY BEEN THERE!" Just in time to push his way into the room before I slammed the door.

The next thing I know, I am leaning against the wall, and I am crying. I'm crying because I'm laughing so hard and he is doing the same.

"We've already been there?" I said, through fits of laughter.

"Screw my nature?" Was his reply laughing as hard as I was, leaning on the door.

"Ohhh Jack," I said, blowing out air, breathing normally again.

He chuckled and helped me up.

I rubbed my head and sat at the table while he went to his rum cabinet. "We are two strange birds."

"Technically, love, only one of us is a bird."

"Well, technically, that's only your last name."

"ONLY!" he said, in mock anger, as he popped the cork off a bottle and poured me some. Yes, we've gone CLASSY! We use mugs and pints and yada yada or whatever!

"Jack, seriously though…what are we going to do?"

He shook his head and took a sip, "What do we always do? We…"

"We do a lot of different things, actually. And I kind of do want to dance in India."

"I believe you, it is beautiful there. You should check it out sometime. I know a man who will take you there sometime.

"Where can I find him?" I asked, sipping mine. It still surprised me, the taste of it. I mean, pure rum was something that was very hard to consume because the smell always hit you first. But you drink it because you know that in the end, you're gunna like where you're at. Unless you're puking. But my tolerance has grown.

He grinned. "Percy, my dear, I will take you anywhere you want to go, you spin a globe or open a chart and point, and we'll be there. But this treasure…"

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Why is it suddenly so not important to you?"

I opened my mouth and shut it, then spoke. "I'm not…sure. I guess it is because where I come from, things are different and I had never thought I'd find it. I just wanted an adventure I think."

"I suppose you've had enough adventure."

"No, it's not that, It's just that, well, I've sort of found things on the way that kind of make the treasure seem like..chicken shit." I said with a shrug.

"I once knew a man who bought a bag of chicken shit from me for a spyglass. Strange old man. Might've been blind."

"Jack!" I playfully slapped his arm, "That's bad! You're bad!"

With a wink, he leaned back in his chair, "I'll not be anything but."

I knew this wasn't true.

"What do I have to do, to convince you?" He asked, closing his eyes and drinking some more.

"You don't need to convince me. I must be crazy to not want this so badly anymore. And if it is what you want, it is fine with me."

We sat in silence, drinking for a bit. Soon I'd have loose lips, and you know that saying, "Loose lips sink ships."

Finally he spoke, "It's not that I don't not want to find the treasure for the same reasons as you. It's that, you can never have too much of a good thing."

I started singing an old Alan Jackson song to him them, "Too much of a good thing, is a…good thing!"

"Right you are!"

"Cheers to that!" I said, clinking mugs with him. "So it's settled then, we'll drop of the rum, sugar, tobacco products, trash, and goods at Kingston and then head on – for real – for this treasure?"

"You forgot Emily." He pointed out. I was silent for a bit and didn't know whether or not to state the obvious, but he figured it out. "Oh wait, no you didn't." He said, laughing and sitting up again.

He waited while I took a big sip. "Ah Ah AH!" Was the noise I made when I was finished. Ugh, sometimes you wanted to puke BEFORE you swallowed.

"Why are you on my ship?"

That didn't seem fair to me, that he would wait till I drank some and talked a lot, before asking me questions. He KNEW I got loose lips syndrome when I drank! This was cruel. At least, I think I was thinking that. If not, I should have been.

"Why is anyone on any ship? To get to destinations!" I declared. I needed to slow it down and pace myself. Usually when I made that announcement out loud, people gave me MORE alcohol. Drunks are fun! Till, you know, alcohol poisoning happens and you have to personally stick your OWN finger down their throat to get them to throw up.

I waited for him to take another sip, knowing that he'd either catch on and stop or simply make sure I drank when he did.

He caught on right away.

"Alright, alright, I'll drink with you…ready?" No! I was not. He didn't get drunk as fast as me. He had more practice. I was rum soaked for as much of my life as he was.

"You know I'm thankful we are not in Russia because in Russia we'd drink vodka and we'd all be dead." I slurred, after another sip with him.

"Aye aye." Was all he said.

"But no, really, think about it. That's what they drink. And if we were there, we'd drink that, and we'd probably try to drink it like this," I said, waving my mug around, spilling some rum, "And we'd drink so much we would easily die. Easy, peasy, lemon squeezy!"

I started laughing then, and we sipped together. Uhoh, I was going to be way past Percy soon.

Ok, no lie, I was pretty much there. And I am pretty sure things were going to get out of hand soon.

I took the rum bottle and tried to pour him some more, but just poured it straight onto the table. I think that for about 15 minutes I was staring at the table, unsure of how my aim could be so off, wondering if it was the alcohol of if I was just naturally that uncoordinated. I also think Jack just stared at me, after frowning and fussing about me spilling, and then he just finished off his mug and started drinking from the bottle.

"I know!" I jumped off the table, landed on the ground, laughed for about 20 minutes more and popped back up, "Let's swordfight! If my aim is bad when I'm drunk, I mean badder, no I mean worse, then if I am good when I'm drunk I can be amazing when I'm sober! Yeah yeah yeah yeah! Let's do it!"

I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up, but he wouldn't budge. "Come on!" He wasn't speaking, he was chugging the bottle. Chugging is bad for people.

"Come up!" I said, but as I pulled, I was slipping underneath the table instead of actually pulling him up. Somehow, I got a good enough grip to move him. But instead of moving us up, I pulled him to the grounded where we both lay laughing.

"Aw Jack, You're such a great friend. I really appreciate you inviting me on your ship."

"Percy…I love it when you're here. You should come all the time."

"Invite me more, invite me more, and I will! I promise, big guy. I promise! I'll be here, you know? Reach out, I'll be there. Come when you call. All them great hits."

I lay my head on his chest and just rested while he hummed. I wasn't completely gone, but I was speaking stupidly already. But that was ok, I didn't mind at all. I'm not sure, but we might have slept together again. I hope so, because otherwise, I don't know why I woke up naked, and all the reasons I can imagine are quite weird.

Anyways, it was a new day and a newish beginning. Soon enough, Emily would be gone, and a new adventure would begin. Great.


End file.
